Promised Lies
by numbah 1 HPFan
Summary: The war is raging as the Golden Quartet enters sixth year. Enemies are forced to reconcile, but Kailey Snape still cannot promise to tell her friends the truth. Keena Black is doing her best to help her godson, Harry, and his friends, but no one ever said it would be easy to get them through school. Part 7 of series, follows Lies of Truth.
1. Chapter 1

Promised Lies

Chapter One: Fighting

**I disclaim all that is recognized as famous; in all likelihood it is JK Rowling's and not mine. This story takes place in during canon year 6.**

**And I'm back! If you've read the whole series, skip this. If you're just tuning in I highly recommend going back to the beginning (the order is up on my page). But basically, there are two main characters (OCs), one from the Marauder era (Keena Potter Black- Sirius' wife, James' adopted sister) and one from the Golden Trio era (Kailey Snape- Snape's daughter). Kailey has access to the original HP books, but thanks to her interference, as well as Keena's, many things changed (for example Harry's parents lived and so did Sirius, but Narcissa Malfoy died). Keep in mind this is six parts being condensed to one paragraph. This also means that my writing style has shifted (not too dramatically, but I was fourteen when I started this bad boy and am now twenty). There is also time travel, future-telling and various other elements involved in and throughout this story, so go ahead, check out chapter one and if you like it (and I hope you do) stick around! **

**Happy reading!**

_Kailey's Point of View: _

A crash sounded from over head. Alianna and I looked up at the ceiling before looking at each other. She had grown, probably thanks to Sirius' genetics since Keena was short, so she was almost as tall as me now.

"Who d'you think it was this time?" she asked worriedly.

"Hopefully, just Kaleb tripping over a baby toy again," I answered, wincing as a second crash sounded. She gave me a look, narrowing her blue-gray eyes. "I said hopefully!"

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" Kaleb announced, entering the kitchen and flopping down in the chair next to Alianna.

Somehow, Dumbledore had convinced our mother that my brother would be safest here for the time being. Kaleb probably knew more about the magical world than any other muggle at this point, especially since Alianna had taken to practicing her wand movements in front of him. He was also her study-buddy whenever the little Ravenclaw wanted to revisit her second year material.

"That stinks," I answered, sighing. "It means it was either Draco, Harry or both."

"If they fight again won't your dad lose it, Ali?" Kaleb asked.

She didn't have time to answer as the flames in the fireplace flared green. Remus stepped out of them, shaking the soot from his brown hair. The full moon had been last night and it had been his final time transforming thanks to the Aconite Solution. His entire stature had changed significantly in the past year and he smiled more frequently than he had used to.

"Good morning every—" a third, louder crash interrupted him and he looked up at the ceiling. "Merlin, again?"

"Yeah," we chorused.

"How long have they been at it, then?" he sighed, heading towards the main staircase out in the hallway.

"Five-ish minutes," I answered, glancing at Alianna to confirm.

"You're just letting them go at it?" he asked with a smirk.

A fourth crash answered him and the three of us gave him a look.

"Alright, I get it," he put his hands up in defeat. "I'll see if I can't stop them before the rest of them get home."

Harry and Draco, much to their displeasure, had discovered that they would be sharing a bedroom when they came home from school. At first, they had been fine. Draco had still been in shock over his mother's death, his father's incarceration and his fall from the social ladder. Harry had felt sympathy as well as guilt over Draco's mother's death, blaming himself for the Department of Mysteries fiasco.

Then, one day out of the blue, Draco had run his mouth. We had overheard him talking to my brother, explaining something about flying believe it or not. That was fine. What was not fine was when he had felt the need to add "But of course everyone knows that purebloods are far better than mudbloods at flying."

Harry had flown off the handle.

It hadn't mattered that Kaleb had had no clue what a mudblood was. It also hadn't mattered that Draco hadn't even said it with any attitude. It had sounded like he was stating the weather. Ever since then, Harry and Draco fought at least once a day. Often times, it was more.

Meals were tense and awkward a lot of the time. Lily usually was the one who tried to get the conversation running. If Tonks was over, she would try to help. Unfortunately, neither of them was pureblooded so Draco usually ignored them unless they spoke to him directly.

"I don't care about your bloody rules!" Draco's shout jolted me from my thoughts and I looked up at the ceiling with mild interest.

Thumping from above was our only warning before a very angry Harry burst into the kitchen.

"He's the most self-centered brat I have ever met!" he declared, yanking the chair across from Kaleb out before landing in it unceremoniously. "And I grew up with Dudley bloody Dursley!"

"What was it this time?" I asked, not bothering to hide my curiosity.

Last time they had fought because Draco had wanted to change the color of their room to green and silver.

"He was complaining about not going outside of the wards again," Harry answered. "He's such an idiot; he thinks that because his parents were in it with the Death Eaters that he won't be a target."

"Wouldn't he be safe if his parents were friends with them?" Kaleb frowned, looking from Harry to me in confusion.

"No," I shook my head. "Voldemort probably would use Draco to punish his father."

"Probably?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't think he'd bother trying that now," Alianna interrupted. "He more likely thinks we brainwashed Draco by now. Think about it; he's been living with blood traitors, muggleborns, half-bloods and an actual muggle this whole summer."

"I wish he'd been brainwashed by now," I grumbled. "You'd be way less grouchy," I added to Harry.

"I'm not grouchy," he countered.

"Yes you are, Harry, you haven't even answered Ron's mail in three days."

"You're keeping track of my mail?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Ron wrote asking why you weren't answering," I replied with a 'well-duh' sort of tone. "He wants to know when we're going to come for a visit. I guess Fleur is driving them all insane."

Alianna huffed but said nothing. She liked the part-veela, especially since she had stood up for her against Cho Chang. I'll admit it was a good reason to like Fleur.

"Can I go too?" Kaleb asked, leaning forward in excitement. "Fred was telling me about their house and it sounds wicked awesome! Or maybe it was George…"

"You can't just invite yourself places," I rolled my eyes at the thirteen-year-old.

"Like Mrs. Weasley would care," Harry pointed out. "Ali, what about you?"

"Why would I stay here by myself?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You'd be with Draco, not alone," I reminded her.

"Like I said, why would I stay here by myself?"

"She has a point," Harry muttered as footsteps sounded from above and the fireplace glowed green again.

This time it was Sirius stepping out, holding eleven-month-old Aradia in his arms.

"You took her with you for Remus' transformation?" Harry frowned.

"No, Keena and I came back early before we went over to headquarters; there was a meeting earlier this morning," he replied, setting his youngest daughter on the floor and letting her crawl away towards a stray toy. "We figured you lot could do with a lay in."

"Oh, thanks," Harry said barely concealing his confusion.

"So where is mum?" Alianna asked, moving to sit cross legged on the floor to play with her sister.

"Still back at headquarters, Dumbledore said he wanted a word with her and your parents, Harry."

"About what?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was anything good," he admitted.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View: _

"You _lost_ it?" James repeated in shock. "How the bloody hell could you lose something like this?"

My brother wasn't even yelling at the ancient man in front of us. The fact that he was able to form words at all was impressive; I was still focusing on breathing properly.

"In all honesty, James, I do not know how I lost it nor do I know where," Dumbledore replied frankly, shaking his head. But something in his statement sounded off.

"But do you know when?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

He hesitated.

"Oh Merlin and Founders, you do know when, don't you?" I groaned, covering my face with both hands. "And if you know when, you have an idea about who."

Lily, whose face was just beginning to redden as her anger rose, made a faint noise in the back of her throat. She knew exactly where I was going.

"I'm afraid that the night that I lost track of it was the night after I had left Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated. "I am also concerned that relocating this item—"

"This horcrux; call it what it is headmaster," I growled, my anger at the old man rising as his emotions continued to evade the conversation. "I can't believe you would do something this stupid so close to what just happened! Honestly, Kailey didn't tell us what it was just so you could go and lose it!"

"What are you afraid will happen when you find it?" Lily interrupted loudly.

"My death."

The three of us stared at him in total silence. The idea of Dumbledore dying was ridiculous; he was ancient. If time couldn't kill him, it seemed like nothing would. He had just battled with Voldemort again and other than a slight limp…

My breath caught in my throat and I looked up to see Dumbledore staring at me intently.

"I need reassurance from the three of you," he stated quietly. "That should my death come to pass that you will not, under any circumstance, perform the Revival Spell on me. Nor will you allow any other person to do so."

"How do we guarantee that, sir?" Lily whispered, the red in her face having paled completely.

"I'm sure that you will manage just fine," he answered, sounding unconcerned.

"Why?" James asked glaring at him. "What if we still need you?"

"If I do pass, you will not need me any longer," he replied simply. "I am quite old, James," he added, looking over his glasses at my brother first before moving his gaze over Lily and me. "Death is only natural for me at this point, regardless of what form it may come in."

"Kailey knows, doesn't she?" I murmured, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "You're really going to do that to her?"

"She thinks she already prevented it, I believe," he answered. "Some things, however, are inevitable. She did tell Harry not to go to the Department of Mysteries after all; she wanted to prevent a death from occurring."

"Sirius' death," Lily answered and I shivered at the thought. "But Narcissa died instead."

Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Thus is life."

We were all silent again and I stared at the dirty, old table under my hands. The knife marks from Fred and George's accident last summer were still engraved in it. It seemed like it had been ages ago that any of it had happened. Voldemort was alive and Dumbledore was telling us that he was going to die. Making it through this war seemed less and less likely as the days went on.

"Well, I believe I have kept you here long enough," he said after the pause and we looked up at him as he stood to head for the fireplace.

"Oh, sir, wait," Lily called just as he took a handful of floo powder. "Kailey wanted us to warn you that Amelia Bones and her family are in need of protection."

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View: _

Summer was not a time meant for studying, if you asked me. Unfortunately, no one was asking. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck before I resumed glaring at the Charms text in front of me for a moment before glancing around. Harry was sitting next to me, leaning back against the couch in the living room. Alianna had nestled herself into one of the armchairs and was taking notes, occasionally looking up to ask a question. Draco had parked himself in front of the coffee table, his books spread out in front of him. Kaleb had been supplied with muggle textbooks and was lying down on the couch behind Harry.

Lily was adamant that we keep up with our studying throughout the summer. It wasn't as though any of us were failing any of our classes, though. I figured it was just her way of keeping us occupied so that we didn't kill each other. Or ask too many questions about the war. Keena sometimes let us off a bit early, though. She seemed to have a sense of when enough was enough for the day. But it was thanks to the male Marauders that we had Friday through Sunday off from studying completely.

"What is the difference between _Impedimenta_ and _Immobulis_?" Alianna asked aloud, her quill pausing in front of her.

Harry and I looked at one another and Draco sat back from the table and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, for starters, _Impedimenta_ wears off faster," I replied slowly.

"I don't think that's always true," Draco countered. "Flitwick mentioned it had to do with how powerful the caster was."

"Yeah, but say it's the same caster for both," I shook my head. "Same caster, same power level, right?"

"No, not right," he answered and I could tell he was working to hold back a sneer. Maybe he didn't want Harry to get defensive again.

"So explain," I said, my eyes narrowing at him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Obviously not."

Kaleb snorted behind me when Draco rolled his eyes and Harry tensed a little, but neither said anything. Alianna, on the other hand, was poised to take more notes.

"You've got a powerful Reducto, right, Snape?" I nodded, rolling my eyes at his tone. "But your Disarmer isn't nearly as powerful, even though you're the same caster. It depends on the caster whether or not the spell wears off at the same time."

"But those are two entirely different spells. Reducto destroys things but the Disarmer just disarms, so of course the two have different power levels, it'd be the same for any caster," Harry pointed out.

"Then it's a bad example," Draco argued. "I'm telling you, Black, it depends on the caster which one works more efficiently," he added, facing Alianna.

"Why do you all do that?" Kaleb asked, sounding annoyed. Harry and I turned to look at him while the other two looked up. "It's so annoying, listening to all of you calling each other by your last names. What would you do if there were siblings? They'd all answer all the time!"

"The Weasleys don't have a problem with it," Draco answered with much less patience than he had had with Alianna. "There are a million of them."

"There are only seven total and we only went to school with five at once," Harry grumbled, though I managed to get a hold of one of his hands and he calmed down.

"Still, don't you think it's a rude?" Kaleb persisted, not noticing Harry's danger signs.

"Malfoy doesn't understand the word 'rude' Kaleb," Harry answered matter-of-factly.

"You're one to talk, Potter," Draco snapped back.

"Oh Merlin," Alianna mumbled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"What?" Harry and Draco both snapped at her.

"Can't the two of you hold a normal, civil conversation? Or at least not fight? It'd be nice if the war didn't have to follow us inside the house every day," I answered for her. "Besides, it's wicked annoying to listen to."

"This war is going to follow me wherever I go," Draco glared at me. "My mother is dead, remember?"

"It could be worse," I snapped back, feeling no sympathy for him at the moment. "Your mother could hate you the way mine does just because of who my father is."

Kaleb's face paled, but I pretended not to notice as I glared at the blonde on the other side of the room.

"You think you've got such a rough life, don't you? You don't know anything about what I deal with!"

"Oh, growing up in a mansion getting everything you want any time you want must be so difficult. Well, sorry it couldn't've lasted a bit longer for you, but this is life. I'm sorry your mother died, but that doesn't mean you get to act like a spoiled prat for the rest of your life with no excuses," I slammed my book shut, ignoring it when Harry gave my hand a warning squeeze.

"If you're so sorry, then why did you let my mother die?" he shouted back, slamming his hand on the table. "You know the future; why'd you let her die?"

"How dare you accuse me of letting someone die!" I yelled, my heart pounding painfully in my chest. "I would never _let_ someone die!"

"Well you did! Diggory is dead too, remember?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, that's right, you were 'cursed' not to tell!"

"SHUT UP!" I jumped to my feet, but he matched me.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET HIM COME BACK!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed, my face turning red as I fumbled for my wand, only to realize that Harry had taken it from my pocket.

"IF YOU HADN'T LET HIM COME BACK, SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" he accused, hatred filling his every feature.

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" I could hear footsteps from the kitchen, but I ignored them, trying to take a step forward, but Harry was holding me against him now.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT ALL FROM HAPPENING!"

"I TRIED TO!" My heart was migrating up to my throat and there was stinging in my eyes.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU FAILED!" he called back, his eyes shining as brightly as mine were.

"What is going on in here?" Keena demanded, marching into the room and coming to stand between me and Draco.

"She's a murderer, that's what's going on!" Draco shouted, though he had lowered his voice significantly. "It's her fault that You-Know-Who is even back at all!"

"Draco!" she snapped, her face livid.

"You have no idea what you're even talking about!" I shouted back at him. "Don't you think there might be a good reason that he came back at all?"

"That's enough!" Keena shouted, giving me a warning glare, though I looked away from all of them. "Now, I think that's enough studying for today. Draco, Kailey, you two will stay with me; we need to have a talk."

"But she's not the one causing problems," Harry interjected, speaking up for the first time.

"Harry, unless you would like to share in the punishment, I suggest you keep yourself out of this," she ordered, giving her godson a look. He returned it for a moment before looking away. "Good, now the three of you, go find something productive to do with your time."

Kaleb and Alianna dashed out of the room, heading towards the backyard. Harry lingered for a moment before following them outside, leaving the three of us alone. Keena sighed and shook her head before looking at the two of us.

"Take a seat," she ordered, sitting herself down in one of the armchairs.

Draco took the other armchair while I slumped down on the couch, folding my arms and looking at my feet. It wasn't like I had fought with him before, at least not at the house. Why was I getting punished so quickly for the first fight we had?

"Now, one at a time, what happened?" Keena asked, looking between the two of us calmly.

"He called me a murderer," I answered without waiting for him to reply.

"Draco?" Keena asked, looking at him, though she didn't give him the kind of look I knew I would have received for such an accusation.

He didn't reply right away, but Keena didn't pester him.

"I suppose it was a bit extreme," he answered after a length of time. "Besides, Snape doesn't even have it in her."

"I am right here, you know," I snapped, glaring at him.

"I just don't understand why you let my mother die," he forced out through gritted teeth, glaring at the ground.

"I didn't let anyone die," I argued, looking at Keena for help. "I tried to stop the whole thing from happening. It would have been so much simpler to do if you and your friends hadn't helped Umbridge that day."

"I didn't know that was going to happen," he grumbled.

"No, but I suppose you let her threaten to use the Cruciatus on Harry, right?" I challenged, pleased when he flinched. "You don't know why things work out the way they do. And neither do I."

"I just feel like you didn't do anything," he stated, looking up at me.

I looked at Keena again, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"She did do something, Draco," Keena answered for me. "Simply by being there, she changed quite a few things, some big and some little."

"What do you mean?" he said, narrowing his eyes in confusion this time. "What things?"

Keena sighed and closed her eyes in pure exhaustion.

"Your mother was not supposed to die that night, Draco," she explained looking at him with her honest chocolate gaze. "She died _saving_ the person who was supposed to die. It was an honorable death."

He went quiet, looking away from the two of us in an attempt to hide the tears I could see forming. Just then he no longer looked like my school rival. He didn't look like a Slytherin or a bully. He just looked like a broken sixteen year old boy.

"Draco, I know this is hard for you, but you need to stop fighting with everyone all around you. None of us are here to hurt you," Keena said quietly, leaning forward in her seat. "You can trust us."

"You say it like it's that easy," he mumbled, wiping an arm across his face. "But you don't know what this feels like. I grew up learning and believing that pure bloods were better than everyone else. Then I'm thrown into this house where there's literally every blood type and…and none of it fits anymore! Even the muggle is treated with more respect than I was at the end of the school year!"

"That's because you haven't earned any," I grumbled under my breath.

"Kailey—"

"It's true! You don't just get respect from people, especially when you've treated them like doormats!" I argued, resisting the urge to glare at Draco again. "I learned it back in elementary school, apparently it's not taught in pure blood homes."

Keena sighed and looked back at Draco. He was staring at the ground again, determinedly not looking up.

"She is right, Draco. If you want them to respect you, you need to give them the same courtesy."

"That's not how it is in Slytherin," he admitted quietly. "You don't survive if you try acting like that."

"You would be surprised how well some of your housemates manage," Keena informed him. "Especially the ones who come to my office for weekly venting sessions, I'm sure you would find the same."

He frowned and looked up at her.

"No one in Slytherin goes to see you for counseling," he stated, raising his eyebrows when she laughed.

"Of course they do! Draco, do you really think Dumbledore would keep me on if a quarter of the school didn't trust me at all? There have always been Slytherins coming to my office."

He opened his mouth but then froze before glancing at me.

"You really think I don't go and talk to her myself?" I suggested with a raised eyebrow. "Honestly, I don't care if you talk to her. Can I go, Keena?" I added, moving to stand up.

"After you apologize to each other."

Draco groaned and I rolled my eyes. At least we agreed about something.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View: _

The fighting in the house finally died down at the end of the second week that we were home from Hogwarts. I'm not sure what got the kids to stop fighting, but whatever it was, I wanted it to stay around as long as possible. Meals were still tense at times and Harry and Draco only used their bedroom for sleeping, but they were being much more civil to one another. Alianna confided to me that she and Kaleb had threatened the older three. She didn't say with what but I could only imagine.

Even with the brief truce, I had noticed that Kaleb and Alianna were getting very close. He was very interested in learning about his sister's world and my daughter was more than willing to teach him.

"Should we do something about the two of them?" Sirius asked me, making me jump.

I was upstairs in the nursery with Aradia. It was the place where we were guaranteed quiet since none of the kids ever came up past the second floor. My eleven-month old was asleep in my arms as I rocked her back and forth, her father watching us from the doorway.

"Which two?"

"I'm not stupid enough to suggest separating Kailey and Harry," he smirked, shaking his head and coming into the room. "Especially since they just figured out that they like each other."

"So Kaleb and Alianna, then?" I smiled. "They're twelve; I don't think there's a problem."

"Thirteen," he corrected me quietly. "It's almost not fair; it's too soon for her to be a teenager, we only just got her."

"She's not thirteen for another month," I pointed out, adjusting my arms when Aradia sniffled in her sleep. "It isn't as though her growing up will make her any less your daughter, Sirius."

"It will if she gets to be interested in boys."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look, but he just shrugged and gazed down at our younger daughter.

"How are we going to get through this?" he asked me quietly. I looked at him and he sighed. "I know most of the horcruxes are out of the way, but that doesn't account for the Death Eaters. It's only a matter of time before the Order calls for secret missions to start up again. Last time you and I only had each other to worry about, the others can all take care of themselves but now…"

"Alianna and Aradia," I finished quietly before half-smiling to myself. "Funny how it works, isn't it? I bet strangers think we named them like that on purpose. It's like Alianna was always meant for us."

"Should narrow it down if we have any more," he grinned. "That way we'll at least keep up with having a theme the way my parents did."

"And if we had a boy next time?" I suggested raising an eyebrow at him and he grinned at the challenge.

"Abraham."

"No."

"Ajax."

"No."

"Aaron."

"No but not as big of a no."

"Aiden."

"Probably not."

"Adrian?"

I paused.

"Is that a yes?"

I shook my head.

"Why don't we focus on the two we have now and not think about names for a child who may not ever exist?" I suggested. "You came up here to vent about our oldest having a crush on a muggle boy."

"Not just a muggle boy, a muggle American boy whose mother I already don't like," he elaborated with a nod as he began to pace.

"Kaleb is a nice boy, Kailey would kill him if he hurt Alianna, I don't think it's a problem," I shrugged before I stood up and went to place Aradia into her crib. "He won't be around for much longer in any case."

I turned around when I heard his feet stop moving to look at him. He was biting his lip and looking at me with cautious eyes.

"He won't be, will he?" I straightened up and place my hands on my hips.

"Actually, that's the other reason I needed to come and talk to you just now," he admitted. "His mother, well you know how she's been with Kailey? Apparently she's getting the idea that Kaleb has been, how did the letter put it? 'Tainted' by our constant presence."

"She doesn't want him back?" I asked in shock.

"Not until the war is over with."

"That could be years!" I gasped, careful to keep my voice down. "What is the _matter_ with this woman? And what the bloody hell is her husband doing? He hasn't stood up for either of these children!"

"I can't answer either but you've been volunteered as his personal teacher until he does go back to school," he replied guiltily.

"You suggested it?"

"You would have if you had been down there when the letter came. The poor kid looked like his heart had been ripped in half," he informed me with a sigh. "Harry had to take Kailey out of the room so she wouldn't get to the floo powder, she was going to try and get Dumbledore to take her to their mother. Alianna beat Lily to comforting him too."

"And that's when you noticed that they seem to be getting along better than just friends?" I had to work to suppress a laugh at my blind husband.

"I noticed earlier," he muttered. "I just didn't process it. The point is, now we've got another kid to worry about throughout this whole thing. He won't even be able to defend himself if the school does get attacked."

"I'm sure there will be some way to defend him, we'll just have to think of it first. Besides, Merlin forbid something does happen at the school, he'll be able to help Alianna watch Aradia."

"Wouldn't you be watching them?" he frowned.

"Yeah and let you and the others do all of the fighting? I don't think so; you can't get me out of the fight that easily, Sirius Black."

He sighed but couldn't manage to stop a grin from spreading across his face. He pulled me to him, claiming my lips with his own for a moment.

"You wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with if you did anything else."

Before I could respond, there was a resounding crash that vibrated throughout the house followed by a panicked scream. We sprinted for the door, pausing only to call a house elf up to stay with the baby.

**Pause scene. Enjoy it? I hope so! Next chapter shall be posted promptly (I mean it this time). **

**:-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Something to Look Forward To

**I disclaim anything recognized as famous; it more than likely belongs to JK Rowling.**

**I am assuming that if you're coming in for chapter two, you enjoyed chapter one…or you're at least giving me a chance. Either way thanks and love!**

_Kailey's Point of View:_

"It's just not _fair_!" I fumed, pacing back and forth in the living room. "How could she say something like that to him? He's just a thirteen-year-old!"

"Kailey, she did it to you when you were thirteen," Harry pointed out, watching me nervously.

"It's not the same!" I shot back, glaring at him. "She rejected me because of my father; she can't reject Kaleb because he's my brother."

"Well, she did," Draco stated from the window, which he had been staring out of. "And from what I've heard of your mother, I don't see why you're so surprised."

"You've only heard what the _Prophet_ spewed in fourth year," I spat angrily, shaking my head at Harry when I noticed how he had tensed up.

"And what you're brother's told me."

I froze mid-step, my head snapping around to share a glance with Harry. He looked just as confused as I felt. Why in the world would Kaleb talk to Draco? More importantly, since when would Draco Malfoy of all people listen?

"Don't act so surprised," he drawled, looking back out the window. "The only other bloke in this house is Potter. Kaleb doesn't glare at me randomly whenever we talk."

"I wouldn't glare if you didn't act so bloody arrogant," Harry answered with a shrug, but his hands were clenched in fists.

"I wouldn't act so arrogant if you didn't act like such a hero," I could see Draco's knuckles turning white as he clenched the window sill.

"I do not act like a hero," Harry replied hotly, straightening up.

"Yes you do, Potter, you act like you've never done a damn thing wrong in your life," he still wasn't turning around but I was more concerned with how Harry was beginning to shake. "You act like everyone and their grandmother is out to get you all the time even though you're a bloody saint according to every teacher."

"Yeah, Umbridge especially loved to do me favors," Harry shot back, his face reddening. "Especially when she threatened to torture me for information."

"But the moment she's gone you're the shining boy hero again, the 'Chosen One' and all that rubbish. But you like it, don't you Potter? About time someone recognized you for what you are, right? Course, Snape saw you for what you were going to be right away, didn't she? That's why you two have always hung around one another. The perfect bloody couple, a hero and a psychic, just together to make sure the other one did what they were supposed to."

I was about to shoot him down when suddenly the room seemed to lose its sense of gravity. I felt like I was about to lift into the air and I glanced at Draco to see he looked as panicked as I did. I looked over at Harry and gasped. He had stopped shaking but the look in his face was murderous. Just when I thought that the ground was going to push me into the sky there was a surprising crash that made the walls shake and Draco and I both fell to the floor. I heard somebody scream from the other room but couldn't be concerned with it as I looked up to where Harry had been sitting. In his place now stood a very angry, growling black wolf.

"Harry?" I said quietly, very slowly moving to place myself in between the wolf and Draco. I could hear movement from upstairs and the kitchen, but I was worried no one was going to figure out we were in the living room in time. "Harry, calm down."

He barked loudly several times before continuing to growl.

"Harry, I don't speak wolf-ish in this form, remember?"

His growling cut off abruptly and his green eyes widened.

"Merlin and Founders…" I glanced up to see that Lily and the others were standing in the doorway. Alianna was smiling as she explained to my very confused brother what was going on while Keena and Sirius were putting their wands away.

He looked down at his paws and gave a surprised yip, hopping off of the couch and looking around to see his tail. He wagged it experimentally before chasing it for a moment.

"Really Harry?" I laughed and he stopped staring at me for a second before he bounded forward and jumped up to place his massive paws on my shoulders. I staggered a bit under the weight before I steadied myself. I looked him in the eyes and was suddenly hit with déjà vu.

"Kailey, he looks just like your patronus," Alianna stated, coming into the room. "From that DA meeting, remember?"

"Really?" I frowned looking from her back to him. "You know, you might be righ-agh!"

I pushed Harry away as he began licking my face enthusiastically. When I realized I wasn't going to win this way, I transformed myself and we began play-fighting on the living room floor.

"Would somebody please explain to me how this happened?" Draco demanded loudly.

Harry and I froze, one of my paws squishing his face and him with my ear in his mouth.

"They're animagi," Alianna stated simply.

"I can see that," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. "I meant how."

"Magic," she answered in the same tone. I heard Kaleb turn a laugh into a cough.

"It was something we allowed them to pursue," Keena said and I pulled myself up so that I could see that she had put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's a good secret to have against your enemies."

"But was he even trying just then?" Draco asked, looking between Keena and the two of us. "And how long has Snape been able to do it?"

I got up and moved away from Harry so that I could change back. "I've been able to do it since the summer before fourth year. But this was Harry's first time."

"Mum and Dad haven't let me try yet," Alianna added. "But I really, really want to. Though I don't know if Harry actually tried just now."

Harry sat up and changed back, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean to," he said aloud. "I thought you were supposed to clear your mind to do it, anyway?" he added, looking over at his mother and godparents. James and Remus were doing something for the Order at the moment.

"You are," Sirius frowned as the two women glanced at one another. "What were you three doing anyway?"

"Fighting," Draco and I answered without hesitation, though we did look at one another oddly when we realized we had spoken at the same time.

"How new and different," Keena grumbled, shaking her head. "What was it about this time?"

"Same stuff it's always about," I shrugged after glancing at both boys.

Draco nodded but Harry shook his head.

"No, it was worse," he disagreed. "He was…well, he was saying things about me and Kailey…" he trailed off and I blushed and looked down.

"And it made you angrier than usual," Sirius stated with a nod. "And since you've been getting so worked up lately it probably just was the twig that snapped the broom."

"So he just turned into a wolf?" Draco returned doubtfully, wiping the sneer off of his face after a moment.

"Some Transfiguration specialists believe that if a person changes into a predator, their transformations can be triggered by anger. It's less likely to occur when the animagus is familiar with their transformations but if they're not or if they don't use their form often it can happen," Lily answered, her voice taking on the tone of a teacher.

"Can you all do it too?" Kaleb asked, looking around at the adults. They glanced at one another before nodding. "That's wicked cool! Do you all turn into the same animal?"

"No, I'm a dog, Keena is a wolf and Lily is a doe," Sirius replied.

"So when do Draco and I get to start learning?" Alianna asked innocently before my brother could ask anything else. "After all, you and mum started learning when you were my age, didn't you? I'm sure I could figure it out with Draco but it would be faster if you helped us."

Sirius blinked at his daughter before looking at his wife. Keena, however, just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View: _

"No, that's too wide of an arc; keep your wand closer to your body when you wave it," I instructed, adjusting Alianna's grip. "Try again, go on."

Draco was on the opposite side of the room with Sirius, practicing his pronunciation in conjunction with his wand movements, though he didn't have his wand in his hand at the moment. I was still uncertain about allowing Draco to learn this but I knew that Alianna would jump at the chance to teach someone else how to do this. She did have strict instructions, as did Draco, to keep this particular project under wraps. They both knew that if they were removed from our care that they could end up in a bad situation.

James and Remus had come home a half hour after we had started practicing. James had laughed at our situation before adding that we should have known it would happen. Remus, on the other hand, had decided that he would join the two when they figured out how to properly do the spells.

"Just because my transformations are over doesn't mean that we can't still have fun once a month," he had said. "Especially now that there won't be any pain or mood swings."

"Are you going to ask Tonks to join us in our expedition?" Sirius asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe," Remus had replied with a shrug before heading up to his room.

The four of us had looked at one another in shock before Alianna muttered "I _knew_ it" under her breath.

"Mum, can I ask you a question?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Not about this, though."

"Sure, sweet heart, what is it?"

"Are you and dad going to finish your wedding this summer?" she cocked her head to the side her gray eyes narrowed slightly, some of her hair falling into her face.

"I don't know, love," I answered, brushing the stray strands behind her ear. "I'm not so sure it's going to happen ever at this point. But it doesn't matter, our family is together."

"I think you should do it. Between me and Aradia's birthdays," she said decisively. "Or you could do it on the day that you actually got married. August tenth, right?"

"Why do you want us to?" I asked after a moment of consideration. "What's your motive?" I pressed, poking her in the side and making her squeal when she didn't answer right away.

"You won't know unless you agree to it!" she giggled.

"Sort of how you won't know how to change into your form unless you practice these wand movements," I said airily, smirking when she scowled at me. "Shall we focus now?"

"Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "But you still have to have the fun part of your wedding. It is _very_ important."

"I'll talk with your dad about it later. Now, show me how to do those movements."

Later that evening, after the kids had all been sent to bed, the five of us sat talking in the living room. James and Remus filled us in on what they had done that day and it was no small feat.

"We found out that Greyback is refusing to accept the extinction of werewolves," Remus said. "Well, we knew that this would be his reaction, but now it's official."

"How many followers is he managing to keep?" Lily asked, glancing from the former werewolf to her husband.

"Fewer every day," James replied with a slight smirk. "Especially since it's so easy to get at the Aconite Solution."

"But I thought they weren't releasing the ingredients?" I asked with a frown. "Wasn't that a part of the conditions you had with them, Lily?"

"It is part of it, but the new Minister decided he'd rather people be allowed to go in and pay back slowly than have werewolves loose," Remus answered. "Some are able to pay more up front than others, but it is a cure."

"The whole point in keeping the recipe under wraps is just to keep people, like Greyback, from figuring out a, well, antidote to it," Lily added, shaking her head. "Even if I don't understand why he would want to do that."

"It's because his power diminishes if there is no fear," Remus explained. "Now that there is such a simple cure, his power is all but gone. He can't threaten people with transforming them anymore because all it will do is keep them home a total of twelve nights."

"But you still know how to brew it, right Lily?" I asked, a frown forming on my face. "Does he know how to get to you?"

"He doesn't yet," James admitted, shifting so that he sat closer to his wife. "That was part of the reason I wanted to go with Remus. I need to know how angry this monster is with my wife."

"Is he looking for her?" Sirius asked. "He must know how unrealistic of a target she is for him."

"Is she really though?" I demanded, looking up at Sirius. "Voldemort still wants the two of you, we know that thanks to Severus. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help."

"Then I guess we'll just have to make it more difficult for him to do this time. The Mansion is under a Fidelius and it's unplottable now anyway, right?" Sirius shrugged. "So unless _Dumbledore_ rats us out, I think we're safe."

James sighed and I swapped a nervous glance with Lily but the subject was dropped.

"So are you and Tonks officially official now?" Lily asked before the silence overtook the night.

"I'll admit, we have been seeing one another but—"

"Oh, so you'll admit to it, will you?" James grinned. "Funny, I wouldn't have ever suspected it. How about you, Padfoot?"

"Not in my wildest dreams, Prongs! Who'd've thought that our precious Moony would ever consider himself with someone?" Sirius answered sarcastically before he dropped the act. "Honestly, Moony, we all knew the _whole_ time."

"Yeah, well," Remus trailed off and ducked his head.

"Merlin, Moony, are you blushing?" I laughed.

"Shove off, Blacktip," he grumbled. "By the way," he said loudly as the four of us laughed at him. "You should know that my goddaughter invited me to your wedding on August tenth."

"She did what?" Sirius' laughter slowed enough for him to get those three words out.

"Invited me to your wedding," he repeated with a smirk. "I was under the impression the two of you had tied the knot last year."

"We did, but I promised her that we would do the rest of the wedding later," I answered. "You know, the vows and the magical bonding and all that since she doesn't seem to think the contract signing is good enough. She told me today that we have to do it August tenth," I added to Sirius.

"And she's started inviting people already?" Sirius asked, shooting a look at James when he tried to turn a chuckle into a cough.

"She didn't say anything to me," Lily argued. "But I think it's a good idea. We should have something to look forward to for the end of the summer, shouldn't we?"

"But when is there going to be time for Blacktip to look for a dress and all those other things brides do?" James asked matter-of-factly.

"There really isn't much to do," I answered. "I don't need a custom made dress and the Manor house would work fine for a place to go, don't you think? It's just a matter of inviting the right people and making sure no unexpected guests come along."

"That shouldn't be a problem, the Manor house is already unplottable and as long as no one mentions the wedding outside of the Order or the Hogwarts staff, and I don't see why they would, the whole thing should stay under wraps," Sirius pointed out. "If we can do it, we may as well just go through with it."

"That little Marauder has you two wrapped so tightly around her finger," Remus chuckled. "Are you sure she didn't just want to be a flower girl this summer?"

"No, she's too old for that now, don't you think?" Lily answered, looking at me.

"I think she has an ulterior motive that she must have Seen. I also think I'm going to nix that role altogether. But do you suppose Harry would walk me down the aisle or is that weird?"

"It's not weird," Lily replied while Remus shook his head.

"Besides, I'm sure dad wouldn't mind him standing in," James added sincerely.

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View: _

Dumbledore came over one afternoon and asked Harry to go with him to a friend's house. All of the adults were gone for the day, off doing various things for the Order before the meeting that was supposed to take place later that night. Draco and Kaleb, and how strange it was to think of the two of them in one thought, had claimed the chess board in the living room the moment the flames glowed green. Alianna was busy entertaining her little sister, trying to get her to say her first word.

So I was left all alone in my bedroom to consider what it meant that my dad would be taking the post of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Obviously, it was very bad. That stupid curse was more active than ever and Dumbledore knew that. I wanted to tell him that giving that job to my dad meant that there would more than likely be some sort of Death Eater invasion by the end of the school year, but I also knew that without Draco helping them it was more than likely not going to happen.

It left me torn. If the curse wasn't going to end up forcing my dad to kill Dumbledore, what would it do to him? Of course I hoped that it would do nothing to him, like it had done almost nothing to Remus. Well, except to have him mindlessly attack his friends on a wild full moon night. But that was nothing when you thought about how nobody had been seriously injured. And Mad-Eye was okay now. His imposter had been Kissed, but he wasn't the one who was supposed to get hit with the curse, right? Even Umbridge was going to bounce back and turn to Voldemort's side before the end. I mean, I thought that was bad, but she didn't.

I gave a frustrated groan before falling down onto my bed. I rolled over and punched the oversized pillow three or four times. Unfortunately it wasn't as satisfying as I had been hoping for.

How was I going to figure this out? I had meddled with everything so much to the point that Draco hadn't even been assigned to kill Dumbledore. Did that mean that Snape had been given the order instead? More importantly, Dumbledore wasn't dying at the moment, so would he still ask my dad to kill him?

A knock on my door brought my thoughts to a crashing halt.

I heaved myself off of the bed and went to open the door.

"Ali, what's the matter?" I gasped when I noticed how pale the petite girl was and the brightness of her eyes.

"I think I'm really sick," she whispered.

"Why? What hurts?" I frowned, holding her at arm's length and looking her up and down.

"I-I'm…bleeding," she breathed out.

I blinked at her and looked her up and down again, frowning. I couldn't see any blood on her.

Then it hit me. And I was such a horrible person for it, but I couldn't help it.

I laughed out loud.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View: _

"No, Keena, I don't care. No more talking to any boys at all. Not now, not ever," Sirius ordered, pacing back and forth in front of me.

Kailey had flooed me with the message and I had gone straight home to help sort Alianna out. She had been so relieved that she wasn't ill and so angry at herself for panicking that she had burst into tears. It had taken an hour to calm her down. Of course when I got back to headquarters, Sirius had wanted to know what had happened.

Well, now he knew and he wasn't taking the news very well at all.

"Sirius, just because she's gotten her first—"

"I don't care, Keena, you're not listening to me!"

"She's just thirteen, Sirius, you can't just lock her up forever," I said patiently, doing my best not to laugh out loud at him.

"Look, all I know is that my baby girl can now have her own baby girl. I am not ready for that and neither is she. No. More. Boys. That is final," he gave me a hard stare and I cracked up laughing. "This is not funny!"

"Merlin, Sirius, don't you trust her at all? She's not interested in se—"

"Keena, please, don't go there right now!" he begged, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay, Sirius, I won't go there right now," I acquiesced, rolling my eyes. "But we can't move Kaleb out of the guest room."

"Oh yes we can! They do not need to be on the same floor, especially since they're the only two living up there!"

"Where would you move him? Down in with Draco and Harry?"

He hesitated.

"Besides, do you know how embarrassed she would be? She cried for an hour when I was there, Sirius, can you imagine what would happen if the whole house suddenly knew?"

He frowned, thinking it over for a moment. Then he scowled.

"Fine, but I want a lock to be on her door at night."

"So she can lock herself into her room?"

He glared at me.

"Fine, we'll act like nothing is wrong," he groaned, shaking his head.

"Sirius, nothing is wrong anyway," I pointed out.

He ignored me and headed for the door.

"C'mon, we're going to be late for that meeting."

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View: _

Alianna ignored Kaleb for the rest of the week, but he didn't seem to notice. I don't quite understand why she was so self-conscious, but I also didn't want to witness another episode of confused waterworks from her either. Unfortunately, Harry did notice.

"D'you think I should talk to her? She shouldn't be treating your brother like that for no reason," he muttered to me after lunch two days later.

"Harry, for the last time, it's fine. Leave it alone if you know what's good for you," I warned, leading him out to the yard. "Besides, you still have to tell me about how your visit went with Dumbledore."

"You already know where I went," he rolled his eyes.

I gave him a look as I flopped down onto the grass. He sighed and shook his head, sitting down beside me.

"Fine, we went and saw this bloke, Slughorn," he began, adjusting his glasses. "The place was a wreck but he'd done it all himself. It was really bizarre; he wasn't even in his own home."

"Yes, yes, skip the description and tell me about what happened," I said, waving my hand at him before leaning back on my elbows. "What did you talk to him about?"

"Dumbledore asked him if he'd reconsider his refusal to take a teaching post, obviously for DADA, and when he said he wouldn't Dumbledore changed the subject," he reported, lying down and placing his hands beneath his head. "You should see him, Kailey, he's very…different."

"Different how?" I asked, deciding I'd wait to tell him Slughorn wasn't a DADA professor once the story was done.

"He's obsessed with famous people," he replied after a moment of consideration. "He showed me all of these pictures of old students that he'd had, telling me about their accomplishments and how he gets special discounts and prizes and things from them. He even showed me a picture of mum from when she was in school."

"Did he tell you about the Slug Club?" I asked, grinning widely when he shook his head with narrowed eyes. "I won't spoil the surprise then. What else did you talk about?"

"Not much," he shrugged. "I didn't think it was a conversation worth remembering; I don't care who he says were his favorite students, I think he's a prejudiced fool."

"Watch what you say about your professors, Harry," I teased, wagging a finger at him.

He reached out and caught my hand, pulling me down and twisting around so that he was positioned above me. Before he had a chance to do it himself, I reached up and brought his face to mine.

"By the way," I said, breaking us apart after a few moments. "Slughorn is a Potions professor."

I leaned back in to kiss him again but a few moments later he broke away.

"Then who's taking the DADA post?"

"My dad," I answered, trying to move in again, but he pulled further away.

"You're dad is taking over DADA and you're only telling me this now?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't give me that look! Does this mean my DADA grade is going to completely vanish?" he demanded.

"No, but we are learning non-verbal spells this year, so don't expect perfect grades," I replied with a sigh. "But you're probably going to do better in Potions."

"Unless I get below an O on my OWLs," he argued.

I shrugged. After all, if he bought the book, he wouldn't find my dad's old copy, would he? I wanted a look at it myself, after all.

"Speaking of OWLs, when do you think we'll get the grades?" I asked, relaxing into the grass while one of his hands played with a strand of my hair.

"I think I liked what we were doing better than talking about school," he murmured, leaning forward again and ending the conversation for a while.

"Oi! Lovebirds!"

Harry and I groaned as we broke apart at the sound of Draco's voice.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry called back, glaring above me.

"There's a letter for you in here from Weasley and the bloody bird is either passed out or dead!" he shouted back. "I didn't have anything to do with it!" he added.

Harry frowned and looked down at me. "Is he dead?"

"No clue," I answered, shrugging as best I could.

"Guess we'd better go in and check on him," he sighed, getting up before offering me a hand. "Then maybe we'll find a better place to go?"

"Why don't we fix the bird first?" I grinned, not releasing his hand once we were both standing.

When we got inside it was to see Alianna, Draco and Kaleb crowded around the bird. He wasn't moving, but that was normal for Errol. Harry took the letter off of his leg and the contact seemed to bring the owl to life. He hooted softly, opening one eye then the other. Without any warning he spread out his wings and brought himself to his feet, peering around at the five of us gathered around him.

"Figures that Weasley doesn't have a normal bird," Draco muttered under his breath, his interest completely gone now that we knew Errol wasn't dead.

"Hey, Errol has character," I laughed, reaching out and stroking the old bird's feathered head.

"Maybe he should stay here for a few days?" Alianna suggested quietly, looking between me and Harry. "He must be tired."

"That's probably not a bad idea," I agreed, glancing at Harry to see him shrug. "Are any of the adults back yet, Ali?"

"Not yet, but mum did say we could go to the Burrow sometime soon. I think they're adding extra wards over there today before we go over," she answered.

"You think or you know?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at his younger cousin.

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's more polite to say that I think something. Besides, I could always be wrong."

"Somebody owl the _Prophet_, a Ravenclaw admitted to the possibility of being wrong!" I cried out, laughing when she punched my arm.

**So ends chapter two. Now, I know this is the fourth update from me in a row but this is by design (yeah, the last chapter of the last story and the first two chapters of this one were all finished at once!). This is because I am going to be studying abroad this semester. So if my updating seems just as bad as when I update during the summer when I work 50hrs a week, that's why. I promise it's not abandoned and I promise to write as much as possible in my spare time! There should be plenty of inspiration around since I'll be in Scotland anyway (cue excited dancing around)! Keep an eye out for updates from me because if it's not a chapter, it might be part of a shorter off shoot or a one-shot! Much love!**

**:-D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Being Okay

**I disclaim all that is recognized as being famous. **

**Enjoy!**

_Keena's Point of View: _

"Honestly, I don't know what they mean by rushing into things like this," Molly ranted as she stirred a pot of boiling soup. "It's quite immature of them, really."

"I don't know, Molly, the two of them seem perfectly fine to me," I replied, flicking my wand to stop the potatoes from being chopped before lifting the plate of them and bringing them to the counter. "She's a sweet girl; she's been nothing but kind to Alianna."

The Weasleys had invited our large, strange family over for dinner. Lily, Molly and I were preparing the food and the other three Maruaders were outside with the kids. Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Tonks were all still at work, though we expected them to arrive within the hour. Draco had been obnoxious about coming to the Burrow at first, but once it was made clear that it was either come along with us or have a member of the Order drop in to babysit he stopped complaining. Kaleb had reacted with an enthusiasm equaled only by that of Alianna, who had never seen the Burrow in person.

"I'm sure she can be perfectly lovely when she wants to," Molly replied stiffly. "However, I have only ever heard her make comments on how the house is so bizarre and how there is nothing to do here when Bill is at work. She's still only part-time, you know, I don't know what she could possibly be waiting for in getting a real job."

"Have you considered the possibility that you make her nervous?" Lily asked honestly, touching Molly's arm so that the older witch could move out of the way as Lily dumped the carrots into the soup. "Think about it, you're her future mother-in-law. Bill's surely raved about your cooking and how well you keep the house. He probably only did it to make you sound likeable but Fleur could very well be intimidated by it."

"I suppose, but they're still moving things far too quickly. After all, the girl is only what? Nineteen at most? My Bill is twenty-seven come November!"

I sighed and shared a glance with Lily behind Molly's back. It wasn't going to matter what either of us said; this was her baby boy Molly was talking about.

"Molly, do you have an idea about when the results of the kids OWLs will come?" I asked, searching for a topic change. "I caught Kailey pacing back and forth waiting for the post the other morning. She seemed to think they were late."

"It changes depending on the number of students," Molly replied distractedly. "And I don't wonder that they're a bit late this year, with all the added security to certain Ministry officials. Did you hear about the Bones family?"

"No, did something happen to them?" Lily frowned.

"No, but it certainly should have. Arthur was telling me that Amelia Bones and her family were brought to a safe house just the other day and the very next morning the Death Eaters came calling. A few Aurors had been set up to watch thanks to an anonymous tip and apparently they caught two or three of them."

"Merlin's beard," I shook my head. "Anybody we know of?"

"No, but isn't that all the more terrifying?" Molly asked. "The recruiting You-Know-Who did seems to have paid off."

"Emmeline Vance had a near encounter the other day as well, did you hear?" Lily began, continuing when Molly shook her head. "Someone leaked it about her being in the Order and I guess the Death Eaters tried to send a few werewolves for her last full moon."

Molly gasped and Lily nodded gravely.

"Luckily, she's got a cousin who was a werewolf and I gave her a few batches of Aconite Solution just the week before to get to him and his 'pack'. She managed to throw the potion at them and it got in their eyes and mouths. There are some irritating ingredients in it and the three of them are still at St. Mungo's, partially blinded. The Healer's want me to come in and have a look but I have half a mind to leave them the way they are."

"Well it certainly would serve them right," Molly nodded, taking out her wand and flicking it towards the table. It cleared itself and made room for the dishes. "Especially after what happened to the poor Brown family, did you hear what happened to Patricia Brown's aunt?"

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View:_

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Kailey?" Ginny asked, lowering her broom so that we were eye level.

I swapped a confused look with Hermione before standing up and nodding. Ginny landed and led me away a bit so that we were concealed from the others in the trees. Hermione and Kaleb and I had been watching from the ground as the others fooled around on broom. It was sort of amusing watching James and Sirius attempting to outdo one another with tricks.

She turned to face me and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you last summer. Well, all of last year, really," she said looking me in the eye. "I know you care a lot about Harry and he…he cares about you too. I was just jealous."

I sighed as she looked down.

"I'm sorry too, Ginny," I muttered, shaking my head. "I know how you feel about him too. I know it wasn't just a stupid crush for you."

She winced, but looked back up at me anyway.

"Will you tell me something honestly?"

I frowned at her but nodded cautiously.

"If…Kailey, if you weren't here with us and things were different…" she trailed off, her eyes begging me to figure out the rest for myself.

"Things are different, Ginny," I answered quietly, unwilling to answer plainly. "What good does wondering about 'what if this or that' do?"

She didn't answer aloud, just kept giving me the same look. I sighed again and looked away from her before I nodded a bit. She exhaled and I looked up to see that she was looking relieved.

"At least I know I didn't waste my time, right? Besides, you make him happy, and it may be perfectly sappy of me, but isn't that what should count?"

I smiled a little at her and she grinned in reply before mounting her broom again and shooting back off towards the others. I didn't think we would ever become friends, but it was better than hating one another, right?

I sat back down beside Hermione, leaning back on my hands for support.

"What did she want?" Hermione asked quietly as Kaleb cheered from beside her after a particularly quick spiral from Harry.

"Just a peace-offering, that's all," I answered with a half shrug, cringing when James and Sirius nearly collided with one another, though both men laughed it off. "Why do they think that's any fun?"

"Likely has to do with the brain damage they got during their own Quidditch days," said a voice from behind us.

The three of us twisted to see Tonks approaching, her hair a magnificent shade of magenta today, though it was longer than usual, tied up in a ponytail. She flopped down on the grass beside me.

"I didn't think you were at Hogwarts at the same time?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Remus told me some stories," she answered with a shrug. "Anything fascinating happen since the last time I've seen you lot?"

"Well considering I saw you sneaking out of the house yesterday morning, I'd have to say no," I grinned wickedly as her hair flashed bright red in embarrassment before she regained her composure. "Why don't you just move in and have done with it? It's not like any of them would care," I added, nodding towards the 'adults'.

"I don't know quite how other occupants of the house would take it," she answered, her eyes flicking first towards Kaleb and then back at me before she looked up at the players.

"Other occupants shouldn't have a say, I don't think. Then again, what's a sixteen-year-old know?"

She chuckled a bit at that and Hermione snorted. Kaleb just cheered again as Ginny and Harry began a short-lived race.

"I would like a word alone with you, Kailey," Tonks admitted quietly. "If you wouldn't mind, that is."

I suppose it was just my night for random, private conversations.

We lifted ourselves off of the ground and walked back towards the house, talking as we went.

"How are you doing, Kailey?" she started, clearly not know what to say.

"Fine…?" I trailed off, looking at her oddly.

"Sorry, I know this is odd, isn't it?" she laughed at herself a bit. "What I mean is, how are you feeling about…well, about Remus having permanent custody over you?"

I frowned and looked at the ground, my steps pausing as we reached the outside of the orchard.

"It isn't something I've considered much about," I said quietly. "It's nothing against Remus!" I added quickly, glancing up at her to see her giving me a look of understanding. "It's just…I wish…"

"You wish your dad could still be with you," she finished for me.

I blew out a large breath of air and nodded.

"There isn't anything wrong with that, Kailey," she added, placing a hand on my shoulder and looking at me with honest eyes. "Remus isn't going to be angry with you for it, either."

"I feel guilty though, he's gone out of his way to do this and everything. I know it's not a magical adoption or anything but he still went to the trouble of it and now I'm not even really…I haven't thanked him or anything. I don't know if I _can_ thank him for it, really," I shook my head in frustration. "It's just so bizarre; legally, I'm his daughter now, aren't I?"

"Yes," Tonks nodded, biting her lip a little. "But you know, he wouldn't have done it if he didn't care for you. I don't know if he's explained to you why he did it?"

"No, I guess not," I answered with a little shrug.

"You know how Keena used to live with him, after the war, just the two of them. A lot of the time, that amounted to his taking care of her. He knows that you're a different person from Keena, but the two of you do share a lot of qualities. Now, don't mention this to the others, I don't think he wants them to know, but he missed the feeling of having someone to take care of. He feels like he messed up with helping Keena and that, somehow, that meant he messed up with helping you. He's hoping to make up for it now."

I considered this for a few moments, looking away from the witch beside me and gazing at the Burrow. There was smoke coming from the chimney and I could see figures in the windows in the kitchen as they cooked.

"I don't think I can call him 'dad'," I admitted with a sigh. "Do you think that'll bother him?"

"No," she said, her lips twitching as she fought off a smile. "But I do know that he's hoping to buy a house of his own soon. Sirius and Keena talked about doing the same two nights ago."

"They want to separate from one another?" I frowned, sure that the confusion on my face said more than my words.

"Sirius and Keena are only discussing it at the moment," she back pedaled quickly, holding up her hands to dispel my discomfort. "But Remus is pretty dead-set on it. He's mostly looking to see if there are any properties for sale close to one of the Potter's homes. I've already told him you won't like being far from Harry."

I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"It isn't like the Floo Network is suddenly out of order," I grumbled before looking up at her and giving into a wicked impulse. "Would you be moving in with us?"

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

We all jumped as a squeal sounded not too far from the house.

I leaned closer to the window over the counter and smirked.

"No need to panic, Tonks is just fooling around with Kailey," I grinned over my shoulder at Molly, who had gone for her wand with a soapy hand. "Looks like she took the news of their moving well," I added, looking back out of the window.

"Yes, now all we need is for Remus to actually tell her about the house he's already made an offer on," Lily said, shaking her head. "Though has he had his own conversation with Kailey at all recently?"

"I don't think so," I admitted after a moment.

"Is he worried about her reaction?" Molly asked, making a noise of disapproval when Lily and I nodded. "If Severus' reaction to the adoption didn't frighten him I hardly think Kailey's would."

"Severus cooled off after a few minutes, though," Lily pointed out fairly, laying out the cutlery as the flames turned green in the fireplace again.

Bill stepped out, followed moments later by Fleur. Each greeted Molly before the former went out to find everyone outside to bring them in for dinner. Fleur turned to Molly and asked if there wasn't something she could do to help.

"We're all set in here, dear," Molly answered, and I could tell she was taking care to keep the snippiness out of her tone. "Why don't you just take a seat?"

Molly turned back to the stove to bring the stew over to the table and while she wasn't looking, Fleur allowed her face to show her disappointment. Lily and I glanced at one another but said nothing. It wasn't our place, after all.

Arthur arrived at home just as everyone else had sat down and our meal was able to begin with a full table. Thank Merlin for expansion charms.

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View:_

"HARRY!" I shouted up the stairs at the top of my lungs. "HARRY COME QUICK!"

Thunderous footfalls greeted my shout and by the sound of it I had woken up a larger proportion of the house than I had intended. But instead of waiting to see who came to the top of the stairs, I sprinted back into the kitchen with Alianna hot on my heels. On the window sill sat a Hogwarts owl with four letters attached to his leg, three of which were thicker than the fourth. The bird fluffed up when it spotted how quickly Alianna and I were approaching but it didn't fly away. I managed to be gentle as I removed the precious cargo and it flew off in a rush.

"What is it?" I spun around to see that the entirety of the household either in the kitchen or entering it. "Just your Hogwarts letters?" Sirius sounded disappointed and grouchy.

Maybe I shouldn't've yelled so loudly at seven in the morning.

"Oh it's your OWL results!" Lily cried excitedly, though Harry winced and Draco swallowed. "Well, open them up! Let's have a look."

I handed the boys their respective letters before tearing into my own with shaking hands. I took a deep breath and unfolded the letter and read.

**_Kailey Audrina Snape has achieved_**:

Astronomy E

Care of Magical Creatures A

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination O

Herbology E

History of Magic P

Potions O

Transfiguration E

I blinked at it and reread it all through again. And again. And before I could manage to control my facial features, I broke out into a huge grin. I quickly tried to school my look just in case Harry or Draco hadn't done as well but it was no good. There was no squishing my happiness. Three O's! Even though one was in Divination, and only one A, for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Well?" Keena asked the three of us in general.

I looked up to see Harry's face was slowly relaxing while Draco seemed relieved as well.

"No complaints here," I smiled, turning slightly red and holding the results closer to my chest when Alianna tried to get a look at them.

"Kailey, c'mon, let me see!" she whined, reaching for them.

"Nope!" I laughed. "But maybe you want to have a look, Remus?" I suggested timidly, biting my lip as the ex-werewolf blinked at me.

I pretended not to notice the smiles Lily and Keena exchanged while Remus nodded and came forward to take the results from my hands. Harry handed his over to Lily and James and we exchanged nervous glances. I looked back at Remus in time to see him smiling up at me.

"Well done, Kailey," he said with a nod.

"Thanks," I smiled in reply.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley today?" Alianna asked, giving her booklist to Kaleb so he could look it over with interest. "Because some of these books are really interesting sounding."

"We'll see if the Weasleys are going today," Keena replied before heading up the stairs as the baby monitor on the counter began making noise.

"In the meantime, why don't we have some breakfast?" Lily suggested, gesturing to the dining room where the house elves were just finishing up.

I went to follow the others in but Remus asked me to wait a moment. I paused and looked up at him while the others went into the dining room ahead of us.

"Actually, why don't we talk in the library for a moment?" he suggested when I opened my mouth to ask what was going on.

"Kay," I shrugged, following him into the seldom used room.

We entered and sat down around a little table the sat nearest to a wide window in a corner of the room. I suspected the only reason it wasn't dusty was because the house elves had little else to do with their time since they outnumbered the occupants of the house.

"What's wrong?" I asked watching how he fidgeted in his seat.

"Nothing," he answered, looking at me with some surprise. "I did want to congratulate you on doing so well in your exams. These were the first ones you've had to sit for since first year, aren't they?" I nodded but continued looking at him with concern. "Well, I also wanted to speak with you about…well, about the custody situation."

"I thought you were my permanent guardian now?" I frowned.

"I am, yes," he nodded. "I just wanted to make certain that it is okay with you. I know you'll be seventeen in come next spring, but I want you to know that you can always come and stay with me for as long as you need."

"Thanks, Remus," I answered softly. "It is nice knowing that I have a real home to go to if I ever need it."

Snape had never taken me to Spinner's End when I had been under his care and I didn't even know if Dumbledore had a house of his own anymore. Potter Mansion was a home, but it didn't always feel like _my_ home.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he replied, a small smile growing on his face. "But I know Tonks mentioned to you that I'm looking for a house?"

"Yeah, she said so the other night."

"Well, I've made an offer."

I just stared at him, blinking a few times to keep from gulping.

"I want you to come and see the house with me," he continued quickly. "If you don't like it, we won't move away. It isn't very big; only four bedrooms. But it does have an open basement and I thought you might like to use it for a potions lab during holidays. It's not a mansion like this or anything, but it's not too far from here either."

"Um…when did you want to take me to look at it?" I asked quietly, not quite trusting my voice. I hadn't expected him to find a house that quickly for some reason.

"Tomorrow, if you'd like," he answered, looking at me with concern. "Kaleb would be more than welcome to come with us," he added.

But I shook my head.

"He and Draco have been getting close, weirdly enough. I don't think it'd be fair to force them apart. Plus, Draco and Harry fight less now partly because of Kaleb I think."

He nodded at me though he didn't reply.

"Will Tonks move in too?" I asked, hoping to ease away some of the tension.

He rolled his eyes at me and I smirked.

"Seriously, Remus, what is taking you so long?"

"Says the girl who's only just started dating a boy she's had a mutual crush with for the past, what? Three years?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but we're only sixteen so…"

"And how old do you think I am?" he laughed.

"Old," I deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes again.

"What classes are you going to take this coming year?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I think I'll stick with Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and…eh, that'll probably be enough right? All I want to do is experiment with potions anyway. With the Department of Mysteries if I can," I added.

He nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

"What about Care of Magical Creatures?"

"I don't think I'll actually need that one, do you?" I asked, frowning. "Taking care of an animal is different from using it in a potion."

"True, but what if you end up changing your mind about it?" he suggested.

"I won't; I like making potions too much. And if actually working for the Ministry doesn't work out, I can always work for the twins. Though I might like that better anyway," I paused and looked at him for approval.

"So long as you're enjoying what you're doing," he answered once he realized I was waiting for him to do so. "Have you ever helped them with anything before?"

"I looked over their notes some while they were still at school," I shrugged. "But think about it; I'd be experimenting with pranking and potions for a job. It might not pay too well, but I don't need a high paying job."

He nodded again and we were quiet for a minute or two.

"Kailey are you certain you're alright with moving?" Remus asked, breaking the silence.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I replied after a moment's consideration. "Look, Remus, all I've wanted since fourth year is a place I can actually call home with guardians of my own. I mean, the others are great, you know? But Keena and Sirius have their own daughters and now Draco too, and Lily and James are still trying to figure out what they are to Harry and sometimes I feel…like a burden. I miss…I miss having someone who's going to bother me about grades and what I've had for breakfast and just little things that get lost when there are so many other kids around. But that isn't quite what I mean," I paused and shook my head. "I don't need to be an only child but…Alianna was orphaned and Harry feels like he was and Draco is even orphaned now too. But my problems are different. At least, they feel different to me. I am just tired of being a problem child. I don't want to fit in with the others anymore; I just want to be fixed. If I have to live in a different house to do that then…I have to."

"Kailey, you don't need to be fixed," Remus stated, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "You are not broken. You have been through much more than others your age have, that is true, but that does not mean you are less of a person."

He sighed and dropped his head, looking down at the floor.

"I know that you must feel different from your peers," he continued after a moment, raising his eyes to meet mine again. "And you have had different experiences but it is up to you how those experiences affect you. You can choose to grow from what has happened, these past two years especially, or you can choose to let those experiences engulf who you become. The choice is wholly yours to make."

I swallowed and looked away from him, searching for a spot on the bookshelf to stare at, but not finding anything. He gave my shoulder a slight squeeze and I looked back at him.

"I know that I am not your father," he said quietly. "But I hope you can think of me as a person to turn to, whatever the reason."

I sniffed once, then again and before I quite knew it, I was hugging Remus as tightly as I possibly could.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

"Alianna?" I called quietly, searching through the shelves at Flourish and Blotts. The others were going ahead of us to the joke shop, but Sirius and I hadn't been able to locate Alianna or Kaleb when the time I had come to check out. We had already stopped by the Apothecary as well as Madam Malkin's. Remus had taken Kailey to get supplies for her cat while everyone else had visited the Quidditch shop. "Kaleb? It's time to go!" I called out again, sparing a small smile for Aradia as she let out a stream of babble.

I looked down another row of shelves and had to stifle a giggle. Alianna was totally engrossed in the book in her lap and as she went to turn the page, Kaleb had tried to stop her so that he could finish. She had just slapped his hand away and turned it anyway.

"Hey you two, let's go," I said, gesturing for them to follow me once they looked up. "The others are all already on their way to the joke shop."

"Alright," Kaleb answered, shoving himself off of the ground before offering a hand to my daughter.

"Mum, can I get this please? It's really good," she begged, holding the book up so I could see it. "It's about patronuses and the theory of why they're so hard to make and think of and why they take the shape of the animal that they take the shape of and—"

"Okay, sweetheart, I get it," I interrupted, leading the two of them down to the first floor of the shop where Sirius had been looking. "You're sure you don't want to wait until your birthday?" I added over my shoulder glancing down one of the rows and waving to Sirius when I spotted him.

"But mum, we already started it! I can't just wait now!" she whined.

"Please, Professor Black?" Kaleb voiced.

I sighed and shook my head. "Alright, you can have it, put it on the counter."

Once we were all together and I had paid for the book, the four of us headed out of the shop. Diagon Alley was empty for the most part. The few others that were there were walking in grouped clumps, walking quickly between one shop and the next. Some shops were closed down already.

Sirius glanced around at the sound of shouting, wrapping an arm protectively around Alianna. I looked over to see it was coming from the mouth of Knockturn Alley. I pulled Kaleb closer to us and we picked up our pace. We arrived at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes without any incident.

"Molly must love that sign," I laughed, trading a grin with Sirius. "C'mon, kids, let's get inside."

We were just about to leave for Potter Mansion when the screams sounded.

**It's a cliff-hanger! Just to keep you interested at the end of a short chapter. I hope you liked it and I'll see you for chapter four!**

**:-D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Battle at Diagon Alley

**I disclaim all that I recognized as being written or made famous by JKR.**

**BYOT warning and some mild language ahead. **

**Enjoy!**

_Keena's Point of View: _

Before the crowd inside of the shop had a chance to truly begin to panic, I grabbed Alianna's shoulder, forcing her to stand in front of me so that I could hand her Aradia.

"You and Kaleb and the others go to the back of the shop, Fred or George should be able to show you where the floo is, one of you needs to go through with Kaleb. Go to Hogwarts or Headquarters. Do you understand?" I demanded, as a panicked witch jostled into me, nearly pulling me away from my girls.

"Yes, mum," she answered, her blue-gray eyes opened wide.

"Protect your sister, just like you promised, alright?"

"I will," she replied, her eyes beginning to shine with fearful tears.

"I will come back to you," I promised before I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. I raced out into the street, following Lily's flaming red hair and assuming she would be with the others.

Masked figures were crowding into the street, pushing forward from Knockturn Alley in a mad rush of hexes and curses. I threw a shield up in time to deflect a beam of orange light before firing off my own jet of blue. Apparations were sounding all around us in explosions as a mix of Aurors and Death Eaters burst into being all around. I lost sight of Lily as one of the Death Eaters sucked me into a duel.

We battled ferociously and I swore loudly when I didn't manage to block a burning hex. I didn't have time to douse the flames that were climbing up the arm of my cloak as I returned fire, my stunning hex hitting my foe so hard that he flew backwards twelve feet, colliding heavily with one of his own. I gasped in pain as flames licked at my skin, but was forced to delay again as I sent out another stunner at a Death Eater five feet away from me. Ducking any more stray curses, I ripped my cloak off of my body; there was no saving it now anyway. I threw it into the path of another Death Eater's hex and it exploded into shards of fabric; it had been heading straight for a purple-haired Auror. Tonks shouted a thanks at me by way of shooting her own curse just over my shoulder and knocking a different Death Eater down.

I spun around as a flying blur with red hair landed ten feet from me. I fell to his side, conjuring bandages around his heavily bleeding thigh. The appendage was at a strange angle, though I couldn't tell if it was from the curse or from his fall. I looked around us, casting another shield over us just in time to absorb a dangerous red flash of light.

"_Ennervate_," I had to force myself to keep from shouting the spell out. Nothing happened and I had to shoot off another curse to ward away another Death Eater. "_Ennervate_," I tried again, losing some of the control I had over my volume. Nothing happened again.

Instead of allowing myself to panic for the young Weasley boy, I cast off a violent "_Rictusempra_!" at a foe who was trying to knock out one of my charge's brothers.

I turned back to the unconscious boy on the ground, cursing even louder as I saw the bandages were bloodied through already. As I moved to conjure new ones, I was suddenly in throes of pain. It felt like an eternity before I was rescued from the Cruciatus. I gulped in air, managing to flip myself over onto my stomach and move back towards the boy.

"_Ennervate_!" I couldn't stop from screaming this time. "DAMN IT!" I looked up to see deadly green light barreling towards us. "_REDUCTO_!"

The curses colliding then rebounded in different directions, my reducto, thankfully, only hit a window display in the Quidditch shop. The killing curse slammed into the body of a masked villain. Her mask fell off as she crumpled to the ground.

I looked away, and conjured up more bandages as the blood began to seep through the leg of his trousers in both directions. I leaned closer to him after putting up the strongest shield I could think of, ignoring how my arm shook. My fingers edged along his neck, searching for his pulse.

"No, no, no, _no_!"

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View:_

I fought my way through the crowd to where I could see Keena handing the baby to Alianna, Kaleb standing frightened next to them. Someone elbowed me in the ribs while another person knocked into my back. I pitched forward and thought I would hit the ground for sure when I found myself being caught.

Draco didn't say anything when I nodded at him, but he helped me make my way over to my little brother. Ron managed to force his way past a few younger kids to join us. By the time we got there, Keena was gone and Alianna and Kaleb were struggling towards us. We finally reached one another and Ron and I each grabbed onto one of their arms, pulling them towards the back of the shop, Draco's wand was out and his head was whipping from side to side looking for wayward spells.

"Mum said to floo to Hogwarts or Headquarters!" Alianna shouted over the chaos.

I nodded to show I understood, my grip tightening around the younger girl as a panicked mother screamed out to her missing son.

"Have you seen Harry or Hermione or Ginny?" I called back to her. "We got separated!"

She shook her head and shouted the negative back at me, having to really put in some volume to be heard over her sister's terrified shrieks. We fought our way through the crowd, though Draco disappeared for a moment, returning with a fighting Ginny. I still couldn't see Harry or Hermione.

I swallowed the knot in my throat as Ron shoved open the back door wide enough for us to spill through it.

"C'mon, the floo's right through here," he said, as he slammed the door shut, his voice lower now that we were safer. "Someone has to go through with Kaleb."

"Alianna, can you handle bringing the baby?" I demanded, not sure if she should.

"I'll take her," Ron said, holding his arms out. "I've been flooing loads longer than the rest of you."

"I'll bring Kaleb with me," Draco stated firmly. "Weasley's right, you need experience to bring a passenger along," he snapped when I opened my mouth to argue.

Before I could reply, the door shot open suddenly and Hermione nearly fell through it, hanging onto to one of Harry's arms for dear life. His other hand brandished his wand. One of the twins gave him a shove, forcing the two of them into the room with us. Once they were clear of the door, the twin slammed it shut again and we all heard him lock it with magic.

Harry pounded a fist on the door before raising his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I yelled, whipping out my own wand, catching his easily as it flew to me. "What the hell are you thinking?" I shouted at him as he turned to yell at me.

"You want me to sit here and do nothing?" he fired back, his fists clenched. "While everyone else is out there, risking their necks—!"

"Harry!" Hermione snapped and we looked around to see she was holding a shaking Alianna, Ginny was muttering something to the younger girl.

"C'mon, let's just get out of here," Ron ordered, the baby screaming in her sling while he reached for the floo powder. "Harry, you can go last if you really want to," he added over his shoulder as he stepped into the fireplace. "House of Black!" and he was gone in a rush of green flames.

Draco and Kaleb followed him through and Hermione and I exchanged looks before she nudged Alianna forward to go before going through herself. Ginny went next, casting a glance over her shoulder at Harry and giving me a look before she was gone.

"Swear to me that you'll follow," I demanded, gripping his wand tightly for a moment before holding it out to him. "Because you _know_ I'll just come back for you."

He scowled at me, swiping his wand out of my hand.

"Fine, go," he snarled.

"Merlin, Harry, you just don't get it!" I shouted at him, reaching forward and bringing his face down to meet mine. I felt him relax for a moment before his grip tightened.

"How am I supposed to protect you if you won't let me?" he growled, breaking us apart.

"I don't need protection, I need your trust. Now, trust me when I say we need to get out of here now."

He nodded, lifting the pot of floo powder up and thrusting it towards me. I grabbed a handful and moments later I was tumbling out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ginny just barely managed to steady me and move me out of the way in time before Harry came through.

"What the bloody hell took you two so long?" Ron demanded, shoving Harry's shoulder.

"Sod off," he grunted, stalking forward to begin pacing in the kitchen.

I glared at him again and shook my head when I caught his eye, nodding to his cousins. He sighed and managed to change his expression a little, though his pacing didn't slow. Alianna was trying to soothe her little sister, but I thought it sounded more like she was trying to soothe herself. Hermione saw and brought her to the table. Ginny sat down beside them, looking at Ron until he sat down next to her as she began to shake. I moved to sit by Kaleb and Draco as the waiting began.

"The brats and blood traitors have returned?" I jumped badly as Kreacher shuffled into the room. "Kreacher wonders what has happened that this is being so."

"Go to the attic and stay there, Kreacher," Alianna snapped. The house elf looked confused by her tone; she had always tried to be polite to the elf.

"Kreacher is sorry, young mistress, very sorry indeed," and he was gone with a faint pop.

"Here, Ali, why don't I take Aradia for a moment?" I suggested when the twelve-year-old went back to trying to soothe her sister.

She looked up at me gratefully and I went over and took the baby from her. I bounced her gently in my arms, moving forward to walk in time with Harry's pacing, managing to get him to slow down a bit.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked after some time.

The soft murmurs of encouragement ceased while everyone waited to hear my answer.

"No, I didn't," I answered, only bothering to keep my voice low since Aradia was beginning to calm down finally. "I don't know what they're doing there."

"Well what reasons could they have for doing it?" Hermione asked and I could tell that making it logical would make her feel better.

"You mean other than spreading panic and terror?" Ginny quipped, rubbing her eyes furiously. "Someone should get in touch with Charlie," she muttered as an afterthought to Ron. "He'd want to know."

"We should wait until there's something to say," her older brother replied, awkwardly wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"They would do it if they wanted something," Draco announced over the Weasleys.

"Like what?" Harry snapped.

"Maybe a person," Kaleb answered, shuddering in his seat. "Maybe they want to kidnap someone."

"Or something," Hermione agreed readily. "But what or who?"

I frowned, looking down at the baby as she babbled unintelligibly at me.

"Was Ollivander's still open?" I asked, feeling a weight drop in my stomach when Alianna and Draco nodded at the same time.

"What d'you mean, 'still'?" Draco frowned.

"Oh no," I groaned, shifting the baby to one hip so that my other hand could cover my face. "Why am I so _stupid_?" Harry pulled me to him in a supportive hug.

"What would they need Ollivander for?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Weasley?" Draco sneered. "He's a _wandmaker_. You think Aurors are the only ones who break wands occasionally?"

Ron glared at him and opened his mouth to argue back but Ginny elbowed him and he shut his mouth again without saying a word.

We stopped talking and Harry led me over to the table to sit down before he resumed his pacing. It was an uncomfortable hour to say the least. The baby eventually fell asleep in my arms, and I was thankful that I was sitting down. Alianna was slumped forward on the table, hiding her face from everyone. Ginny brought a chair closer to the rest of us and curled up in it just as she had last Christmas. Kaleb was staring blankly at the table and Draco was watching Harry's movements back and forth across the kitchen.

Finally the flames in the fireplace glowed green. I was a little surprise that it was Snape who stepped in the room to greet us, but he didn't even look towards me. Instead his eyes sought out the two redheads in the room.

My breathing hitched when I realized his frown at them was only one of pity.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

Their evacuation of Diagon Alley was so sudden that I almost didn't notice it. I was still trying to use the Reviving Spell to awaken the horribly pale and cold Weasley boy in front of me. Even the occasional after effect tremor from the Cruciatus wasn't registering. I had found his pulse, but he refused to awaken. I had changed his bandages three times now and would need to do it a fourth time soon.

"Come on, damn it, _ennervate_!" I was working desperately to hold back tears.

"Keena!" Sirius' shout jarred me out of my focus and I looked up at him.

"I need a Healer now!" I screamed at him, returning my attention to the still bleeding wound in his leg. I didn't look up as I heard my husband's sloppy disapparation. "Come on, please, please, come on, _ennervate_!" my fury and fear spiked and I aimed my wand again. "_ENNERVATE_!"

A flurry of pops sounded around me suddenly and I was moved away from the still unconscious boy's body as a team of Healers swarmed in. One of them was kind enough to pull me to my feet, though another shudder ran through me and I sank hopelessly to the ground.

"Keena, what happened?" Sirius demanded and I realized that he was gripping my shoulders and that one of the Healers had already asked me twice.

"I didn't see what he was hit with," I answered, hating how my voice shook. "I've changed those bandages round his leg four times now and I lost count of how many tries I've had at waking him up. His pulse is hardly even there at all."

I took another breath but shuddered again and lost control totally. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but feel that I had failed him. I had failed this child. He was turning to cold, gray nothingness before my eyes and I hadn't done a damn thing to help him. Why hadn't I tried to apparate away with him before I had been hit with the Unforgiveable?

"Where are Molly and Arthur?" I demanded once I controlled myself enough to ask.

"They're over by the Apothecary with Fred; he got hit with a Cruciatus," Sirius answered, nodding to where the twin was sitting, holding his head while his mother hugged him tightly. "Stay here, I'll get Arthur," he ordered.

I nodded, hugging my sides and returning my gaze to where the Healers were still working furiously to wake him up. Some of them were popping in and out of existence, bearing different potions as they tried to fix his leg. Pounding footsteps were the only warning I got before Arthur was kneeling beside me, asking me what had happened.

I explained again and the older man looked so lost for words as he watched helplessly as the Healers moved in and out of thin air.

"Do you know where the rest are?" I asked Sirius softly, not wanting to distract the anxious father.

"Lily and James are calming Fleur down, she got hit with something nasty on her side; Healers are with them now. Tonks went with Kingsley to St. Mungo's; he's going to be okay but they wanted to check him out. Remus is looking for the other two Weasley boys," he said this last part so quietly that I almost had to strain to hear him. "Will you be alright here for the moment? I need to try and floo Charlie, I told Molly I would."

"Yes, of course, go," I answered, shaking my head.

"Where are you taking him?" Arthur yelled, standing up as suddenly five Healers disappeared with his boy in tow. "Where are you taking my son?"

"Just ask for Weasley when you get there; they'll know who you want," one of the green clad replied before hurrying down the street where another wizard was calling for help.

"Merlin, oh, Merlin," Arthur sank to the ground, moaning into his hands. "Not my boy, not my boy."

I forced myself to sit up and I held the breaking man to me, saying nothing as he burst into frightened tears. After a few moments, I gave him a firm squeeze and pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Go to St. Mungo's, I'll bring Molly and Fred along with me and the rest will come after," I ordered, hoping I wasn't making myself into a liar.

He breathed deeply to calm himself before he nodded and apparated away.

I stood up, shakily, and forced myself to run down the broken alleyway to where I could see Molly sitting beside Fred.

"Molly, Arthur's gone ahead, but you and Fred should go to St. Mungo's now," I stated, breathing heavily.

She didn't ask for details, her eyes widening in fear while Fred looked up at me in horror.

"Follow me, Fred," she managed to choke out before she disapparated.

"Who was it?" Fred asked, standing up to look down at me. "Which of my brothers was it?"

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View:_

Ron and Ginny went off through the floo as soon as Snape gestured to the fireplace, Ron pausing only to give Ginny time to get to the other side. Harry fell heavily into the seat on the bench beside me, his eyes opened wide in shock. I slid closer to him and took his hand in my free one, the baby still asleep in my arms. Alianna was now holding Hermione as her shoulders shook, though she wasn't saying anything to my friend. Kaleb and Draco looked as though they both felt very out of place among us.

"He'll be alright though, won't he? You have magic," Kaleb muttered, looking around at all of his, his eyes finally settling on me.

"The Healers have not yet stabilized him," Snape replied when I couldn't even hold my little brother's gaze. "When Lily flooed me she told me that his leg is bleeding quite heavily. Magic can fix many things, but if they cannot halt the bleeding…" he trailed off at a particularly loud sob from Hermione.

"Who's with them at the hospital?" Harry asked, his voice hollow, but his hand was gripping mine fiercely.

"Your mother and Ms. Black's father are staying with them just now."

"Where's my mum?" Alianna asked over Hermione's head. "Is she alright?"

"She's going to be fine," he answered stiffly.

"But is she fine right now?" Harry demanded, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at my father.

"She's very shaken up; she was the one who found him and she managed to protect him from further injury during the attack. She has some severe burns on her left arm from a hex she could not counter," he looked like he was considering saying more, but he stopped there, his eyes trained on Alianna, who was crying again. "She will be fine, Ms. Black, she intends to go wait with the Weasleys once the Healers have finished with her."

"What about Remus and Tonks and James?" I asked, hoping to distract myself from thinking about the family of redheads waiting anxiously to hear about their ninth family member.

"Lupin is fine; he's helping to get in touch with Charlie Weasley at the moment. Tonks went ahead to the hospital with an injured co-worker. Potter stayed behind to help clear out the alley."

Silence fell again and I leaned closer to Harry. He let go of my hand, wrapping his arm around my shoulders instead. Could this really be happening? I had to admit to myself that it could. But wouldn't they be able to bring him back?

_Not if he's bleeding like that, that alone could be what's kill—no. No, don't think like that, you're not allowed to think like that. He's going to be fine. It's not a choice, he has to be fine. He's too young by far for this. But since when did age matter…?_

The fireplace glowed green again and everyone looked back at it, holding their breath.

James stepped out onto the hearth, shaking the soot from his hair. He looked up at the group of us and spotted my father. Without a word aloud to any of us, he stepped forward and muttered something at Snape. My dad nodded and went back through the fireplace himself, calling out "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" as he went.

"Is there any news?" Harry asked when no one else dared to speak.

"Nothing new yet; he's still not stable," James replied, running a hand distractedly through his hair. "That doesn't mean it's over," he added, looking steadily at his niece and Hermione before glancing over at me. I dropped my eyes to the table. "Alianna, your mum is fine now and she said she would be here the moment something changed."

"How are the rest of the Weasleys?" Kaleb asked when no one said anything for a moment.

James blew out a gust of air.

"Fred got hit with a Cruciatus but everyone else in the family is not hurt. Charlie finally answered and he's on his way now," he replied.

"Will magic be able to save him?" I whispered after another few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Keena and Lily were talking about it but…" he trailed off for a moment, closing his eyes and sighing before continuing. "His soul is still in there. From how I understood it, it's his leg injury that's causing all of the problems. The blood replenishing potions aren't doing what they're supposed to be doing. That's why your father left; he has some special stores of the stuff that might be able to help."

"But they might not help," Hermione's voice cracked as she said it.

James bowed his head.

As the next five minutes passed, you could have heard a pin drop. Other than the occasional sniffle (and I couldn't tell whose was whose as I stared determinedly at the table) there was complete silence. A crackling noise sounded and I looked up to see the flames glowing green a third time. Emotion welled up inside of me before suddenly deflated when it was Dumbledore and not Keena who stepped out onto the hearth.

James looked up at him and opened his mouth but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Nothing has changed," the ancient headmaster said quietly.

Everyone returned to their previous positions and I rested my head on Harry's chest for a moment before the headmaster spoke again.

"Ms. Snape, could I have a brief word with you?" he requested.

I sighed and sat up, offering the still sleeping baby to Harry. She woke up a little as she was passed along and once she saw who was holding her she let out a stream of happy babble; Harry rarely held his baby cousin. I stood up and followed Dumbledore out into the hallway. He shut the door behind us and put up a silencing spell on the door.

"There is no sign of Mr. Ollivander," he stated without preamble.

"I know," I answered, looking away from him. "He was supposed to have already disappeared before we went to Diagon Alley; I figured that maybe Voldemort didn't need him anymore for some reason."

"What is the reason for which Mr. Ollivander was taken?" Dumbledore persisted.

"Why are bothering to ask me? You already know," I countered, gesturing to his wand.

"The Deathly Hallows?" he whispered, sounding like some of his worst fears had just been brought into being. "I had hoped to be wrong on this occasion."

"No, he only wants the wand; he doesn't have a use for the stone or the cloak. At least, I never thought he did. But still, that wand is something that he thinks will turn the tides of the war."

"And it will," he replied. "It most certainly will."

I frowned a moment and gave the old man in front of me a searching look.

"Only if it changes hands," I argued. "You aren't the one who is supposed to defeat him."

"Mr. Potter divulged the prophecy?"

"No, sir, not yet."

"Will he defeat him?"

"If I have anything to say about it," I gave him another look. "I'd assume you'd want a say as well, sir."

He did not answer me and I glared at him.

"Don't you dare," I ordered. "Don't you dare think you can just leave us behind in this mess. Don't you realize how much worse it would all get if I let you?"

"Ms. Snape, you may have realized this, but we have already located and destroyed a number of the cursed items. Only three remain in existence at all. In fact, three of them were destroyed even before he returned to human form; he is still unaware that any have been disposed of at all," Dumbledore argued. "You cannot change everything, Ms. Snape. I am sorry you think that you should."

"Since when have I given off that impression? Didn't I let Cedric Diggory die? Didn't I allow Sirius to escape Azkaban followed by letting Wormtail escape our capture? I'm also pretty sure I let the Basilisk come back out of retirement as well. Don't you think when I interfere I actually might have a reason for it?" I listed off, angry with the old man in front of me. He would never understand. "Why do you always presume to know everything?"

"When you are my age, you will understand," he answered, not rising to my bait at all. He sighed though before he continued. "I think it is best if we return to the kitchen to await the news of Mr. Weasley's condition."

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

The blur of green robed Healers wasn't even registering anymore. I was sitting beside Ron, one of my arms wrapped securely around his broad shoulders. The sixteen-year-old had managed to hold tears back this whole time, but it wouldn't be long until the tension of waiting came to a boiling point. His father was the only one in the room with his older brother. I glanced up at Sirius who was pacing in front of me. He didn't notice.

Nickie and Orion had shown up with Alexis after Charlie had returned a second time from the floo. Orion hadn't acknowledged anyone else at first, heading straight for his older sister and bringing her and her daughter straight into his chest for a long, tight hug. Nickie had sat down beside Fred, noticing how he shuddered again, and taken him into her arms as a tear leaked out of one of his eyes. I was managing to withhold my own shudders better now that I had someone beside me who needed the support more.

Alexis wandered over and sat down on Ron's other side, taking one of his hands in hers. He sniffed loudly before he was silent again.

I looked up again and noticed that the green robes were not flowing in and out of the waiting area quite so often anymore. Other families were pouring into the waiting room as they were contacted. Farther down the hall, I spotted Arthur walking towards us, his pace slow and labored. I found myself holding my breath and my grip around Ron's shoulders tightened.

Everyone watched the Weasley patriarch move closer to his family. He had eyes only for his wife. She let out a terrified sob and he went forward the last few steps, taking her in his arms.

"No change," he murmured to Orion who had been the only one able to ask.

Ron fell apart in my arms.

I looked up at Sirius again, nodding my head towards the floo. Even though Arthur had said that there was nothing different now, there was only one reason why they wouldn't let him remain outside the room to look in through the window.

"Okay, sweetheart, okay," I murmured to Ron, rubbing small circles on his back as he leaned into me.

"Keena," I looked up to see Lily had returned from fetching some tea for Molly. She leaned closer to me so that Ron wouldn't be able to hear. "I spoke to Remus," she whispered in my ear. "He agreed with us; if they fix his leg we can try it but if not…" she trailed off as I nodded. "I managed to let Amanda know; she'll tell us if we can."

I nodded again and she stepped away, heading to sit down with two others of Ron's brothers. I watched her as she spoke a few words of encouragement first to one then the other. Both were blaming themselves for getting separated from their injured brother.

I looked farther down the row to see Ginny was now resting her head on Fleur's shoulder. They were holding one another tightly as they waited. Both had tears streaming down their faces.

A touch on my shoulder alerted me to Sirius' return. He was pale, but I couldn't fully read his expression. He sat down beside me and left his hand on my shoulder while I continued to try and comfort Ron at least a little bit for a few minutes more. Then Sirius' grip on my shoulder changed and I looked up.

Two Healers were walking towards us. Amanda was one of them. Neither of them was smiling. They went straight to Molly and Arthur, Lily moving forward to stand beside them to listen to what Amanda said.

Suddenly the parents were holding one another tightly, their sorrow indescribably painful to watch. Ron stood up suddenly, moving to sit with his remaining brothers all of them looking lost and defeated. Ginny and Fleur were sobbing as they held to one another tightly.

I looked beyond the grieving family to catch Amanda's eye. She noticed and shook her head at me, her own tears running down her face. I stood up slowly, letting Sirius engulf me in his arms as I began to cry.

I was used to death. My father had died after an attack like this one. My mother had died holding my hand. My grandparents had all died of old age, two of them before I had even joined my family as a foster child. My daughter's family had all died before I had known her. My other daughter's soul had been stolen before she was born the first time. My friends had died during the last war. Only one of my students had ever died before graduating Hogwarts.

I had never watched a child like this die.

"I don't believe it," I whispered into Sirius' chest. "I can't believe he's dead."

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View:_

The fireplace glowed green again. Sirius and Keena stepped out at the same time. She was crying. He was shocked.

"He's gone," Keena stated, her tears choking her words. "Percy Weasley is dead."

**Don't kill me please. I don't often kill characters! Up next is chapter five. Stay tuned.**

**:-D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Mourning

**I disclaim anything recognized as made famous by JKR.**

**This chapter starts out as very depressing, but, of course, I added some humor in towards the end. Enjoy!**

_Kailey's Point of View: _

I hadn't known.

Percy, annoying, stupid, snobby, pig-headed, outcast son of the Weasleys, was dead.

It was unthinkable that someone like him could die. Someone so cautious, so bookish, could be caught up in a duel in the middle of Diagon Alley of all places. No one had even known he was in the alley when the fighting had begun. The adults were all of the same opinion: Percy had come once he had heard where the fighting was taking place. They all presumed that he had come to help protect his family. Maybe he had.

Mrs. Weasley was unable to plan anything for the funeral and Mr. Weasley was too busy between tending to her and making sure his remaining children were alright to take care of any of it himself. Mr. and Mrs. Dale were taking care of some of it, but every time that they had tried to take care of the arrangements themselves they had been unable to deal with the emotions. Lily and Keena had stepped up in making the actual arrangements, only asking the Dales what they thought the Weasleys would want when necessary.

Hermione, who had been staying with the Weasleys for the summer, came to stay at Potter Mansion for the days leading up to the funeral, staying in an extra bed that we set up in my room. She didn't want to be an extra burden, is what she told Harry and Alianna. She told me that Ron would be more comfortable with grieving properly if he didn't have to worry about her being there. I thought she was wrong, but I didn't mention it.

Kaleb, Draco and Alianna stayed away from the three of us. None of them had really known Percy and none of them were as close to Ron as we were. Sometimes I felt like I was crying more for Ron than I was for his dead brother.

The thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Kailey?" Hermione called out in the darkness of my bedroom the night before the funeral. It had only happened three days ago.

"Yeah?" I replied, my voice wavering.

"What will we say to them?" she asked, her voice little more than a whisper. "When we get there, I mean."

I considered what the answer was in silence, staring up into the darkness. What do you say to a family that has lost a son? To a friend who has lost a brother?

"I have no idea," I replied. Then I sniffed.

I lay awake for hours after I heard Hermione softly cry herself to sleep again. This wasn't supposed to be how things were. We had a cure to dying, didn't we?

_No, you just have a counter-curse…that isn't the same thing_…

I sighed quietly, waiting for more tears to spill over for the umpteenth time when a very soft, unassuming knock sounded on my door. I sat up slowly, glancing over at Hermione's unmoving form, and slipped out of bed. I opened the door just a bit and found myself face-to-face with Harry. One look at his face made mine crumple. I carefully squeezed through the door and shut it behind me before wrapping my arms around him, letting myself sob.

Once we had both calmed down a bit, we headed downstairs to sit in the living room, curling up together on one of the couches. I leaned on his chest and he stroked my hair.

"Have you ever been to a funeral before?" he asked me softly. Neither of us had gone to Mrs. Malfoy's service; we had still been in school when it had happened.

"Two, but I was so little…" I trailed off and he didn't press me for more. "A wizarding funeral is probably different anyway."

"It isn't fair," he stated, his voice cracking a bit. "Ron hadn't talked to him since before the end of fourth year. I'd bet it's the same for the rest of the family. Now he's just…"

We sat in silence, holding one another.

I inhaled in surprise at the feel of someone poking my arm. Blearily, I looked around to see a house-elf standing in front of the couch, wringing his hands nervously.

"Young master and miss is needing to be waking up now," he squeaked. "Brumple is sorry for disturbing the young miss," he added, trembling as he watched me yawn loudly.

"Sorry that you had to wake me up, Brumple," I answered before reaching out and shoving Harry's arm. He came awake with a start and squinting around in confusion; his glasses had fallen to the floor at some point during the night. "Here, Harry," I handed them to him and he gave me a half-smile.

We made our way slowly back up the stairs, neither of us in a hurry to get the day started.

The whole of our house dressed in black robes, the Hogwarts aged occupants wearing our school robes since none of us had anything else appropriate. Harry found some old school robes that would fit Kaleb so that he wouldn't stick out amongst the rest of the group. Each of the adults paired up with underage child, except for Sirius who side-along apparated both of his daughters to the graveyard.

The hot July sun beamed down at us as we waited near the front gates of the cemetery. Other mourners arrived slowly and it was not long before a black hearse, followed by a Ministry limousine, arrived. The Weasleys poured out of the car and came to stand alongside the pathway that would lead to their middle son's grave. Instead of pallbearers, two wizards dressed in fine black robes levitated the casket down the path, leading the procession, followed first by family and then the rest of the Order who were able to spare the day.

I stood between Remus and Harry as the ceremony began. I couldn't bring myself to focus on what was going on throughout it. Looking up at the family, I saw Mrs. Weasley's face was crumpled in grief. Mr. Weasley's eyes were squeezed shut, as if he wished he could wake up from this terrible nightmare. Bill had tears streaming down his face and Fleur was holding him tightly to her. Charlie stood by himself, his hands shoved into his pockets, and he stared blankly at the casket that blinked up at him in the sunlight. The twins were standing so closely to one another that one might mistake them for being attached. Ron was chalk white and had an arm hanging loosely around Ginny, who was sobbing into her brother's robes.

My eyes roved through the crowd and I spotted a girl with dark blonde hair standing just behind the Weasleys. Her face was white and drawn and she was standing by herself. She wasn't the least bit familiar but the haunted way that her eyes watched the casket made me shiver and move myself closer to Harry. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

The ceremony slowly drew to a close, though I paid no attention to what was being said or done. Eventually, I found myself following Remus as a line of people walked by the casket and gravestone to say a final goodbye. My eyes glanced at his stone without my permission and my brain registered: _Percy Ignatius Weasley, 22 August 1976 – 18 July 1996_. I choked back a sob when I did the math out in my head.

The procession came to a lingering halt at the entrance to the graveyard. Some people left while others broke off in small groups to talk in subdued voices. Harry, Hermione and I watched anxiously as in groups of ones and twos the remaining Weasley children left their brother's grave behind them. Ginny had been taken over by Fleur and so Ron walked towards us alone. He paused a little ways away from the three of us, his expression totally blank. Hermione made a little noise beside me before she rushed the rest of the way and pulled herself into his embrace.

I looked up at Harry and he took my hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze before he led us over to our two best friends. Ron let Hermione go and stared at Harry. The two teens couldn't seem to do anything but look at one another for a long moment. What do you say when your best friend's brother dies?

I released Harry's hand and the two boys were suddenly clinging to one another, muttering to each other. I moved slightly to stand beside Hermione and she took me in her arms without a word. The two of us stood back a little to give the boys their privacy. Neither of them had ever hugged one another before, at least not that I knew of. It seemed almost indecent to watch them, so I turned my attention to the other occupants of the graveyard instead.

James and Keena, I noticed, had moved away from their spouses and were standing farther down the rows. They didn't seem to be saying anything as they stood in front of two graves. A moment later I felt stupid for not realizing that they must have been visiting their parents. I wondered when the last time they had done that was.

My eyes travelled back towards the gate where I spotted Dumbledore speaking quietly with the girl I had noticed earlier. She seemed to be declaring something to him and I had the impression that he was trying not to be pleased with her. I frowned at them before my eyes wandered again to find Draco, Kaleb and Alianna were all standing in a small circle, staring at the ground. I was willing to bet that Draco would never make fun of Ron's family again. Not after seeing all of this.

Hearing a pair of shoulder slaps, I looked up to see that Ron and Harry were parting, each with a hand on the other's shoulder. I pulled myself away from Hermione's arms and moved forward. Ron and I only stared at one another for a moment as my brain struggled to come up with something to say. Something meaningful, something that wouldn't sound hollow or empty. In the end, I shook my head and stepped forward to hug him as well. Actions, after all, spoke louder than words.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

"Mum, you should see your grandkids," James whispered, breaking our silence. "And I mean all of them. It feels like we get more of them every year."

"He's lying mum; we do get more of them every year," I spoke up, my lips quirking when James nudged me.

"Tattle-tale," he muttered.

"As you and dad can see, only one of your children ever managed to grow up," I continued without missing a beat.

"He'll do even better now that his furry-little problem is gone," James added and I rolled my eyes. "He's dating now too. So is Harry, actually."

"And yes, all those charms that you put all over the house when Sirius and I started going out have been put up again. James told me about them at the beginning of the summer."

"You should've seen Sirius' face, dad, I've never seen him turn so red," James sniggered.

"He turned redder when I told him our oldest, Alianna, is now turning into a woman," I grinned, glancing at James to see he was now rolling his eyes. "She wants to meet the two of you," I continued. "But I don't know when; I'm not sure today is the best day."

"I haven't even talked to Harry about it," James admitted softly. "I don't know how he would handle it. I'm not a very good father."

"He means he's not a very practiced father. Obviously he does well most of the time."

"She's lying to you," he disagreed. "Shame on you, oh sister dear, lying to our parents so blatantly."

"It's just what dad used to say, isn't it? You can either live your life wishing you had done everything right or you can live it in the moment and do it as best you can at the time."

"She's such a daddy's girl, mum," he whined. "Turning my own father's words against me and everything!"

I sighed and shook my head as we stood in silence for a few moments. We hadn't talked to our parents in ages, either alone or separately. James had asked if I wanted to go and see them for a bit and I had readily agreed. Anything to get my mind off of Percy Weasley.

_Damn you, Keena, you just had to think that, didn't you…?_

I closed my eyes tightly and failed horribly at stifling a sob.

James didn't say anything to me, but he did wrap a strong, protective arm around my shoulders. But it didn't help; I kept seeing him lying in front of me, his glasses askew and his leg bleeding and bleeding and bleeding. I was often surprised that when I looked down I didn't see my hands covered in his blood.

"I messed up, mum," I whispered, unable to make my voice get any louder. "I should have apparated him away the moment I couldn't wake him up. It might have saved him."

"Amanda told you; the timing would not have made a difference," James murmured. "He was hit with a dark curse, right through his femoral artery. Nothing you did or didn't do made a difference, Keena."

"It feels like we invented that spell for nothing," I breathed out, hardly noticing how his arms stiffened around me. "Yes, you and Lily are here, but what about everyone else? Cedric and Narcissa and now Percy and soon Dumbledore too? What good does it do us now? It was supposed to be our edge in this war and we haven't managed to get it to work even once since the first two times it worked."

"Keena, stop it," he ordered, grasping my shoulders and turning to look me in the eye. "How could you think what you've done over the years is useless? Think of everything that you've done. People have still died, but you knew that they would. It's a war, Keena, people that we care about are going to die whether we like it or not. Death is part of life."

I took several deep breaths and bowed my head. He pulled me to him again and I clung tightly to my brother.

When we finally left the cemetery, it was with one less to our original number. Molly had asked Hermione if she wanted to go back with them to the Burrow. The sixteen-year-old's eyes flicked towards Ron before she had nodded. Molly had nearly broken down into tears again as she took a confused Hermione into her arms in a tight embrace.

Our group didn't go back to Potter Mansion, however. Dumbledore had gone to Sirius while James and I were at our parents' graves and asked if we would all not mind going to Headquarters first. Even the kids, which I found very strange; normally he would have had us leave them behind at the mansion if he wanted a private word.

In groups of twos, we apparated into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, the last of our group to arrive being Tonks and Kaleb. Dumbledore arrived moments later, a young blonde witch hanging onto his arm. None of us said anything, though a number of confused glances were exchanged all around the room.

"If you would all take a seat? This should not take long," he said quietly, assuming his position at the head of the table, the young witch going to sit beside the ancient headmaster.

Once we were all assembled, Dumbledore cleared his throat despite no one talking.

"I would like to introduce you all to Audrey Richardson. She has expressed an interest in joining the Order to me today and I have seen fit to grant that permission," he paused and the girl nodded to us, her eyes shining with unshed tears. I realized that I recognized her dimly from the funeral. "The reason I wished you all to meet here today is that Ms. Richardson is in need of a place to stay since she would like to begin working for the Order full time. Now, I trust that Grimmauld Place is a suitable home for the time being, but I do not believe that it is sustainable long term, especially seeing as Headquarters is largely empty during quite a bit of the time."

I felt a burning anger in the back of my mind. Here he was again, asking us permission for something that we would likely have agreed to even if he hadn't addressed us in front of this stranger.

"I've told the headmaster that I don't mind staying here," Audrey interjected quietly. "I just can't live at my flat anymore. Not right now, anyway."

My anger diffused quickly into guilt. She must have been the girl who had been living with Percy. We had all known she had existed, but none of us had ever bothered to find out more about her.

"Of course you're more than welcome to come and stay with us," Lily stated firmly before anyone else could say anything. "We'll find the room."

"She can stay in with me," Kailey volunteered from beside Harry and Kaleb. "There's already an extra bed set up in there."

"Thank you, Lily, Ms. Snape," Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eye glinting madly.

"Is that all you wished to discuss, sir?" Remus prompted when there was no immediate dismissal.

"In front of the children, yes," he nodded and the kids all exchanged bewildered expressions. "Perhaps you might take Ms. Richardson with you to Potter Mansion? I'm sure she would appreciate a tour."

And so Audrey stood and followed the kids to the fireplace where they left through the green flames. Kailey was the last to go through and she lingered an extra moment to see if Dumbledore might let her stay, but he said nothing and so she went through.

"What couldn't you say in front of them?" Sirius asked outright. "And shouldn't the new girl have stayed? She did just join the Order, after all."

"This subject does not have to do much with the Order, Sirius," Dumbledore replied. "It has more to do with a happier topic, as a matter of fact."

"Happier topic?" I asked slowly, frowning at him. "Is this really an appropriate time to discuss it?"

"I believe so, Keena," he nodded. "I trust you have not revoked your wedding invitations yet?"

"Not yet, but we were planning on—"

"Do not," he interrupted Sirius abruptly. "Life must continue on, after all. By changing your plans, you are allowing Voldemort to win a victory. During the last war weddings and births were not halted due to deaths. We cannot allow this war to be any different. If we have nothing worth fighting for, then why bother fight at all?"

"We're not going to cancel the wedding, just postpone it," I argued, shaking my head. "I don't like the idea of celebrating like that when half our guests have just lost a son and brother."

"I agree with the headmaster," Remus said quietly and we all turned to look at him. "A wedding will take their minds off of it and remind them exactly why fighting is so necessary. Percy died for something, whether we know his motivation or not, he came and fought."

"It just seems disrespectful to continue on as though nothing happened," Sirius muttered after sharing a look with me.

"Molly and Arthur will not be bothered by it," Dumbledore assured us. "In fact, Arthur was the one who brought the subject up to me. He says having a wedding to help with will help Molly recover simply by keeping her busy."

I sighed and leaned against Sirius. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I didn't like the idea any better, but if it was what Arthur wanted…

"Alright, I suppose it should still happen on 10 August. Especially if you're certain that it's alright with Molly and Arthur," I added giving the old man a hard stare. He nodded at me and I blew out a breath of air.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, how did you come to meet Audrey?" Tonks piped up before a silence could ensue.

"She was at young Mr. Weasley's service today; she told me that the two of them had been quite close and she wants to avenge his death by continuing in the fight that he joined that day," he replied soberly. "Vengeance, of course, is not a preferred course for one so young to embark upon. However, I believe that under your influences, she will be guided out of such unhealthy desires."

"But no pressure, right?" Sirius snorted. "We don't have the best track record against vengeance, sir."

"Perhaps not all of you do," he conceded and I rolled my eyes. "Did you have something you wished to add, Keena?"

"You want us to help this girl get through such an awful mess," I replied, shaking my head. "When none of us have suffered this kind of loss."

"Exactly; you will not be fooled into saying words like 'I know what it is you're going through but it will get better'. You've between you all had many different experiences. Some more tragic than others, yet all of you have still been able to come out of it and fight back. Yes, I daresay Ms. Richardson will learn a great deal from you," he nodded to himself and rose from the table, heading over to the fireplace while we all remained seated. "I shall see you at the next meeting. Until then, stay safe."

Once the green flames died down, the six of us stared at one another.

"There are days when he makes sense and there are days when he doesn't," Remus said, shaking his head. "I wish I knew which one today was."

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View:_

Audrey was a nice girl, I think. She kept to herself a lot of the time, but Alianna seemed to like her. Of course, Alianna liked almost everyone she met.

The night after Percy's funeral, she stayed awake in our room, crying. I knew, because I stayed awake as well, not having any clue what to say to the girl. It had come out that she had been in Cedric Diggory's year, but had been a Ravenclaw, though Alianna hadn't remembered anything beyond her face from the common room. It explained why she hadn't been familiar to even Keena. Audrey hadn't said anything, but the adults had quietly told us that she had been seeing Percy. Draco had looked like he wanted to make a snide comment, but he had managed to hold it in.

The next day, I led the older girl down to the kitchen for an early breakfast. Neither of us had slept well and neither of us really knew what to say to each other. I suppose social awkwardness in Percy's girlfriend shouldn't have surprised me much, circumstances notwithstanding.

"Good morning Kailey, Audrey," Remus said as we entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Remus," I replied, sitting down at the table and accepting a plate with a bagel and fruit on it from one of the house elves.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin," Audrey murmured, sitting down stiffly beside me.

Remus didn't wince the way the other two Marauder men would have.

"You can call me Remus, Audrey," he corrected lightly. "Everyone else does."

She gave him a small smile.

"That might take some getting used to," she warned softly.

"Well, you are an adult, Audrey," he shrugged. "Besides, if a trouble-maker like Kailey can manage it, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

I choked on my pumpkin juice and glared at my guardian.

"I do not make trouble," I glared, sitting up straight and lifting my nose into the air once I caught his wink.

"You don't?" Audrey and I turned to see James striding into the kitchen, followed by Kaleb and Draco. "I could have sworn it was what you did best," James continued without missing a beat.

"You've confused me with your son, I think, Mr. Potter," I answered gravely, smirking when James glared at me.

"Why do you always have to call me old? It's not very nice," he complained while Kaleb sniggered.

"Since when has my sister been considered 'nice'?" Kaleb asked, ducking a swat from me as he walked around the table to find a seat. "See? She just tried to hit me!"

I rolled my eyes when Draco snickered under his breath.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" I asked Audrey. "It's full of immaturity and general silliness."

Her small smile widened at that. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle it after a little while."

"So did the kids show you all around the house and everything yesterday?" James asked once our group was mostly settled.

"Yes, they were very kind, Mr. Potter," she answered, blushing and nodding when he told her to call him 'James'. "I'm very excited about the library," she added just as Lily and Alianna came in.

"Finally, someone who understands!" Alianna sighed, plopping herself down beside Audrey. "Kaleb is the only one who comes in and reads with me, but I don't think he likes to do it."

"I do so!" my brother protested, his face heating up. "Most of the books are wicked awesome; not the boring stuff that I have to read for school. Besides, I've been helping you study all summer, Ali."

"Yeah, but you don't like to do that in the library! That's the place where studying should really be done," she protested.

The two of them began bickering and Audrey leaned closer to me.

"So can you explain to me again how everyone here is related?"

"Kaleb is my younger brother, Ali is Sirius and Keena's daughter, Draco is their ward," I listed off quietly, eyeing the two fighting kids warily. "And Kaleb and Ali don't usually fight. Draco and Harry fight the most."

"Be fair now, Kailey, you fight with Draco as well," Remus added when I didn't.

Draco snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"And what are everyone's houses at school?" Audrey pressed, choosing to ignore the two of us.

"Harry and I are in Gryffindor, Draco is in Slytherin and Ali is in Ravenclaw."

"And Kaleb?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh, Kaleb is a muggle," I answered, shaking my head.

She gaped at me.

"What is he doing here then?"

"It's a long story," Lily answered, leaning across her niece and my brother. "And if you two don't cut that out, I'll make you clean the whole kitchen and help the house elves all day."

Alianna rolled her eyes and Kaleb sat back in his seat, stabbing moodily at his food.

The remainder of the house's occupants slowly made their way into the kitchen over the next half hour and soon everyone was going about their daily business. Lily had invited Audrey to go down into her Potions lab, something I envied her of, while ordering us all to get some studying done. James lifted a sniffling Aradia into his arms and began playing with her, trying to get her to say the word 'snitch'. Keena and Sirius were too wrapped up in their own little discussion to notice what he was doing. Remus chuckled and Tonks and I looked at him strangely; he was going to take me to visit the new house today so I was getting out of studying.

"He tried to get Harry to say that as his first word too," he explained.

"Harry's first word was 'snitch'?" I asked, grinning.

"No," he grinned before laughing again.

Tonks and I frowned at one another before she snorted.

"Oh, Merlin, Remus it wasn't what I think it was, was it?" she giggled.

He nodded and she burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, looking between the two laughing adults.

"Think on it, Kailey, it'll come to you," Remus said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

I frowned for another moment before my eyes widened.

"No, really?" I gasped. He nodded again and I laughed as well.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

Sirius and I decided that we would go to the Weasley's house to see Molly and Arthur. It was all well and good for Dumbledore to give us permission on their behalf, but I didn't think it was good enough grounds to stand upon.

We waited until mid-afternoon before apparating over to the Burrow. The house was quiet, which was usual now that the twins had moved out, but the windows were still wide open, inviting sunshine and air into the grieving house. Sirius and I approached the door and he knocked on it gently. There was some bustling coming from the other side of the door before it was opened by Fleur.

"Sirius, Keena," she acknowledged, moving aside to let us in.

The kitchen table was clear, though the dishes in the sink were being done by Hermione, who turned when she heard Fleur's voice. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and headed off towards the stairs, nodding to Fleur as she went.

"Would you like a drink per'aps?" she asked, her accent seeping through. "'ermione weel bring Mrs. Weasley down een a moment."

"No thank you, Fleur," I replied glancing around the room. "Have you and Hermione been taking care of the cooking and cleaning?"

"Non, just ze cleaning," she answered softly. "Ze cooking still gives 'er some peace of mind."

I nodded and sighed.

Footsteps on the staircase alerted us to the arrival of Molly. Hermione had not come back with her.

"Sirius, Keena," the matriarch's voice caught a little in her throat. "I suspect I know just what this is about. Arthur is in his shed at the moment, but I'm sure I can deal with your reluctance all on my own. Well, do sit down."

Sirius and I exchanged looks, but sat down across from Molly. Fleur sat down beside her future mother-in-law. I noticed that the two seemed to be much more at ease with one another.

"Dumbledore spoke with us yesterday," I said without preamble. "About our wedding."

"Yes, Arthur asked him to," Molly nodded. "If you've come here to tell us you'd rather wait, you might as well save your breath; a wedding is something special and just the thing to help us heal."

"Molly…" I trailed off when she gave me a stern look.

"It will have been just more than three weeks by the time your wedding arrives. That's nearly a month, dear. Now, I won't promise to keep my eyes dry, but I still want to bake that cake. And after all, you never know what is waiting for you around the corner, dear. Please, do not wait to get this done on our account," she said firmly, her eyes shining.

I sighed and broke my eyes away from hers. How could I say no to an argument like that?

**So ends another chapter! Now, I know Audrey was the name of Percy's wife according to a few online sources, but I have no clue what her maiden name was so I made one up. I killed her husband, so I couldn't very well leave her out of it all! ALSO! Look out for a one-shot titled "Say Snitch"! Until next time!**

**:-D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Life Goes On

**I disclaim all that is recognized as famous from JKR. **

**I hope you enjoy it immensely. **

_Kailey's Point of View:_

My feet hit the ground with solid impact. Before I even opened my eyes, I yawned loudly, hopping to pop my ears back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked me, doing a very poor job at hiding his amusement.

"I'll be better when I can apparate on my own and don't have to deal with Side-Along anymore," I answered, opening my eyes and giving my guardian a look.

July thirtieth wasn't just the day before Harry's birthday this year; it was the day that Remus and I were moving into our new house.

I looked up at the little cottage in front of me and smiled. I had known right away that I would like the house the first time that Remus had taken me. It was made of stone and only two stories high with three bedrooms and a bathroom occupying the top floor, two of them much smaller than the other. A fourth bedroom was on the first floor, but it was as large as the big one upstairs. Remus and I had decided that this one would serve as a library/study room. After all, I didn't need a large bedroom to myself. I teased him endlessly when he chose the other large bedroom, though.

The yard was decent-sized, a little stone fence lining the property. It also provided a visual of where the wards had been put up. We had a Fidelius up, with Keena acting as our secret keeper, in addition to several other wards. One of them, Remus told me, would disturb a scent trail in case any werewolves tried to come after us. He was quite paranoid about such foes, which confused me seeing as the Aconite Solution was so readily available to us.

"Don't wish away the rest of your time at Hogwarts," he cautioned me, flicking his wand at my trunk, which he had just re-sized to its normal proportions. "There's plenty left to do up at the castle."

"I know," I sighed. "But it'll be so much easier when I can just use magic whenever I want."

He chuckled but didn't reply, nodding at me when I went around him and opened the door. He brought my trunk upstairs for me, but I stayed on the first floor, looking around again. The few pieces of furniture were covered in white sheets and the wooden floors were bare. I inhaled deeply before coughing a little and going over to one of the windows and opening it wide to let some light and air in.

It may not have been much, but it would be home.

Creaking on the staircase alerted me to Remus' return and we stared at one another before looking around the would-be living room for a minute.

"Want to redecorate?" he suggested.

"Yes, please."

I gathered up the sheets from the coffee table and small chests from the corners of the room, leaving them in a pile in the middle of the room; they needed to be washed. Meanwhile, Remus followed behind me, flicking his wand at the woodwork to dust it. When I lifted the sheet off of one of the couches we both gasped in horror.

The pattern on the fabric was mustard yellow and rusty orange. It formed a pattern that looked like mice and cat's eyes.

"Can you fix that?" I asked nervously, looking up at Remus in hope.

"We might have to get Keena or Lily in here," he admitted after a few moments. "But let me give it a try first."

He only managed to succeed in changing the colors on the fabric to muted gold and fuchsia.

"We're leaving the sheets on until that's fixed," I said stubbornly as I replaced the covering to avoid dealing with the pattern.

We pronounced the living room passable after he changed the color of the walls from pale brown to pale green. We decided that the fireplace would be fine for now since it was already connected to the floo network. The kitchen was our next target. Again, it wasn't terribly big, but it would do. The table was oak, with six chairs around it. An island separated the dining area from the cooking area, with several cabinets located beneath that counter in addition to around the walls. The door to the refrigerator even matched the woodwork.

I scrubbed the table down by hand while he dealt with the stove and oven. I lifted one of the seat cushions and swatted at it experimentally. A cloud of dust rose up and I sneezed three times in a row. Then I looked at the table.

"Oh," I groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"I got the table dusty."

He laughed at me.

I threw the cushion at his head.

After a brief pillow fight that was followed on a lecture on food-fighting rules, we finished the kitchen by changing the color of the walls from bright yellow to off-white.

"That way I'll know if you get food on the walls," was Remus' reasoning for the color change. I rolled my eyes at him but he didn't seem to notice.

The future library was tackled next. He transfigured the bed into a massive bookshelf that took up an entire wall all to itself. One of the nightstands became a desk and the other became a coffee table. The rocking chair that had occupied the room was turned into a long, fluffy couch, which I pushed to sit along the wall next to the bookshelf and across from the room's largest window. After some brief squabbling over the location of the desk, it finally went to stand next to the smaller window of the room.

"There's no desk chair," I pointed out after we admired the room for a minute or two.

"Oh, right," he muttered, flicking his wand at what had been the footrest for the rocking chair. "Try it out," he suggested, gesturing to it.

I did so, happily twirling in the spinning chair.

"I might study more often if I get to use this chair," I said, making it go faster and faster.

"Are you sure you're sixteen and not six?" he teased.

I planted me feet on the ground and glared at him.

He grinned at me and shook his head.

"Come on; time to fix the basement into your Potions lab."

I hopped off of the chair and followed him to the staircase. The basement door was along the wall where a cupboard would have been placed. I wondered briefly if this would bother Harry at all before shaking the feelings away. Remus flicked his wand and the lights came on. He led me down the stairs and my jaw dropped when he came to a stop.

The walls of the basement were painted white and the floor was smooth, gray stone. A fireplace sat along one of the walls and on the mantle were photographs of my friends, my brother and even my dad. There was also a small pot sitting on the corner of the mantle that I assumed contained floo powder. In the center of the room sat my cauldron, positioned perfectly over some crackling flames which were making the water bubble happily. A long desk lined the wall beside the fireplace with parchment and quills and ink already lined up along with an extra muggle desk lamp and all of my Potions books. On the other wall sat a work table with a stone top, perfect for preparing ingredients, all of the necessary tools already lined up. Along the fourth wall was some shelving with ingredients situated in order of most common usage.

"Is this…is it really…?" I spun around looking at everything. "How did you…?"

"Lily and your father came over and helped set it all up. The ingredients came from Bobbin Apothecaries; Keena mentioned to us that you have a lifetime supply from them?"

"Yeah, ever since the Quibbler went out that one time," I nodded, waving away the detail. "Remus, this is amazing! Think of all the interesting things I could make in here! Oh! I can try to make Felix Felicis or a Polyjuice!"

"What would you need Polyjuice for?" he laughed, giving me an odd look.

"Practice, of course!" I grinned, keeping my mouth shut about how put out I was that Hermione had only let me help prepare ingredients. Besides, I was sure I could come up with some short cuts of my own by now.

"So I take it that you are pleased with your lab?"

"Very pleased; this is the best thing in the world," I spun around once before my eyes landed on the mantle again. "Except, you need a picture up there too, Remus, you are my guardian after all."

He looked ready to protest but I held a hand up.

"Don't worry, Tonks can have a spot too, but not until you at least give her a ring."

I squealed when he shot a jinx off at me that turned my hair purple.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

A very solid thunking sound called my attention to the library. It couldn't be Kaleb or Draco; they were having a chess tournament against one another for the day, somehow using four boards. It couldn't be Aradia; she was with Alianna who was trying to get her to say 'Ali'. It couldn't be Audrey or Lily, since they were at Headquarters all day again. It couldn't be Remus or Kailey; they were setting up their new house and moving in that night. It couldn't be Tonks, she was at work, or Sirius, he was at Hogwarts with Dumbledore doing something to the wards. It might have been James, but I had just passed him in the hallway (I had turned his hair pink a week ago when I heard what he had been trying to get Aradia to say so he was hard to miss).

That left Harry.

I opened the door to the library and looked inside. The thunking didn't halt, so I slipped in through the doorway and shut it softly behind me. I walked along a few rows of bookshelves before I spotted him. He was sitting with his back to the bookshelf, tossing what looked like a tennis ball off of the opposite shelf.

I cleared my throat just as he caught the ball again and he froze, looking down the row at me. He sighed and I raised an eyebrow at him, going forward and sitting down next to him. Neither of us said anything, but he sighed again and resumed bouncing the ball off of the shelf.

"Where did you get a tennis ball?" I asked after a minute of this.

"Found it on one of the shelves."

"Oh," I had no idea why a tennis ball would be in this house. "Care to explain why you're being moody again?"

"Not moody," he grumbled under his breath. "Just annoyed."

"About what?"

"It's Kailey," he muttered. "Not the moving part. Well, yeah, the moving part. But you know about the Prophecy, right?" he whispered the last of it, but I nodded. "Well, she should too, but she hasn't said anything to me about it. It's like she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Have you brought it up to her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"Don't you think that maybe she is waiting for you to tell her about it? She might just not want to press you."

He grunted and caught the ball, rolling it around in his hands.

"I just don't understand why she thinks moving away from here is a good idea!" he burst out suddenly. "I mean, she's going to have to spend every day here still anyway since Remus will be doing things for the Order most of the time. There's no point in her just going over there to sleep."

"You know, your dad told me a funny story the other day," I said after a few moments of silence. "Something about one of the house elves waking the two of you up in the living room?"

"It's not what you think," he muttered, turning red. "We just…sometimes we need to talk to each other and then we get tired."

"So you're afraid that by her not being here, you won't have anyone to talk to?" I guessed.

"No, that she won't have anyone to talk to," he said softly.

I sighed and put a hand on top of his as he squeezed the ball tightly in his fists.

"She'll be fine, Harry. And you will too. Try not to worry so much, there's only another month left of summer in any case."

I patted the back of his hand and stood up. I began walking towards the door when he called my name. I turned to face him to see that he was standing and staring at me.

"Thank you," he said, his face reddening again. "For always talking to me, I mean."

I smiled at him before going off in search of my daughters. I needed to make sure that Aradia wasn't being taught to say 'snitch'.

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View:_

"And you should see the view from my bedroom window, Harry! It's just like at Hogwarts except it's…calmer, I suppose. Just fields and fields before it all plunges into trees. I can't wait for you to visit! Remus even said that I can help name it once we're ready for that," I paused, my grin fading when I looked over at Harry, who was lying on the grass beside me, staring unblinkingly at the sky. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said too quickly. "Why?"

"You look like someone just stripped your Firebolt and forgot to make it flyable again."

"Sorry, I'm fine."

I glared at him and he looked back at me in annoyed confusion. I huffed and turned my glare on the trees, hugging my knees to my chest.

"What did I do?" he asked and I heard him sit up beside me. I shrugged off his hand when he tried to put it on my shoulder.

"You know, Harry, you've been like this ever since you found out that I was moving. At first I thought it was just because of…Ron's brother, but now?" I shook my head and looked up at him. He was frowning at me but made no move to argue the point. "Merlin, Harry, you were miserable all day yesterday and it was your birthday! Aradia even managed to say her first word! You didn't even crack a smile for most of the time."

"I don't know if I consider 'no' to be a good first word," he rolled his eyes. "Though I suppose it was better than mine," he added, smiling when I couldn't suppress a giggle. His cousin's first word had prompted the telling of his own. "Besides, how do you know it's your moving that has me upset?"

"I don't, Harry," I shook my head. "Mostly because you won't tell me what's upsetting you. I know it's a strange concept, but I am not omniscient."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, effectively messing it all up. He glanced around us for a moment before shaking his head and tugging me to my feet.

"Come on, I don't think we should talk about this out here," he muttered, leading me back into the house.

After glancing in the living room to see the rest of the Hogwarts aged occupants gathered around a game of Exploding Snap, he led me up the stairs towards his bedroom. The two beds were shoved against opposite walls, as far apart as they could possibly be. Other than a few posters of Quidditch teams, nothing was on the walls. Draco would be moving into Remus' old bedroom at the end of the week and I had no doubt that this would coincide with the reappearance of all of Harry's photographs.

I flopped down on Harry's bed and watched as he began to pace.

"Just let it out, Harry," I said after a few minutes of this; I was beginning to feel dizzy.

He threw me a look before sitting down on the other end of his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Prophecy?"

"The same reason I don't tell you everything else, Harry; it might not have been true," I answered honestly, meeting his gaze head on. "And, to be honest with you, I was hoping it wasn't true."

He sighed and broke our staring contest, resuming his melancholy look as he studied his carpet. I scooted forward on the bed and placed a hand on his knee.

"That doesn't mean anything changes, you know."

"Like hell it doesn't, Kailey," he grumbled, but he took my hand in his anyway. "That means I'm dangerous to be near."

"You're stuck with me, Harry, whether you like it or not."

"That's the problem," he raised his eyes to mine again. "I might like it too much. I don't want you to get hurt just because of me."

"I won't get hurt—"

"You don't _know_ that, Kailey," he said firmly, giving my hand a squeeze. "And I won't let you put yourself in that kind of danger. Not for me," he trailed off and looked away from me, letting go of my hand.

I frowned at him, feeling irrational emotion bubbling up inside of me.

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered.

"Maybe…maybe we shouldn't—"

I reached forward and pulled his face to meet mine. He resisted for half a second before he pulled our bodies as close together as we could manage sitting up on the bed. His hand tangled in my hair before I broke us apart.

"Before you even begin to think like that again, let me remind you who else is on Voldemort's hit list," I growled and he had the common sense to look a little embarrassed. "I might even be higher up on it than you, Potter."

"Only for your name, Snape," he answered and I grinned when he resumed kissing me.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that we split apart, though now he was lying on top of me and we were a little tangled together. Our heads swiveled to the door and Harry hastily sat up when we realized that Audrey was standing in the open doorway.

"Er, sorry," she stammered, turning red. "The door wasn't shut all of the way and it kind of swung open when I knocked."

"It's fine," I squeaked, blushing, though I was incredibly glad it hadn't been one of the other adults. Or my little brother, for that matter.

"Well, anyway, Professor Black wants to see you two; something about checking if your robes for the wedding fit," the blonde witch finished quickly before turning on her heel and heading away from the bedroom as quickly as possible.

Harry and I glanced at one another and I was happy to see that I wasn't the only one resembling a fire engine at this point. We headed downstairs to the living room, carefully not touching one another the whole way there. Currently, the living room resembled Madam Malkin's shop, even Madam Malkin was there. Sometimes it was hard to forget just how rich the Potters and Blacks were.

The couches had been removed from the room and racks of robes lined two of the walls. Two makeshift dressing rooms were placed side by side, one labeled 'Wizards' and the other labeled 'Witches'. There was some muttering from behind the Witches' dressing room, but Tonks and Alianna were combing the racks at the moment.

"Harry, your mum already picked out your robes; you can go ahead and get into the dressing room," Tonks said once she noticed our presence. "Kailey, the color theme is the same as my hair," the metamorphmagus added, nodding her head which was currently crimson.

"Okay," I nodded, coming to stand beside her and Alianna. "So what are we looking for here?"

"Bridesmaids outfits," Alianna answered, bouncing on her toes.

"But these are all gold?"

"Well, Keena will be the one wearing the crimson," Tonks replied as though it were obvious.

"In Wizarding weddings, the bride doesn't wear white," Alianna replied to my look of confusion. "That's a muggle thing."

"Really?" I frowned, cocking my head to the side. "That's weird."

"Well, sometimes a muggle-born will wear white because that's what her family expects, but usually she doesn't. Lily wore green," Alianna informed me. "Mum wants to be able to wear her mum's wedding jewels, and they all have rubies in them. She says that Potter women almost always wear them; they get passed down mother-in-law to daughter-in-law, since they usually only have sons. In grandmum's will, though, they were passed down to Keena instead since James and Lily hadn't married yet."

"So will they pass down to you then?" I asked curious, smiling at Alianna's excitement.

But she frowned.

"I'm not sure; maybe I'll wear them, but I think they should stay in the Potter name, don't you?" she shrugged. "After all, it's been that way since before their name was 'Potter'."

I shrugged in reply and began pawing through the gowns that they were looking at.

"What color are you going to make your hair, Tonks?" I asked, glancing up at the slightly older witch.

"Keena asked me if I would just go natural," the Auror stuck out her tongue. "Just to make sure I didn't clash or anything. Not that I would ever do that on purpose, but I understand."

"What's your natural look, Tonks?" Alianna asked, looking up at her godmother in curiosity. "I'm sure it's pretty!"

Tonks gave Alianna a small smile before sighing and closing her eyes. Her hair lost its crimson color, morphing to deep, dark brown and lengthening to half way down her back, becoming wavy in the process. Her features sharpened in a way that reminded me a little of Draco, but it looked softer on her. When she opened her eyes they were gray.

"You're so pretty, Tonks!" Alianna squealed.

"Thanks squirt," Tonks blushed, though she shifted back to her previous look after a moment anyway.

"Why's your hair so long that way?" Alianna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I haven't gotten a real haircut in years," Tonks laughed. "Don't need to when I can control my looks like that."

"Oh, look at this one," I murmured, pulling a gown out to show to the other two.

"Good pick, Kailey," Tonks nodded. "It'll probably look good on all three of us," she added, taking the gown from my hands and flicking her wand at it. Two more appeared and I just barely caught them before they hit the ground. I glared at her but she only shrugged at me. "Let's try them on then."

After trying on a grand total of five dresses, we finally settled on one that would look good on all three of us. Lily was to be the matron of honor, but she and Keena had already picked out a dress for her in a slightly paler shade of gold. Alianna and I stuck around to watch as Keena went back and forth into the little cubicle of a dressing room as she tried dress after dress.

"I don't know what you two think is so funny," Keena grumbled after she caught me and Alianna giggling at the looks of annoyance Tonks and Lily were trading.

"It's just you said that this wasn't as big of a deal to you anymore," I shrugged while Alianna nodded beside me. "But now you're acting like a normal, overly anxious bride."

"You and dad are already married mum, I don't think he'll care too much how you look," her daughter added with a slight shrug.

"He might not, but I'd like the pictures to come out nicely," Keena muttered, accepting another gown from Lily while Madame Malkin fussed around looking for another gown for her to try on. "Besides, he doesn't have to worry about what he's wearing the way I do."

"Is he wearing any traditional Black colors?" Tonks asked curiously while Alianna and I traded confused glances.

"He doesn't like the way silver robes look on him and he knows that I'm wearing red, so no, I don't think so," Keena answered. "He's just wearing your average dress robes; just dark colored with an accented hemline."

"What are the traditional Black colors?" Alianna asked once her mother was back in the dressing room.

"Silver and, well, black," Tonks replied with a shrug. "The Potters are gold and crimson if I'm not mistaken?" she glanced at Lily who nodded.

"Very Gryffindor," I grinned.

"There hasn't been a Potter in any other house in centuries," Lily shrugged. "That might just be because there have never been many of them living at once. The Blacks, though, well, they're family is much more widely spread and since their last name is a color…" she shrugged again and Alianna cocked her head thoughtfully.

"Do all of the families have colors?"

"The really old ones do, yes," Tonks replied. "I heard a rumor that the Dumbledores were purple and turquoise once, and Professor Dumbledore does wear a lot of purple."

Tonks changed her hair briefly to match the colors of Dumbledore's family, giving herself a long beard to match. Alianna giggled and I smiled, shaking my head.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

Aradia's first birthday dawned wet and gray. I was woken up by crying over the baby monitor which seemed fitting in a way. After a glance over at my husband, who was still sleeping, I got out of bed and stretched before heading upstairs to see to the baby. By the time I arrived, Sparky had already calmed the little birthday girl down.

"Good morning, Mistress," the elf piped up happily. "Little miss is just having a bad nappy is all. Sparky is having fixed it already."

"Thank you, Sparky," I smiled, holding my arms out to take my baby girl. "And a very happy birthday to you, little one."

She let out a stream of babble, inserting the word "no" in quite a few times. I laughed and shook my head at her.

"No? It's not a happy birthday? Well, of course it isn't, your daddy is still asleep," I nodded importantly and she shrieked in delight. "Should we tell daddy no more sleep?" I asked, heading towards the stairs to go back to our bedroom.

"No!" she crowed happily. "Da-ee no!"

"Daddy no?" I grinned, hoping she was about to say her second word.

"Da-ee no," she trailed off back into incoherent babble.

I smiled at her again before catching another sound as I walked along the corridor. Someone in this hallway was crying. I frowned, looking around and seeing that my old bedroom was the closest room. I called for Sparky and asked her to bring Aradia to Sirius. Once the elf and the baby were gone, I knocked gently on the door before pushing it open.

I was greeted with the sight of Audrey, hastily wiping her face with the backs of her hands. She sniffed and looked up at me before breaking down into tears once more. Without a word, I entered the room fully and took her into my arms. Neither of us said anything for a long while, not until her crying had calmed down.

"I loved him," she whispered finally. "I know I'm young, but really, I did. I think we could have…we could have gotten married. Had a family and…and g-grown old together."

I had no idea what to say. Here I was, preparing to celebrate my daughter's birthday before celebrating my year-old marriage with my husband. What could I possibly say to this grieving lover?

"What should I do, Professor?" she asked, leaning away from me to look me in the eye. "How can I make this right?"

"I don't know if anything will ever make it right, Audrey," I answered softly. "Time will heal it a little but the best thing that you can do is to keep living and to keep fighting. And believe that good things will come to you again."

"Do you think they will?"

I placed a hand on the side of her face and smiled at her.

"Of course I do. And you should too."

"Professor, did you lose anyone? In the last war, I mean."

"My parents," I answered with a nod. "My father died after a raid in Diagon Alley when I was sixteen. My mother died a few years later when Death Eaters attacked the old Headquarters."

"Where were the old Headquarters?" she asked quietly.

"Here," I replied with a sigh. "But both of them would be proud of us for continuing to fight. To continue to defend all who we love, because why else would we fight?"

"Giving up seems like it would be so easy," she murmured before glaring at the wall. "But Percy would never have stood for that. Hard work and determination; that's what he lived by so that's what I will live by," she sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes again. "Besides, there's always something to live for, right?"

I nodded at her and she managed a tiny smile.

"Keena!"

The shout caused Audrey and me to jump up. I sprinted to the hallway, Audrey on my heels. Sirius shouted my name again and the two of us took off sprinting down the hall, other members of the house joining us as we went.

"Sirius, what? What is it, is everything all-?" I paused in the doorway after I slammed the door to our room open. Sirius was sitting on the bed, holding a giggling, babbling baby on his lap.

"Mama!" she shrieked out, giggling happily when she saw me gasp and cover my mouth.

**Mellowing out the extreme drama in spirit of the impending holiday season! So if I don't update before, happy Hanukah, merry Christmas, or whatever else you may celebrate or do! Much love to you all!**

**:-D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Power He Knows Not

**I disclaim anything recognized as famous.**

**Lots of Fluff ahead, but I stuck some humor in there too, fear not! **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

_Keena's Point of View:_

"Mama!" the little wail came forth from across the room. "Mama, baba?"

Four days after her first word and suddenly she's making sense with her sentences.

"Bottle, Aradia?" Alianna answered; she was playing with her little sister to give Sparky and I both a break. "Is that what you want?" she asked, holding it up.

"Baba, baba!"

I glanced over again and smiled to see the younger sister reaching out to the older one.

"Keena? Did you hear anything I just said?"

I blinked and looked back at Lily and Audrey, both of whom shared a look before rolling their eyes. I smiled sheepishly at them and shrugged.

"Sorry, priorities."

"I think you might be the first bride to ever say something is more important than your wedding," Lily laughed. "But could you at least try to focus a little better? Molly said she needs to know what you want to do about the cake by this afternoon when she comes over so that means you need to actually choose the flavor."

"Oh, I don't know," I muttered, leaning on my elbow. "Audrey, what do you like in a cake?"

"Chocolate," she replied promptly.

"Okay, chocolate it is."

"White chocolate, dark chocolate, chocolate with melted bits of chocolate thrown into it—?"

"Merlin's grave, Lily! Just plain old chocolate! With plain old frosting!" I cried, covering my face with both hands. "It's not as big of a wedding as yours was, Lily," I reminded her. "My family isn't as big as yours was and the part of Sirius' that we see is miniscule. I'm not expecting it to be upscale or the talk of the town or anything."

"It's the talk in the _Prophet_ already," Lily reminded me. "Do you know what they would do if they figured out the venue or the date?"

"Alert every Death Eater around?"

"Well, yes," she blushed. "But they'd send every reporter they have to cover every detail. It's a Potter-Black wedding. It's been a long time since either of those families has had a wedding. Don't you remember the camera frenzy at mine? And that was just because of James. You're the first girl in the Potter family for centuries!"

"I'm already married to him," I reminded her.

"Yes, but now you'll be _magically_ married to him."

I sighed and looked back over at the girls. Alianna was getting Aradia to stop chewing on a block.

"Alright, let's finish this up so we can get to Headquarters on time tonight."

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View:_

I stirred my potion slowly, counting in my head and watching for the color to turn from pale pink to fuchsia. One would think that a love potion would be harder to brew, but once you figured out the short cuts it was pretty easy. The only problem was that sometimes I had to figure out what the new count was for stirring. Usually it was easy to figure out with math, but sometimes, like right now, I had to pay close attention to the potion itself.

Fred and George had asked me to make a large batch for their sweetheart line at the joke shop. They had rewritten a contract that I had had Remus look over before I signed to something stupid like being required to say 'Oh great and noble twins of mischief' every time I addressed the two of them. I had punished them accordingly with a modified canary cream. However, this did mean that when they ordered something from me, I had to get it done in a set time frame depending on the potion. So Harry and I had gained permission from the adults to come over and use my potion lab during the day.

"Pass me the essence of rose, Harry?" I requested as the color began to shift. I stopped stirring and took the bottle from his hand, measuring out what I needed before putting it in drip by drip. "Then stand back, I'm not sure how strong this will be."

"How much longer will it take?" he asked, coming around to stand across from me.

"Just…a bit…there!"

As I added the last drop of essence of rose, the potion puffed out a cloud of pink with a little hiss. As I leaned away from the fumes and looked at the book on the table beside me and smiled; it was the exact reaction I should have gotten.

"Whoa," Harry leaned back from the cauldron, coughing while I extinguished the fire below it.

"Too close to the fumes? I told you to back up, didn't I?" I asked with a smile, which faded when I saw the expression on his face. His jaw had gone a little slack and he was staring at me with wonder. "Harry? Are you alright?"

He came around the cauldron at an alarming speed before pulling me to him, kissing me intensely. I pulled away once I realized what was happening. He groaned in disappointment and held my body close to his with his hands on my hips.

"Harry, I think you need to take a minute away from the potion," I said, blushing at his continued staring.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, bringing one of his hands up to caress my face.

"Harry, you inhaled the potion, why don't you go upstairs while I—"

He cut me off with another intense kiss. It probably would have been easier to resist if I wasn't enjoying it so much. Eventually, though, I pulled back again.

"Harry, I need to take care of the potion so that it's ready when Fred and George come to—"

"Merlin, Kailey, why are you always talking about them?" he growled, his hands holding possessively to my wrists. "Why don't you start thinking about us more often?"

"I'm not going to argue with you while you're under the influence of a potion," I answered firmly. "Now please let me go or the potion will go bad," I lied. "And if that happens we won't get to spend more time together today."

"Fine," he grumbled, releasing my wrists.

"Pass me that big flask?" I requested while I reached for a ladle.

He handed it to me before moving to stand behind me and wrap his arms around me, watching as I ladled the potion into the flask. Well, at least I knew the potion worked, right? Too bad I didn't have an antidote on hand. I glanced at the book and found that it would wear off in six hours if consumed. Maybe it would be less for Harry since it had been inhaled. I was about to turn my full attention back to the flask when I jumped and nearly dropped the ladle.

"Harry, stop that," I muttered, pulling away again, but he wouldn't let go and he kept kissing my neck. "Harry, I mean it."

"Don't you like it?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, you're under the effects of a love potion," I replied, scooping the last of the potion into the flask, and trying to ignore it when he resumed kissing my neck. "And if it's this strong when you've only inhaled it, I'm telling the other two that they'll need to down the dosage into those sweets."

"It's not just the potion," he answered, sounding highly offended. "You know how I feel about you," he added, turning me so that I was facing him.

"Yes, you like me a lot and I like you a lot, but we're not going any further than that in this conversation," I shook my head at him and pulled away, moving to bring the potion over to the fireplace. "C'mon, I told you mom we'd come straight back to the mansion once I'd finished this."

"I like it fine right here with you," he replied, putting his hands on my arms and kissing me again. "Why should we go back right away anyway? You're wards are just as safe as at the mansion. Besides, we're alone here."

"Because I promised her, Harry," I said patiently, hoping that Lily had an antidote somewhere in the house. "You don't want me to break a promise, do you?"

He gave me a puppy dog expression, looking at me over his glasses. I glared at him and handed him the floo powder. He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ladies first," he said.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and put it back on the shelf so I could take a pinch myself. My feet landed solidly in Potter Mansion and I stepped out of the fireplace and placed the flask on the kitchen table.

"Lily!" I yelled, just as the flames behind me glowed green.

She came out of the dining room with Keena and Audrey.

"We had a little accident," I said, pushing Harry's arms off of me and stepping away from him before he could embarrass us in front of his mother. "With the love potion…" I trailed off so I could fend off Harry again. "He inhaled the fumes."

"Oh Merlin," Lily shook her head and came forward. "Let's go, Harry, down to the lab."

"Is Kailey coming?" he asked, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me closer to him.

"No, Harry, this is a surprise for her," she answered. "Keena, come with us?"

She nodded and followed the other two, pushing Harry in front of her as he looked back at me. I waited until the three of them were out of the room before I fell down into a chair at the kitchen table. I covered my face in my hands, only looking up through my fingers to glare at Audrey as she laughed at me.

"How long has he been acting like that?" she asked once she had calmed herself down.

"Ten minutes or so?" I shook my head. "I had _no_ idea he would react like that."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before footsteps alerted us to the arrival of Draco. He looked at me and frowned before looking at Audrey.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked.

"You're covering your face with your hands, Snape. And I haven't seen you without Potter by your side the entire summer," he answered pulling out a chair for himself and sitting down.

"Why the sudden interest?" I returned, putting my hands down.

"Because I live here; if there's something going on, I deserve to know about it," he replied haughtily.

"I had a minor potions accident," I answered after a long moment of silence.

"You poisoned Potter?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Audrey snorted, giving me a look as I blushed.

"Technically, it isn't classified as a poison."

"You finished the potion, then?" the three of us turned to face the fireplace to see Fred and George dusting themselves off. "That's great and it works, I take it?"

"Well enough that you should down your intended dosage," I nodded, gesturing to the flask on the counter. "The fumes were wicked strong."

"Speaking from experience?" one of the twins laughed while the other held the flask a bit farther away from him. "You look pretty, well, loveless to me."

"Loveless? You made a love potion and got Potter with it?" Draco snorted before laughing. The twins exchanged looks before looking to me for confirmation.

"He was standing too close to the cauldron and got hit by the fumes," I mumbled.

The kitchen erupted with laughter again.

The twins stuck around for a little while with me in the kitchen so we could hash out just how much we should decrease the dosage by. Audrey left the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley arrived and brought her into the dining room, but Draco stayed with us to put his two cents in every few minutes. Much as I could tell the twins wanted to snap at him every chance they could get, Draco was giving good potions advice. Harry came back into the kitchen briefly, but quickly disappeared once he realized that everyone already knew about what had happened.

"If you wanted to measure the duration of the effects, you should've just let Potter ride it out," Draco shook his head at me.

"It wouldn't have worked with Harry, though," I argued tiredly.

"Why not? You're already with him; you could have just ridden it out," Fred pointed out.

"Exactly; we don't know how much the potion exaggerated what he actually feels," I answered, blushing. "I'd like to think what he told me was mostly real, but since the effects of the potion are supposed to create strong infatuation…I don't know. The potion did what it was supposed to do in the cauldron. It's better to start out with a lowered dosage, that's all. If it's too low, increase it next time."

"But then we waste our resources," George shook his head.

"No you don't," Draco inserted. "If the potion doesn't last long, people will buy more of the product to get more time. Then the next time Snape makes some for you, you can just offer a newer, longer lasting product."

The twins considered this before nodding.

"Much as it pains me to say this, I think you might be right, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed away from the table.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I've reached my Weasley intake level of the week," he sneered, heading out of the kitchen.

"Too bad he'll see us at the wedding later on," George grumbled while Fred shook his head.

"Thanks for your work, Kailey," Fred said, standing up while George handed me a note.

"As promised, your first payment," George grinned when I goggled at the number. "It's a bit extra for those notes you took care of while we were still in school."

"We just wanted to see your face," Fred smirked.

"Your payments all go straight to Gringotts."

"An owl will normally let you know when the bank adds the gold to your vault."

"You sure you did your math right?" I asked, still staring at the number in front of me.

"Even if we didn't, you and Harry gave us our start up funds."

"We owe you," Fred added with a sage nod. "A lot."

"But for now, we've got to head back and get to work."

"See you at the wedding!" they said in unison before apparating away.

I smiled at the note again before folding it up and putting it in my pocket.

"They're gone?" I glanced around to see Harry poking his head around the corner. "Thank Merlin, not sure I could stand anymore teasing today."

"Good to see that your mom took care of you," I smirked. "Maybe next time you'll be more patient when I'm brewing a potion like that?"

"You're assuming I'll ever be near you in a potions lab again."

"What about at school? I thought you wanted to be an Auror," I frowned in confusion.

"Can't, remember? I needed to get an 'O' in my Potions OWL," he sighed unhappily, leaning against the doorframe. "D'you want to go for a walk? Mrs. Weasley, mum, Keena and Audrey are talking about going round and getting opinions for the cake and flowers."

"Too girly for you, Potter?" my smirk transformed into a grin when he rolled his eyes.

"If I have to sit through one more dinner where all we talk about is what color flowers to get, I'm going to curse something."

"Join the club," Kaleb entered the kitchen from behind Harry and slumped down at the table. "It's all Ali wants to talk about and it's wicked boring."

"It's her parents' wedding, Kaleb," I shrugged. "She's gonna want to talk about it."

He shrugged in reply before looking around.

"Where's Draco? He was supposed to come help me with something," he said as though suddenly remembering the plan.

"I dunno, he was in here a few minutes ago helping me and the twins," I frowned at him, exchanging a quick glance with Harry. "What was he going to help you with?"

"Math; Lily says I need to keep up with the standard muggle curriculum for when I go back to school. Whenever that is," he sighed and shook his head. "I wish I could just go to Hogwarts for real, like you guys all do. It's not fair."

I bit my lip and looked up at Harry. He was frowning at Kaleb and I could tell he was trying to figure out what to say. Both of us seemed to be coming up short, unfortunately.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find Draco," he shoved himself back from the table and went off in search of the other teen.

"That was random," I muttered, standing up and joining Harry. He took my hand and we headed out into the backyard. "What do you think brought all that up?"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Kailey," he answered quietly. "He's been living with wizards for a few months now. It must be frustrating not to be able to do any magic himself."

"Being a muggle isn't all that bad," I replied. "You remember what it was like for us."

"Yeah, chores that never ended and a nice cozy cupboard to rest up in at the end of the day with one or two scant meals thrown in."

I winced and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It wasn't too bad towards the end," he admitted. "I remember after Remus and Keena babysat me for Mrs. Figg that things got better. I got fed more regularly at any rate. I've never actually told mum and dad."

"Do you think you ever will?" I asked, looking up at him.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before turning to look at me.

"I don't know. Dad would probably go and do something horrible to them and it would make mum cry, I bet. It might just be better to leave it alone unless something comes up. It's not like I ever have to see them again anyway," he paused and I wrapped my arms around him, resting my face on his chest. He put his head on top of mine and sighed. "Though Keena told me that Aunt Petunia wants to see me. Just one more time."

"To make amends?"

"I guess," he took a deep breath. "And with Percy's death…I dunno, Kailey, I just feel like maybe I should try and fix things with them. They never loved me or even cared but…"

"You'd feel better knowing you'd done everything that you could do to make things right," I filled in and I felt him nod. I chuckled under my breath.

"What?"

"You've got such a noble streak, Harry. It's not up to you to save the entire world."

"No," he paused. "Just the world that Voldemort wants."

"And you aren't alone for that either," I pulled back slightly to look at him before I leaned up for a kiss.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. This was it. A year ago today I was married to my best friend legally. Now, we were making it magical. I was standing in the entrance hall of the Potter Manor house, which was a great deal larger than the Mansion, waiting for the music to start so that we could head out into the front yard where the ceremony would take place. Afterwards, the party would move inside to the ballroom where the house elves had been busy at work for the past week getting everything prepared. I took another deep breath and let it out even slower.

"Keena, are you alright?" Harry asked me nervously, eyeing the way that I was rolling my bouquet of gold-colored roses between my hands.

"Yes, fine," I replied softly, commanding my hands to stop moving.

Harry nodded slowly and returned his gaze to the ground. He was wearing navy robes with a golden hem. He kept reaching up to ruffle his hair before pausing and forcing himself to not touch his already messy head. The corner of my lip twitched when I caught his eye drifting up towards where Kailey was giggling with Alianna. Both girls, as well as Tonks, were dressed in golden, one-shoulder gowns that swept to the floor. Lily was also wearing gold, but her dress had two thick straps that tied behind her neck. All four of them were wearing their hair tied up in ponytails.

I bit my lip and glanced over at the mirror again. My dress was bright crimson with a medium skirt that reached the floor and an off-the-shoulder strap. My hair hung in loose curls and a slight, goblin-made gold tiara pulled the hair back away from my face to reveal ruby and gold earrings. A large ruby studded by diamonds rested at the base of my throat. I closed my eyes on the image in front of me and took another deep breath.

The music began playing and I watched as my daughter led the procession down the aisle. Kailey followed her and then Tonks. Lily looked back at me and Harry, smiling at her son and giving me an encouraging nod before she followed.

"Ready, Harry?" I asked, managing to smile at him as he gulped. He nodded and offered me his arm.

The eyes of my closest friends and their children, the majority of my colleagues and the Order all stared at Harry and me as we began to make our way down the aisle. I took one last deep breath before letting my eyes land on my husband. He was grinning at me and I realized just how much I loved him. I was ready to bind my magic with his, making our marriage more than what it already was.

Dumbledore stood as our official, beaming at us as he spoke the famous words "You may kiss the bride."

It was more than just a kiss. When our lips met, I could feel my heart explode in ecstasy and I felt my magic pulsing, shifting and morphing to match my husband's. I never wanted the moment to end. But it did, and we broke apart slowly, smiling up at one another as our friends and family cheered for us.

Music started up again and Sirius took my arm and led me back down the aisle and into the house. I gasped a little at the sight of the ballroom. Tables crowded one side of the room laid with gold and silver cloth. Our table was reminiscent of the teachers' table at Hogwarts while the rest were small and circular. The room was decorated elegantly with moving portraits of landscapes hanging between sets of wide windows. The chandeliers held glass balls with softly glowing fairies inside of them. The other side of the room was dedicated wholly to the dance floor, which was made of cherry wood and was polished well enough that I could almost see my reflection staring up at me. A small contingent of house elves stood off to one side, each dressed with the Potter crest stamped across freshly cleaned pillow cases that appeared to be made of silk. Beside them were some floating instruments, charmed to play music on their own.

He led me to the table and I noticed for the first time that our two large family crests hung behind us. The Black family crest was in silver on black satin while the Potter crest was the same, though in gold on crimson. We turned and stood facing the entrance to the ballroom watching as our guests entered and were directed to their seats by the house elves. Once everyone was seated, Sirius lifted his wand and closed the doors with a sweeping wave.

Silence fell as all of the chandeliers dimmed and candles that lined our table sprouted with flame. Everyone turned to look towards us and I smiled as I looked up at my husband. He grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist before lifting his head.

"Colleagues, friends and family," he began, his formality seeming to come from his childhood. "My wife and I thank you for joining us in this celebration of the union of our magic."

"This union represents the purest of light magic," I took over, looking out over the room. "Our love and the love that you show us by coming to celebrate with us will strengthen our family in good times and in bad. The dark will not be overshadowed by the light."

"That is why, even in these darkest of times, we must remember who we fight for and why," Sirius tightened his grip around my waist for a moment. "So, again, we thank you. Now, let's have some fun!" he waved his wand again the lights came back up revealing that the food was already on the tables and that the music began playing in the corner.

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View:_

Once everyone had finally finished with their last piece of desert, the music shifted to a waltz and Sirius led Keena onto the floor to start the dancing. At the end of the song everyone clapped before heading out onto the dance floor themselves. Well, the couples present did anyway. Harry and I were rotating in one spot and I noticed over his shoulder that Ron and Hermione were very busy not looking at one another.

"Wouldn't it all just be easier if we got them to dance together?" I asked, looking up at Harry. He spun us around so he could see who I was talking about.

"Somehow, I don't think our interfering is a good plan," he answered, shaking his head. "Ron'll say something stupid that Hermione will take too seriously," he added when I gave him a look.

"Maybe you're right," I sighed, moving closer to him and resting my head on his chest.

Suddenly the music dimmed. Harry and I frowned at each other before turning around to see that Remus and Tonks were in the middle of the dance floor. He was kneeling in front of her holding a small, velvet box open to her. I felt my face break into a wide smile when I saw her nod happily, her hair flashing through all of the colors of the rainbow before settling back to her natural brown. The room erupted in cheers a second time and someone made the music strike up in a lively dance to allow the party to continue.

"On second thought, maybe interference isn't necessary," Harry said, nodding over to where Ron was leading Hermione onto the dance floor. "Guess all he needed was a bit of inspiration."

"Don't count your dragons before they hatch," Alianna warned, dancing toward us with Kaleb.

"Draco bet Ron five galleons he wouldn't go through with it," Kaleb added.

"Why would Draco do that?" I frowned.

Kaleb colored up.

"Would you lend me five galleons?" he asked. "I'd take care of it myself but…"

"Why'd you want to set them up?" Harry asked, sounding highly amused.

"I overheard Hermione and Ginny talking earlier before the wedding," Kaleb shrugged. "I figured, why not? Ron told Harry he wanted to dance with her tonight anyway."

"Did he now?" I said, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Well, yeah, in confidence," Harry shrugged. "C'mon, I think the atmosphere is getting a little too sappy for my taste," he added as a group of women began crowding around Tonks.

He led me off of the dance floor and out into the hallway.

"Harry, do you even know where we're going?" I asked as we went down a corridor.

"No," he smirked at me. "But it's my house, isn't it?"

"You'll get us into trouble."

"No, I know where we're looking for," he said, mounting the grand staircase and pulling me up behind him.

"And where's that?" I asked, unable to contain a smile.

"Around here somewhere," he muttered more to himself, glancing around us as we came to the second floor. But he just ascended the next set of stairs.

"That's a tad vague…" I trailed off when on the third floor he led me to a set of glass doors that doubled as large windows. He pushed one of them open to reveal a balcony overlooking the front yard. It was still decorated for the wedding, but now it was beginning to light up as the sun set behind it. The railing along the balcony was strung with white lights and yellow and purple wildflowers. "Wow."

"I noticed it just after the ceremony," he said, following me and leaning on the railing. "I thought it would be a good place to come and just talk."

"It's beautiful, Harry," I murmured, watching as the sun cast the sky into oranges and purples. I looked up at him and caught him staring. "What is it?"

"Do you remember the other day with the love potion? How I said you knew how I feel about you?" he had stopped looking at me and was watching his hands as they fiddled with the petals on a flower.

"Yeah," I looked down too, watching the fading sunlight.

"I don't think that you really do know," he whispered and I looked back at his hands, unable to meet his eyes. "I know that we're only sixteen but…" he paused and I looked up at his face. He was looking at the sunset now. "Kailey, you're my best friend. You've always been my best friend. You just…you always know what to say and what to do and how to let me be myself. You're always trying to protect everyone around you, even when it might hurt you. You never want me to be better than I can be, but you always help me to be my best. You're smart, you're funny and beautiful and I think…" he took a deep breath and turned to look me in the eye and I was painfully aware of how fast my heart was hammering in my chest. "I think I might…be sort of…it just feels like I'm falling off a broom right now."

He stopped and looked away from me, but I continued staring at him. The silence began to stretch on as I waited for him to say more but it became clear that he was all out of courage for the moment. Did that mean I had to take over? Was he really going to make me say something back to him after all of that? I gulped.

"Harry?" I said softly, blushing horribly when he looked at me anxiously. "I think I'm falling off of a broom too."

His face relaxed into a grin. We leaned towards one another and when our lips met, I couldn't keep from smiling.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

"Did you see where Harry and Kailey headed off to?" Sirius asked as we swayed on the dance floor.

"I'm sure they're fine," I answered, shaking my head at him. "Besides, we have a very limited guest list, what trouble could they get into?"

"Other than the stereotypical teenage kind?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me. He shook his head. "Sorry, I know, it's our wedding. I just haven't seen either of them in a while."

"Honestly Sirius, I thought you'd notice Alianna was missing first," I chuckled. He jumped and looked around wildly while I laughed at him. "She's with Lizzie, Sirius, relax."

"Then why'd you say something?" he pouted at me.

"To watch you squirm," I smirked. He glared at me before leaning down and stealing a kiss. "Was that supposed to be a punishment?"

"No, it was a warning, Professor Black," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But honestly, should we send Moony to look for them?"

"I don't think he'll be too concerned with it at the moment," I answered, nodding towards where Remus and his new fiancé were slow dancing, their eyes totally focused on each other. "Besides, James is the only one who's been here before. And it's his son; if anyone has the right to interrupt a snogging session, it'd be him."

"Why not Lily?" he frowned at me.

"She wouldn't get embarrassed the way he would."

"So who would be better to send when our daughters get to that point?" he grinned.

"Me."

"Why not me?"

"You'd kill whoever she was snogging."

He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

**Well, I finished this faster than I thought I would! It just kind of flew out there. Soon they'll be back to Hogwarts now! I hope you enjoyed it (maybe a little review to confirm that?)! And keep an eye out for a little holiday surprise…**

**:-D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Back To Hogwarts

**I disclaim all that is recognized as famous.**

**Enjoy!**

_Keena's Point of View: _

"Audrey? You've got a call on the floo!" I called up the stairs. She shouted that she'd be right down and I went back into the kitchen. "She's on her way down now, Headmaster."

"Thank you, Keena," he replied with a nod. "When do you and Sirius plan on returning to the castle, by the way?"

"We want to see the children off on the train this year, so not until noon or so tomorrow," I answered with a shrug. "Kaleb wanted to know if he could ride in as well."

"That should not be a problem at all; he will be a student after all. I will talk to the Sorting Hat to see where he should be placed for sleeping quarters and—"

"Sir, he's a muggle," I interrupted after a quick glance told me none of the kids were in the kitchen to overhear. "Would it be safe to allow the Sorting Hat the chance to put him in, say, Slytherin? Besides, I thought you had to be magical for it to work?"

He frowned at me as he considered this.

"Do you honestly think he stands a chance of being placed into Slytherin?"

"He has no preconceived notions of the houses at this point. He spends a great deal of time with Draco and Alianna, and Kailey is his sister. The only house he hasn't heard much about is Hufflepuff," I pointed out. "Merlin forbid something happen in one of the common rooms," I added with a shake of my head. "Going to Hogwarts at all is a special privilege for him as a muggle. What will parents say when they hear he is being allowed to share the dormitory with other students?"

"I would not have thought you would care about such things, Keena," he replied, his face full of disappointment. "We are all equals."

"Sir that is not what I'm saying. Think about it; not every student would be willing to put up with a non-magical roommate. Hufflepuffs might be safe and no one would dare go against Kailey in Gryffindor. Ravenclaws might tolerate him, but the Slytherins?"

"You think I should just assign him to a dormitory, then?"

"Yes," I replied steadily. "And honestly, Gryffindor is probably where he'll be kept safest."

"Very well," he agreed softly. "If you are certain of that, I will trust your judgment, considering that you have spent more time with the boy than I have been able to."

Before we could continue our conversation, Audrey entered the room and I dismissed myself so that they could speak in what would pass for privacy. I went into the living room to find Alianna was sorting through a large array of books, many of which she had received for her birthday a few weeks ago.

"Aradia, no!" she cried, rescuing one of her books from her little sister's clutches.

"My!" Aradia cried, crawling forward and beginning to cry when she found the books were no longer within her reach.

"Mum!" Alianna looked up at me with pleading eyes. "She was going to try and put it in her mouth!"

"Okay, calm down," I said, coming forward and lifting the baby off of the ground. "She didn't manage it, did she?" Alianna grumbled under her breath. "Alianna, you know she wasn't trying to do anything wrong. Let's try for a little more patience with your baby sister?"

"Mum, she's already gotten two of my books! Luckily they were first year texts, but still!"

"Then you should keep them out of her reach and off of the floor. Especially if you're going to let your sister into your room," I answered simply, swaying gently to calm the sniffling child in my arms. "When she does wrong, just tell her; that's how she will learn. Not by you yelling at her every time she shows an interest in what you're doing."

She rolled her eyes at me and I gave her a stern look.

"Sorry mum," she mumbled, returning her attention to her books.

I sighed and sat down, Aradia now sleeping in my arms, hoping I hadn't overreacted or under reacted to either of my daughters. I wished briefly that Sirius were home, but he and Remus had gone out to their final werewolf camp of the summer for the afternoon. Lily was over at the Burrow visiting Molly and James was at Headquarters discussing something with Mad-Eye.

The rest of the kids were busy packing their things. At least, that was what I knew Draco and Kaleb had planned on doing. I had assumed that Kailey was helping Harry take care of his things but was planning on checking on them within the next twenty minutes or so. The two of them had been caught snogging on a balcony during the wedding by an appalled Molly Weasley when she had gone outside to take a moment away from the celebration. Her description and the redness in the teens' faces had left all of the adults wary.

Remus had tried to touch on the topic with Kailey, but apparently neither of them had been able to speak a word to the other on the subject when he brought it up. As a result, Lily and I had spent a very uncomfortable afternoon talking to Kailey about certain aspects of her relationship with Harry. James and Sirius had supposedly had a similar discussion with Harry, but none of them had appeared for dinner that night. So for the last month of the summer, the adults had made sure one of us was always at home during the day.

"Keena, I'm sorry, but Dumbledore wants me over at Headquarters," Audrey said, sticking her head through the doorway of the living room. "I'll probably end up stopping by Diagon Alley at some point as well, do we need anything?"

"Diagon Alley?" I frowned, my eyes flicking towards Alianna, but she was ignoring the conversation.

"The twins have some new idea," she shrugged. "I'll try the Burrow first but if they aren't there, I'll end up at the Alley."

"No, I don't think we need anything," I answered after a moment. "You're not going alone, are you?"

"No, he's sending Auror Dale with me," she shook her head. "Er, I mean, Nickie."

"Audrey, you're an adult," I grinned. "Even the kids call us all by our first names."

"I know, Profess—Keena, but…" she shrugged and smiled shyly at me. "I'd better go."

"Be safe!" I called after her as she pulled her head away. Wiggling in my arms alerted me to the fact that Aradia had woken up.

"Mama, no," she squirmed.

"Okay, down you go," I laughed, setting her down on the floor and summoning one of her toy books. I handed it to her and she started playing with the musical buttons. "Watch her for a moment, Alianna? I'm just going to go check on everyone else."

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, she was busy having opened one of her books.

I headed up the stairs and walked slowly to Harry's room. The door was open a crack, as per the new house rules, and I knocked twice, paused and pushed the door open. Kailey looked up from her seat on the bed where she appeared to be reading a book on Defense while Harry was kneeling in front of his trunk, trying to force his clothes into submission.

"Folding would probably help," I noted, smiling when Kailey smirked at him.

"Told you so," she grinned and he rolled his eyes. "I told you that I'd help you do it," she added smugly.

"It's fine," he groaned, giving another shove. "I've managed to make it all work for the past five years, you know."

"Yeah and I have no idea how," I laughed, coming forward and lifting my wand. "Back up, Harry."

He scrambled out of the way and I flicked my wand at his trunk. All of the clothes leaped up onto the bed beside Kailey, leaving a pile of unorganized books at the bottom of the trunk along with some other knickknacks.

"Harry, it might have helped if you had put your books together the right way," Kailey observed, leaning over the mostly empty trunk.

He gave her a look before glaring at me.

"She is right, Harry," I shrugged. "Even your father wasn't that messy."

"I'm not messy! I'm efficient."

"Whatever you say, Harry," Kailey rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View:_

Could we ever make it to the train without any hassle?

"Kailey, didn't you check to see that you were all packed up last night?" Remus asked when I headed up for the third time in five minutes to double check if I had left anything behind.

Apparently not.

"Sorry! I thought I had done everything last night!" I called as I sprinted up the stairs again.

"You know that if you miss anything I can send it to you, right?" he called back as I came flying down the stairs again, one of my Potions books cradled in my arms. "You don't want to miss the train."

"I know, but I don't want to make you send me anything either," I smiled with a shrug.

"I would rather send something to you than have to figure out an alternative route to Hogwarts," he pointed out with a slight smirk as I forced my book into my trunk. "Alright, let's go, the others will wonder where we've got to."

After an uncomfortable side-along apparation and a sprint to a trolley, we were running through Kings Cross, shoving past busy commuters to get to the platform. We made it onto the platform with five minutes to spare. I looked around, panting as we slowed from our race to a walk. Remus managed to spot Lily before I had sighted anyone else.

"Remus, Kailey, you made it!" she cried, obviously having worried about whether or not we would make it. "Harry, Kaleb and Alianna got on the compartment just over there," she gestured to one two cars down from us.

"Thanks, Lily," I grinned, pushing my trolley over towards where she had gestured. Before I had even gotten my trolley all the way to the door, Harry and Kaleb had jumped off to help me load it all onto the train. I carried my cat's carrier onboard and put her next to Crookshanks before heading back onto the platform to give the Marauders who were not heading off to Hogwarts a quick goodbye.

When the train began to move, Ron and Hermione headed off towards the Prefect car. Alianna dragged Kaleb off to find Samantha and Lizzie while Ginny went to find Dean and Draco had gone ahead to the Slytherin car to drop off his things before going to the Prefect car. Harry and I looked at one another and shrugged. We bumped into Neville and Luna as we searched for an empty car ourselves.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" Neville asked. So we did.

"How was your summer, Neville?" I asked, settling down in my seat and leaning on Harry's shoulder. "Was your wand reparable?"

"Yeah, luckily," he grinned, pulling it out to show us. "Gran and I were there the day before that battle. I heard about Percy, how's Ron?"

"He's holding up," Harry answered. He and Ron had been sending mail back and forth to each other much more frequently than they had before Percy's death. "Apparently Fred has been having the hardest time with it. I guess he was the last one who saw Percy before he got hit."

Neville nodded sympathetically and Luna looked up from the Quibbler.

"I wonder if he's tried having Wrucksparks looked for," she said dreamily. "They make you think sad and guilty thoughts even when you shouldn't have them. They're related to Wrackspurts, but those just make your brain go all fuzzy."

"I didn't realize there was anything related to Wrackspurts," I replied before shrugging. "Guess that just shows how naïve I am."

Harry and Neville looked at me like I was crazy but Luna nodded sagely.

"A lot of people don't know. They assume that nothing is there just because they can't see it."

"So are we still doing the D.A. this year, Harry?" Neville asked before I could keep my conversation with Luna going.

"Not much point in that, now that Umbridge is gone," he half-shrugged, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I liked the D.A!" Neville said his disappointment showing on his face.

"Me too, it was like having friends."

"I think we should keep doing it, I bet Sirius or Keena would be willing to help out," I inserted, looking up at him. "And we are friends, Luna."

She gave me a slightly searching look before smiling.

"I suppose we are."

Girly twittering from outside of the compartment sounded and we all turned to stare at the door. I snorted and rolled my eyes, leaning closer to Harry and taking one of his hands in both of mine. The door slid open and Romilda Vane stepped up into the doorway. Her eyes slid right over me as though I wasn't even there as she addressed Harry.

"Hi, Harry," she grinned, twirling a strand of hair around in her fingers. "I'm Romilda Vane."

"Hi Romilda, I'm Kailey and that's Neville and that's Luna," I piped up. She glared at me and I smirked. "I see you already know _of_ my boyfriend. We _would_ invite you and your friends to sit with us, but these seats are being saved. Better luck next time."

She glared harder at me while her friends huffed and all of them turned pink when Harry planted a kiss on my cheek. They turned away and she slammed the door behind her.

"Ugh, she's a nightmare," I groaned. "And she's only the first one!"

"Do you even know her?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, now I do."

Neville sniggered and Luna buried herself back in her magazine. I glanced at the cover before staring. There was a picture of me on it.

"What is it, Kailey?" Neville asked when he spotted me staring. He glanced at Luna and his jaw dropped. "Who told?" he muttered.

"Hm?" Luna glanced up at us before looking at the cover. "Oh, yes, daddy got that tip just the other day. It was how Lucius Malfoy got his sentence reduced."

"He got his sentence reduced?" I frowned.

"He got his sentence reduced by telling about _that_?" Harry asked, his voice barely staying below shouting volume. "How does his telling Kailey's secret to the entire world help him at all?"

"How come no one has bothered me about it?" I asked aloud with a frown.

"Oh, this edition hasn't been printed yet," she replied with a shrug. "I told him I wanted to let you know what was happening first. The _Prophet_ tried to buy it off of him, but they were going to twist the story all around."

"I'd just rather it not get around at all," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. "I've kept it secret for six years."

Twenty-five if I wanted to include Keena.

"I'm sorry, Kailey," Luna frowned at me. "I couldn't talk daddy out of it."

I sighed. "It's alright, Luna. But I'm going to deny it whenever possible."

"I will too," Neville promised with a nod. "No offense, Luna," he added blushing.

She shrugged and went back to reading in quiet.

Neville and Harry changed the subject to Quidditch and I stared out the window for a little bit before standing up and getting some of Fred and George's notes to work on for a little while. Maybe I would get Harry to bring them to Slughorn for me when he went to the Slug Club meeting. I frowned for a moment as I considered the idea. _On second thought, I'd rather he not know about it at all…I don't want to be collected like that, after all…_

A little ways into the journey, Hermione and Ron showed up. They were quickly told about the escape of my secret but they took it much better than I had thought they would.

"You-Know-Who already knows about it anyway, doesn't he?" Hermione asked and I nodded. "Well, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the world found out, then. I can't imagine he would keep that a secret from the Death Eaters."

"Any idea who told?" Ron asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," Luna replied, not looking up at the rest of us.

"Figures," he shook his head. "Even in prison he has to help make our lives hell. Are there any other secrets we don't want the world to know?"

"I think one secret a year should be our limit," I answered, shrugging when he gave me a look. "Seems reasonable, doesn't it?"

He was about to reply when the door to the compartment slid open after a quiet knock. We all turned to stare at a girl, who I thought belonged to Ravenclaw, standing in the doorway clutching three envelopes. She was a little bit shorter than me and had a kind face that looked as though it was used to a lot of smiling.

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting," she said quickly, her brown eyes flicking over to Neville briefly before turning resolutely away as she tried to hide her face behind her long, curly brown hair. "Um…I'm Amy Ayala but you didn't need to know that. Sorry, I'm just supposed to give these to, um…" she fumbled with the envelopes for a moment. "Harry Potter, Kailey Snape and N-Neville Longbottom," her face turned bright red as she stumbled over Neville's name.

"Okay," Harry said, holding his hand out for the envelopes, but Amy didn't seem to be paying attention to him at all. Her eyes were too busy avoiding Neville for that. I managed to keep a giggle quiet. "Er, I can take them, thanks," Harry tried again.

She jumped, blurted out "Sorry!" and handed them over before sprinting back out of the compartment.

Harry gave me a bewildered look but I only shrugged.

"Do you know her, Neville?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not really," he muttered, heat rising in his cheeks. "I think I tripped her once or twice last year. But I never knew her name and she always ran away before I could apologize."

"Luna, do you know her at all?" Hermione persisted, forcing the other girl to emerge from behind her magazine while Harry and Ron investigated the envelopes.

"She's my year and she's had a crush on Neville since your third year," she stated as though she were talking about the weather. Neville, on the other hand, turned bright pink. "She thinks you're very sweet."

"Kailey, what's Slughorn want with us?" Harry interrupted before Neville could turn any pinker.

"To have lunch and then suck us into a horrible little social circle that I'd rather avoid at all costs," I sighed as I stood up. "Well, let's get on with it."

"If you don't want to go, then why are we going?" Harry asked as I shoved open the compartment door. "We won't get in trouble if we don't show up, will we?"

"It's in our best interest," I answered, beginning to push my way through the crowded corridors. "Besides, Amy might get in trouble and I don't think Neville wants that," I teased, casting a look over my shoulder to see Neville turn pink again.

"What d'you suppose he wants with me?" Neville asked after a moment. "You and Kailey make sense, Harry. But me? I'm nobody."

"You are too somebody, Neville," I rolled my eyes. "You fought with us at the Department of Mysteries, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't much help there," he shrugged. "Besides, I didn't actually fight You-Know-Who. You both did."

"I didn't," I muttered, glaring at the back of Cho Chang's head when I spotted her ducking through a door. "Besides, you fought more Death Eaters than I did that day."

"And I'm the reason we got in that mess in the first place," Harry added. "It's not exactly something to be proud of."

"Fighting Voldemort himself isn't the most important part of it all anyway," I said, feeling a little philosophical. "As long as you're fighting against his ideals and holding up your own values, that's what matters."

We finally managed to arrive at Compartment C. I was a little surprised to find that Alianna was sitting next to Ginny, looking around the compartment in mild interest while the older girl sat with her arms folded and a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Harry! How are you m'boy?" Slughorn cried, jumping up with some effort. He was a large man and seemed to take up a good section of the compartment on his own. His bald head was shining with a fine layer of sweat and his tiny eyes were boring into Harry's green ones as Harry gave him a bemused "Very well sir, and yourself?"

Slughorn barely replied before he turned to face me.

"And you must be Ms. Snape! I've heard through the grapevine that you've taken after your father in Potions? Very good! Very good indeed!" he smiled charmingly at me as I nodded. "And Mr. Longbottom I presume? Welcome! Welcome, dear boy!"

Neville blinked up at him before nodding, unused to positive attention from most of his professors. Slughorn waved a hand and we sat down and I mentally prepared myself for the first encounter. Somewhere in my head I was hoping this would be my only invitation to a Slug Club meeting.

"Now, before we get too settled, do you all know one another?" Slughorn glanced around, though his eyes came to rest on Harry. I managed to keep an eye-roll to myself. "Well, this is Blaise Zabini; he's in your year I believe."

Zabini's only reaction was turning his head slightly in our direction. His slanting eyes looked me over once but I took Harry's hand in mine and he turned away.

"And this is Cormac McLaggen, I'm sure you've run into one another in the common room? No?"

McLaggen had broad shoulders and a devil-may-care grin on his face as he nodded to us.

"And Marcus Belby, not sure whether you might know one another?"

Belby forced out a smile before it was swallowed by nerves.

"And these two lovely ladies say that they know you," he finished proudly.

Ginny grimaced and Alianna looked bored beyond her mind.

He grinned around at all of us before hastily handing out napkins and complaining about licorice wands. He then began to interview each of us individually. Belby he dismissed once he realized that the teen was not much connected with his famous uncle. He moved on to McLaggen and was pleased to hear how well connected he was within the Ministry. Zabini seemed to be invited only because of his mother whose health Slughorn asked after extensively. But then he turned to Neville.

"And how often do you see your parents, Longbottom?" Slughorn asked gently, his eyes full of pity. I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

Neville turned bright red and cast his eyes downward.

"A few times a year, sir," he replied quietly. "But always on their birthdays, Christmas and my birthday."

"Such a tragedy, they were both so very talented," Slughorn nodded to himself. Neville didn't answer. "I trust that you have heard many stories about them?" Slughorn pressed on after an extended awkward silence.

"A few from my Gran and Professor Black, sir," he muttered, still examining his feet.

Another few minutes of awkward silence consumed the compartment. Everyone was busy not looking at each other except for Belby who was trying to snag a pie.

"Well, if ever you'd like to hear more stories, my door is always open," Slughorn said finally, turning his head slightly to gaze at me. "Now, Ms. Snape, I hear you received an O on your Potions OWL?" I nodded. "Excellent, or should I say 'Outstanding'?" he laughed at his own joke and I fought to keep my expression polite. "Yes indeed and I know you were deeply involved in that little adventure last year as well? And the year before that competing in the Triwizard Tournament as a part of the first dual team, eh? Simply grand, my dear," he grinned at me and I forced out a small smile. "I have also heard something else recently about you, my dear; you'll have to tell me whether or not it is true."

"I'll do my best, sir," I answered after a moment. So this was why I'd been invited?

"A very good friend of mine from the _Daily_ _Prophet_ told me that you know the future," he said, quieting himself to a whisper.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, sir," I smiled at him. "I'm not a Seer or anything."

"No? Just a crazy rumor is it?" his smile became a bit forced.

"I'm not that surprised sir, the _Prophet_ enjoys making stories up about my life; it's been happening since I was forced to compete in fourth year," I shrugged and leaned closer to Harry for a moment, hoping that maybe the attention would be taken off of me.

"Well, I suppose we'll just wait and see what the future holds then, Ms. Snape won't we?"

I smiled casually at him and sighed in mental relief. I had passed my first test.

"Ms. Black, you're what year now?" Slughorn turned to Alianna with hardly any hesitation.

"Third year, sir," she answered, giving him a cool gaze out of her blue-gray eyes.

"My goodness! And you're younger sister is just a year old now, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Splendid! And how are your parents? I daresay it is quite an interesting household with Sirius Black and Keena McIntosh!"

"She was Keena Potter before she married, sir," Alianna corrected him politely.

"Yes, I thought I had read something about that. So it was true then? Marvelous! The way James Potter looked after her you always would have thought they were siblings in any case. Some talent in your family history, Ms. Black, let me tell you!" he cried jovially. "Of course, I do hope you are not as free with your talents as your parents were?"

"Sorry, sir?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, ho! Did they never tell you any stories of their Hogwarts days?" he chuckled merrily. "Got up to plenty of trouble in their time, you know. Your father was in on it as well, Harry," he added with a glance at Harry, who nodded.

"Oh, sorry sir," Alianna interrupted and he abruptly turned his attention back to her. "I misunderstood you; I do stay out of trouble when I can manage it, sir. It helps that both of my parents work at the castle."

"I imagine you're a good Ravenclaw and that you keep well up with your studies, eh? Jolly good," he nodded sagely at Alianna's affirmation. He turned his entire body to face Harry now that he was finished with Alianna, apparently satisfied with her answers. "Now, Harry Potter! Where can we possibly begin? We hardly got to say more than a few words to one another when we last met!"

_Please, oh, please, let us get to Hogwarts soon_…

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

"No, mama, no!"

"Yes, Aradia, it's time to go to the feast," I said, forcing a shoe onto her wiggling foot. "Don't you want to see your sister?"

"Mama, no!"

I sighed and allowed myself to smile. Sirius chuckled from the other side of the room. The feast wasn't for another half hour, but Aradia had not been cranky for some time. Following intuition, I had assumed she would decide to put up a fuss when the time came to go. It hadn't helped that she had been playing with Sirius.

"Dada!" she cried, struggling to get away from me.

"Alright, little one, I'm coming," he heaved himself off of his chair and threw the paper he was reading onto the table. "Let me try with her, Keena?"

"Best of luck," I grinned, holding her other shoe out to him. "Listen to Daddy, Aradia."

"Dada!" she squealed happily when he tickled her foot. "Dada!"

He laughed and managed to slide the shoe onto her foot when she held it still for a half second. He looked up at me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know who she likes best," he teased. I swatted him on the shoulder.

"Mama, no do da!" Aradia announced.

"Don't do that? Okay, Aradia, I'll do this instead," I leaned forward and picked her up, spinning in one circle, laughing when she shrieked with delight.

"Mo, mama, mo!"

"No more right now, baby, it's time to go," I smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "How do you think she'll like the Sorting Hat?" I asked Sirius as we headed out the door.

"I don't think she'll like it unless she gets to chew on it," he replied, shaking his head. "Maybe Dumbledore will let her see it before the feast to let her get used to it."

"That might be a good idea," I nodded. "Think he's still up in his office?"

"Probably, we do have plenty of time," he shrugged.

We switched our direction at a staircase and headed towards the headmaster's office. Aradia babbled the entire way, inserting recognizable words every few moments. Even so, her train of thought was not coherent. Still, I was proud of my thirteen-month-old.

When we got to the gargoyle it leaped out of the way without waiting for a password, as per usual since three years previous after I had helped to prove Sirius' innocence and gained permanent trust of the castle if not the headmaster. We climbed up the staircase and Sirius knocked on the door before we were bid to enter. He opened the door and gestured that I should go first since my arms were full of a squirming baby.

"Sirius, Keena, what may I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, looking up from the fireplace, which he had been staring into, Fawkes sitting on his shoulder.

"We were just wondering if it wouldn't be possible to get Aradia used to the Sorting Hat before its shouting scared her?" I asked, nodding my head towards the hat which was sitting on its usual perch high upon a shelf.

"Mama, down!" Aradia commanded before Dumbledore could reply.

I readjusted her on my hip as she wiggled anxiously and looked at Dumbledore to indicate that he should answer while simultaneously ignoring Sirius as he sniggered.

"I think it might be arranged," the headmaster chuckled when my daughter continued chanting for release. "And you can put her down if she desires, Keena, there is nothing of harm on the floor."

"You'd think that, sir, but I'm sure she'll find something," I smiled, though I took his offer and lowered her to the ground where she immediately crawled towards a low table full of glass objects. Dumbledore flicked his wand at the table and when she reached it, Aradia was pushed back a few inches. She stared at the table bewildered before trying again, this time laughing when she was pushed backwards. Fawkes trilled at the noise and flew from his perch to land beside Aradia. She stared at him for a moment before returning her attention to the table.

"Now, shall we proceed?" he smiled as her laughter rose.

"If we can get her away from this new game," Sirius grinned, his eyes glued to our daughter.

Dumbledore chuckled and summoned the hat to his hands.

"Aradia," he called softly and she turned towards him at the sound of her name. "Come here and meet my friend," he said, bending down and holding the hat towards her. She stared for a moment before crawling towards him slowly. Fawkes hopped along beside her, though she didn't seem to notice the phoenix's presence at all. She sat herself down in front of the hat and reached out to pull on the brim of it.

"I say! Do be careful!" it cried.

She let out a scream before her eyes filled with tears. I started forward, but the hat beat me to comforting her.

"There now, little one, don't be shy! I'm just a silly old hat, you know," it cooed. "I know just what you need! A lullaby!"

And without further ado, it began to croon softly to her. She watched it, totally entranced, for a few moments before she reached out and touched it again. This time, the hat didn't cry out, though I thought I saw its brim form a tiny frown when she tugged. The song finished and Aradia dismissed the hat as nothing more than a strange toy. She crawled back towards the table, ignoring Fawkes again as he hopped along beside her. Dumbledore chuckled and straightened up.

"Thank you, old friend," he addressed the hat, though he received no response. "Shall we make our way to the Great Hall?" he added to me and Sirius.

We looked at one another and then down at where Aradia was playing.

"You can be the bad guy this time," I told him with a straight face.

He groaned and Dumbledore laughed.

**And that's the end of this one! I hope you liked it! Next will be #9! Peace and love!**

**:-D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Grudges

**Disclaimer**

**I hope your holidays went well! Sorry for how late this is, my computer crashed and everything was completely gone. I mean Everything. Such a nightmare. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Kailey's Point of View: _

We were finally released from Slughorn's clutches. Alianna gave Harry a quick hug before heading back to the compartment where she had left Kaleb, Lizzie and Samantha. Ginny grinned briefly before hastily making her way back to Dean, though I wasn't so sure that Ron even cared about that at this point. Regardless, Neville, Harry and I made it back to our compartment without anything unusual happening. Or at least, nothing unusual for a group of people that included Harry Potter.

"Harry! Hi," Romilda Vane was back again. This time, she was blocking the corridor. "So you decided to come look for us?"

"Erm, no," he said, his hand reaching blindly behind him as he looked for mine. I took a hold of it and his shoulders visibly relaxed. "Neville, Kailey and I are just heading back to our compartment."

"Oh," her face fell as he skirted around her, dragging me with him. I gave her a cheeky wave as I went by and she glared at me briefly before pulling back to her own compartment, slamming the door with a thud.

"How often d'you suppose she'll do that?" Neville asked from behind me.

"Probably too often," Harry grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"As long as you don't fall for her little sweetheart act, I don't care."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one who has to talk to her," he gave me a look over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that sums it up pretty well," I nodded with a grin. He rolled his eyes at me this time. He slid the door to the compartment open in time for us to see Hermione whack Ron over the head with a book.

"What?" he said, rubbing his head angrily. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking it!"

"I think she's angry with you for saying it, not thinking it," Luna observed blandly. "Welcome back," she added to us before raising the Quibbler to cover her face again.

"Some things will just never change, huh?" I said when Harry and I exchanged looks.

When the time came, we took it in shifts to change into our Hogwarts robes. My thoughts drifted around in those few moments of rustling clothes and I frowned as I threw my cloak over my shoulders. When the boys came back inside I directed my attention towards Harry.

"What's Kaleb going to wear at school?"

"I think they ordered robes for him," he answered with an unconcerned shrug. "But I know Malfoy offered him some old ones until they came in; I guess Madam Malkin's is all backed up just now."

"Why didn't you offer?" Ron frowned, clearly disgusted with the idea of Malfoy being charitable.

"Draco is closer to Kaleb's size than Harry is," I answered feeling strangely protective. I may not like Malfoy, but Kaleb did. Just because I didn't know or understand his reasoning didn't mean I was going to let anyone be rude about my brother's taste in friends.

"Since when do you call him 'Draco'?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Since my little brother decided he'd be friends with him," I replied, straightening up slightly just to let him know I was serious. "And it bothers Kaleb whenever anyone uses a surname instead of their first name. I guess it became habit over the summer."

"And his dad turns around and shoves your secret to the highest bidder? That's how that works?" he demanded, his ears slowly going red.

"Well, we all know what my mom did to us so I guess I can deal with whatever Lucius Malfoy can dish out, can't I?" I answered matter-of-factly.

He stared at me for a long moment and shook his head as the train slowed down. Hermione cleared her throat and we gathered our belongings and stuffed them into our trunks before pushing our way into the hallway. I shared a glance with Harry and he shook his head at me before he led the six of us out onto the platform. The platform was lined with Aurors every dozen feet or so, all of them standing at attention.

"Do you see Ali and Kaleb?" I asked Harry after a few minutes of looking around and mentally cursing at my height.

"No, they must've gone ahead," he answered as we headed towards an empty carriage. "C'mon, we don't want to miss the feast."

"Do you know where Hagrid was?" Hermione asked as the carriage began moving. "He wasn't on the platform, Flitwick was."

"I wondered who was there," I laughed. "How did you even see him?"

"I spotted him," Ron volunteered with a bit of snap to his voice. I ignored his attitude.

"Ah, the advantages of height," I grinned, shaking my head.

"But do you know where Hagrid is, Kailey?" Hermione insisted.

"Visiting his favorite little brother," I replied with a shrug, glancing around to see that no one was within hearing range before I realized we were the only ones in the carriage. "He's fine, promise. Not so sure about my little brother."

"I'm sure it isn't a problem," Hermione answered giving me an encouraging look. "They're probably with Sammy and Lizzie right now and we'll see them at the feast. Where's Kaleb going to sit?"

"I don't know; he'll probably sit with Ali. Not sure where he's going to sleep though."

"Keena said he'd be staying in the Gryffindor dorms," Harry inserted. "Since we'll be able to keep a better eye on him there."

"As long as he doesn't stay with Slytherin," I muttered darkly. "I don't think my dad would actually let something happen but I'd rather not risk it."

"Probably best that way," Ron agreed. I glanced at him to see that he seemed to be mollified at the realization that I didn't actually _like_ Slytherins still.

"What's he going to be studying?" Neville asked, looking between me and Harry.

"Muggle stuff; Keena's going to be tutoring him in the things he's supposed to be learning this year. Hopefully next year he'll be able to go back home and away from all this mess," I added uncomfortably.

"Knowing your mother, I doubt it," Ron muttered and Hermione swatted his shoulder. "What? It's true and she knows it."

"That doesn't mean you can say it," she snapped back, looking like she was about to swat him again.

"No, he's right," I sighed, rubbing my forehead tiredly. "I just would rather not think about it."

"Maybe you've been infected with Wrucksparts too," Luna piped up. We all turned to look at her, Hermione and Ron exchanging confused looks while Harry and Neville ducked their heads to hide their laughter.

"Maybe," I answered vaguely thanking my luck that the carriage was slowing down. "Let's see if we can't find the other two before we go inside?" I suggested, looking around again as my feet landed on the ground.

We looked around as we headed towards the stairs to get into the castle among the crowd of students. I know it was silly to be worried when he was with Alianna, but that knowledge didn't make me feel any better. I had hoped that Kaleb's height would make him easier to spot, but my own deficiency in that department made that unlikely. Ron craned his neck but even though he was the tallest of all of us, he couldn't see any of them.

"No, wait, I think I see Kaleb," he said looking up the stairs then his face turned into a glare. "He's with Malfoy. What could they possibly be talking about?"

"Not sure," I answered, feeling relief that Kaleb had been found. "Is Ali with them?" I asked, standing up on tiptoe to try and get a better look.

"Erm…Ye-yeah," his frown deepened. "She looks upset even from here, Harry, was she alright when you saw her at that meeting?"

"She was fine," Harry answered, beginning to frown as well and shoving through the crowd with a bit more force. "C'mon, let's see what happened."

We managed to get to the top of the stairs with relative ease once people caught sight of who was trying to get by them. They were too busy pointing and staring at Harry to worry about protesting against his pushing past them. Alianna had tears in her eyes when we reached her and Kaleb had his back to us. He was arguing with Draco about something as we approached.

"I won't be a tattle-tail, Draco, I can take care of myself!" he shouted just as we came into hearing range.

"Obviously not, Kaleb," Draco sneered, catching sight of us. "Snape, why don't you come and see what your brother got himself into?" he added and the tone of his voice made it clear that he thought it was my fault that something had happened.

I frowned and stepped forward and turned Kaleb around by his shoulder. He had a bruise forming around his left eye and a fat lip.

"What the bloody hell happened?" I growled, looking at Draco for an explanation.

"All I can get out of either of them was that it happened before Black got back from some meeting," he answered, throwing a look at Kaleb. "He won't tell any of us who did it."

"How about why they did it, Kaleb?" I ordered, dragging him the last few steps into the castle and away from prying eyes, Harry, Alianna, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Draco surrounding us.

"I don't know who they were," he grunted, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I was heading to the bathroom when I bumped into these older kids. They were bullying another boy and I told them to back off. They laughed at me and went back to bullying the kid so I…" he gulped and directed his body away from me.

"You what, Kaleb?" I grabbed his shoulders and gave him a little shake.

"I started the fight," he mumbled, kicking at the ground.

"You started a muggle fight with wizards?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowed at my little brother. "Didn't you learn anything over the summer?"

"Yeah, wizards can be just as horrible as muggles when they think they're big enough."

Ron snorted and managed to hide a smile from me when I turned to give him a look.

"Kaleb, they could've really hurt you," Hermione said gently, frowning at him. "You do understand that, right?"

"That shouldn't be enough to stop me from stopping them," he grunted, shrugging his shoulders to get me to let go of him. "It isn't right what they were doing to that kid, he was my age, I think."

"Did he give you his name?" Harry asked. "Maybe he can tell us who was bullying him."

"He was wearing a plain black tie," Kaleb shrugged. "Blonde, short, brown eyes…not sure if I could pick him out of a crowd," he admitted. "They were calling him a 'mud—"

"Okay, thanks, we get it," I interrupted before he could finish the sentence. "We already told you, you can't say that word, Kaleb."

"Wonder who taught it to him," Ron mumbled, giving Draco a look, which he returned with interest.

"Shut it, Weasley."

"Only stating the obvious, Malfoy."

"Would you two cut it out for like five minutes?" I interrupted loudly, resisting the urge to just silence them both with my wand. "I'm not in the mood to deal with a duel. Kaleb," I turned my attention back to my brother. "You and I are going to head up to the Hospital Wing so Madame Pomfrey can have a look at you."

"It's just a bruise, Kailey," he shook his head.

"Fine, but you have to tell Sirius about it."

"I don't want to make a big deal out of—"

"Excuse me," we all whipped around to see McGonagall was staring at us with one eyebrow raised. "What do you all think you are doing out here? We are about to begin the Sorting," she gestured to the crowd of first years behind her.

"Just working out an incident on the train, Professor," Hermione answered quickly. "As prefects, Ron, Draco and I felt that it was our responsibility to get a good handle on things." Ron and Draco couldn't resist exchanging bewildered looks at the thought of agreeing on something. When they caught each other's gaze, both glared and determinedly looked away from one another.

"I see," she said slowly, her eyes travelling through our strange group. She paused her gaze on Draco and he gave her a haughty look. "And what incident is this?"

I nudged Kaleb and her eyes landed on his face.

"Mr. Macauley, what has happened?"

"It's nothing, Professor," he muttered, shaking his head at her. "I'm fine."

"That does not look 'fine' Mr. Macauley. I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing after the feast," she stated. "And since you are staying in my house, any future incidents shall be reported to me directly. Is that understood?" she looked over her glasses at us and we all nodded. "Now, get inside, the sooner the Sorting is over, the sooner your feast shall begin."

* * *

_Keena's Point of View: _

"Oh, there they are," I muttered to Sirius, nodding to the troop of students who trailed in just before the first years were led in by McGonagall. "What happened, do you think?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, frowning as he scanned through the group of them. "If Draco stuck around for it, I'd bet it has something to do with Kaleb."

"I sincerely hope not," I whispered just as the Sorting Hat began his song. I glanced at Aradia to see she was busy chewing on a soft doll.

The hat finished singing and everyone applauded as per usual. The first years were sorted in due course and Dumbledore opened the feast. Thankfully, Aradia didn't act up once during the sorting. But then, she dropped her toy. I suppose if Sirius or I had noticed immediately, it wouldn't have been a problem at all. We would have picked it up and given it back to her with no issues. But of course, I was talking to McGonagall about offering an Animagus introduction class for seventh years while Sirius was busy trading stories with Hagrid when it happened.

"No!" she screamed and quite suddenly her doll grew to be twice the size of Hagrid. The table was shoved forward and several dishes and plates smashed on the ground. The suddenness of it all caused several of the student body to scream in fear before others saw the giant doll and began to laugh loudly. "Be do'!" Aradia shrieked with delight.

"Yes, Aradia, big doll," I agreed staring up at the monstrosity. "Who wants to shrink it down?" I asked glancing at Sirius. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Filius, it is your area of expertise," Dumbledore pointed out, leaning forward when the students' laughter had dimmed back to its normal volume. He was clearly remembering the fit she had thrown when we had taken her away from the little game he had created in his office. Fawkes had even disappeared while it was happening.

"Oh, I'm not sure I want to spoil the child's fun," he squeaked, glancing uneasily at my daughter, who was shrieking with delight as she tugged on the doll's arm.

"Filius is right, we don't want to incur the wrath of an infant," Snape sneered. Flitwick blushed angrily and took out his wand.

Within seconds, the doll was back to its normal proportions. Luckily, she was more than content to go back to playing with the doll and ignoring everything else around her. I shook my head fondly at her and returned to my conversation with McGonagall.

"Do you really think the students would be mature enough to handle this sort of class?" she asked, her eyes flicking to my childish husband before she returned her attention to me.

"I like to think so," I nodded, grinning cheekily at her; my friends and I had been done with it at fifteen after all. "They would be strictly regulated of course, but it's only an introduction. I don't think we would even start actually performing spells until they understood exactly what would be going into the magic. Especially the potion; that's where I would be most worried about them."

"So maybe only accept students who are in the NEWT classes for both Transfiguration and Potions," she agreed with a quick nod. "It would narrow the number of students able to partake in this sort of elective."

"I would prefer it that way, actually," I scratched the back of my neck for a moment. "The fewer students I have to work with at a time, the better. Of course, I know you'd want a hand in it as well, but I think we can both agree that I'd be the primary teacher here?"

"It would be necessary if we wanted them to learn anything by the time graduation came," she nodded. "Perhaps two hours a day?"

"Weekdays or weekends included?"

"Just the weekdays, I think," she shrugged. "I would take two of the days a week and you would take the other three."

"Sure, that would be perfectly fine. Do you think we need Ministry approval?"

"They're all seventeen already," she shook her head and I smirked.

"Mickey, are you encouraging rule breaking?"

"It's a loophole," she mumbled, wiping her hands on her napkin before setting it on the table. "That's not against the rules."

"Well, have you already gotten permission from our eavesdropping Headmaster?" I asked, chuckling to myself when Dumbledore loudly addressed Slughorn, who was sitting on his other side. "I'll assume that's a yes."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you noticed that you're daughter and nephew have already been involved in a bit of a mess before the feast," she changed the subject dramatically. Apparently the idea of me calling her out on something was distressing.

"Yes, but we didn't hear any yelling or hear any spells being fired, so we assumed everything was alright," I frowned when I noticed her lips thinning. "What happened?"

"A muggle duel," she replied tightly. "I haven't gained the details just yet, but Mr. Macauley needs to be informed very soon about the rules of this castle. It would not do for him to follow his sister's footsteps when he is—"

"Wait, are you saying Kaleb was in a fight?" I held up a hand to stop her.

"Yes, I've already told him to go and see Poppy once the feast has ended," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Great Merlin, please tell me this won't make me angry," I sighed, rubbing my hands over my eyes.

"I honestly do not know anything beyond that he was in a fight, but judging from the way his injuries looked I would have to say that they were sustained by a fist instead of a spell," she replied. "Of course, I am no healer so I cannot be certain."

"But that means he was either fighting a first year or he started it and didn't give his opponent a chance to draw his wand," I answered warily. "And I'm not sure which would give me a bigger headache, to be honest."

"If he is anything like his sister, I severely doubt that he would attack a first year."

"Not unless provoked," I corrected and shook my head. I would worry if anyone mentioned anything about their mother to either of them, regardless of age. "But I still doubt he'd go after someone younger than he is. At least, I like to think he wouldn't."

Before she could answer, Dumbledore stood up beside her. Silence slowly fell throughout the hall as the students realized he was ready to begin his annual speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to our new students and to old students!" he said, opening his arms wide. "A few start of term announcements now that we have all filled our tummies. First of all, Mr. Filch has put up a new list of restrictions but he has asked me to remind all of you that all products from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes are permanently banned," he cleared his throat and looked over at Sirius who blinked and turned away to look at the ceiling. A few students chuckled at the display before he continued. "Students wishing to try out for their house Quidditch team should speak to their Head of house about tryouts. We are also looking for a new Quidditch commentator; if you are interested, please do the same.

Seventh years who are taking a NEWT course in Transfiguration _and_ Potions, Professors Black and McGonagall will be offering an Introductory Animagus course. Please see Professor Black if you are interested."

I blinked and leaned closer to McGonagall for a moment.

"So I didn't really have a choice, did I?" I whispered.

"We knew what your answer would be," she replied quietly.

"We are also welcoming back a member of the staff this year," Dumbledore continued. "Horace Slughorn will be resuming his old post as Potions Master."

Before the words were completely out of his mouth the students were buzzing. He was forced to raise his voice to continue.

"Professor Snape will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," he finished.

If anything, the buzz grew louder among the students as they digested this new information. I glanced over at Snape to see he was smirking, clearly enjoying the distress this news was causing the students. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I looked over to see Harry's reaction. He looked unhappy, but unsurprised as did Ron. Apparently Kailey had already told them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again and silence slowly fell.

"On a serious note, we are all aware that Lord Voldemort is now at large and gaining strength," he had the entire school's attention within five seconds as his words sank in. "Safety is the number one priority at this school. We have rebuilt and improved upon all security at the school. Several Aurors are also permanently stationed in the school in addition to Auror Black. But much of the safety at this school will rest on your shoulders. Please, follow any new instructions that your teachers place upon you, no matter how dull they may appear. Certain rules have become far more important and shall be punished far more severely as a result, particularly staying out of dorms after hours. If you see suspicious behavior or behavior that makes you uncomfortable, please report it to Auror Black immediately. I believe that it goes without saying that the Forbidden Forest is even more forbidden now than it has ever been during your lives."

He allowed another beat of silence to encompass the entire hall. I glanced around the hall. Draco was sitting a little far away from his yearmates, staring at the table. Alianna and Samantha had their heads close together and Luna was gazing up at Dumbledore with more attention than I had ever seen her display. Harry had his arm around Kailey's shoulders. Kaleb was frowning at Dumbledore and Hermione looked nervous. Ron was glaring at the table.

"Enough of that now, you all have warm, comfortable beds waiting for you. Off you go, quickly now."

As the students began hurrying out of the hall, Sirius tapped me on the shoulder.

"Let's find out what went on before they all get away?" he suggested, nodding towards the Gryffindor table where Kaleb had been sitting with his sister.

I nodded and lifted the baby up in my arms and followed Sirius as he weaved through the crowd. We caught up with them just on the other side of the doors. Kaleb was just opening his mouth to reply to his sister when they were all stopped by three fourth year Slytherin boys. Sirius pulled ahead of me and the boys took one look at Sirius and tried to run, but were blocked by Draco. The commotion was beginning to draw a crowd, but I noticed Kailey tugging her brother away from the center of attention.

"Why don't you three tell me what was going on just now?" Sirius suggested, giving one of the boys a look. He was dark haired and had a pointed nose. He also had a bruise below his left eye.

"Nothing, sir," the boy replied, eyeing my husband with contempt. "Just making sure the _muggle_ knows his place."

"Is that right? Would you like to know your place? Detention, with me, tomorrow night," Sirius replied, looking around at all three of them. "Along with ten points from Slytherin each."

The crowd of students went silent for a moment before all of the Slytherins began complaining loudly while the rest of the school sniggered and whispered happily.

I made my way to the back of the crowd where Kaleb was rolling his eyes at his sister.

"See, Kail? Sirius took care of it just fine."

"That's not the point," she grumbled, noticing me as I approached.

"What's not the point?" I asked, looking between them before my eyes rested on Kaleb's black eye. "Harry, hold your cousin," I ordered, holding the baby out to him. I ignored Aradia's cry of protest when Ron managed to snag Harry's glasses just in time and focused on Kaleb's face. "Fighting on the train is generally not advised, Kaleb."

"It wasn't my fault!" he argued, wincing under my stare. "They were bullying some little kid; I couldn't just let them."

"No, but you could've gone for help," I stated. "I'm sure your sister would have loved to help," I added dryly, giving Kailey a look when she nodded thoughtfully.

"I wasn't sitting anywhere near her and besides, I took care of it myself. I don't need to go running to one of you for everything," he answered moodily.

"Until we have a better way of defending you than with your fists, you do need our help," Kailey snapped, her arms folded tightly across her chest. "Have you seen my scar? I have magic and I couldn't stop it," she added. Kaleb looked away and glared at the floor.

"Kailey," I said in a warning tone. She looked away and shook her head. "Kaleb, we just don't want you to get yourself hurt, okay? It's not about what you can and can't do, it's about what's safe."

"Fine, whatever, can we go now? Everyone is looking over here," he huffed.

"Better get used to that," Ron advised. "Everyone knows your sister so everyone will want to know you."

"Well I don't care; I don't want to know them."

"Mum?" I turned to see that Alianna and Samantha had joined us. "Is everything alright?"

"I think so," I replied, relieving Harry of his baby-holding duties. "Alright, enough excitement; Ron would you take Kaleb to the Hospital Wing? You're the only prefect on hand," Draco had disappeared into the crowd after Sirius had taken the points. I had a feeling he had gone back to talk to Snape about the three boys. "Everyone else, head off to bed."

Harry handed Aradia back to me and as the group of them split off, the rest of the school dispersed as well. I sighed and bounced the baby on my hip. I sincerely hoped this was not a reflection on how the school year was going to go. The sound of a throat clearing caught my attention and I looked up to see Dumbledore standing in front of me.

"Is everything alright, Keena?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Let's just say it was a good idea to keep Kaleb away from the Slytherins."

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View_:

"He just won't accept it!" I grumbled, pacing back and forth in front of the fire, waiting for Kaleb and Ron to get back from the Hospital Wing. "I'm not calling him weak when I say he just can't protect himself yet!"

"Not being able to protect yourself is weakness, Kailey," Hermione sighed, the book she had grabbed from the dorm resting in her lap as she watched me tiredly. "How would you like it if someone was constantly reminding you of what you can and can't do?"

"Hermione, he could get killed in this world," I glared at her.

"So could you," Harry pointed out quietly. "All three of us almost have a few times now," he added, closing his eyes before facing the fire.

"But we haven't because we know how this world works. We've been in it for six years so we know better what we can and can't handle," I argued, pausing my pacing.

"We might know it better than Kaleb but Percy knew it better than all of us," Hermione whispered and I felt my stomach drop in shame. "Sometimes, it just doesn't matter how well you know what you're getting into."

None of us said anything more as we considered what she had said. She was right, of course, Percy had known the ways of this world better than the three of us. What he hadn't known was how to duel, at least not when your opponent was going for the kill.

Unfortunately, that's what Kaleb didn't know either.

**Ta da! That's it for this chapter! Next will be chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**:-D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Potions Race

**I disclaim anything recognized as being made famous by JK Rowling. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

_Keena's Point of View: _

The first day of classes usually would mean no students entering my classroom unless they were sent in by Snape. Instead I found myself tutoring a muggle in geometry. I had never taken geometry before, maths are only used at Hogwarts in Potions, Arithmancy and occasionally in Herbology. I hadn't done that well in Potions, I hadn't taken Arithmancy and I had never been advanced enough in Herbology to need to use math. It had never been a problem before because I always knew what was going on in those three classes and could easily ask for clarification of the appropriate professor.

"I just can't do it!" Kaleb complained loudly when his quill's tip snapped for the third time. "And why can't I use a pencil or something?"

"I'll send a house-elf out tonight to get us one, but for now you're going to need to use the quill. You don't need to press quite so hard," I reminded him again, fixing the quill with a flick of my wand before turning back to my teacher's edition of the geometry book. I was reading ahead a little bit to get a better grasp of the situation. "Merlin's beard, are you supposed to do all of this in your head?" I muttered, unable to keep my mouth shut.

I looked up at the sound of a thump. Kaleb's head was resting on top of his paper.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" he asked, his voice muffled as he spoke into the desk.

"We don't have a choice, so yes it is going to work out. I promise we won't let you fall behind."

"You can't promise stuff like that," he said, peeling his head off of his parchment and looking at me, inky numbers scrawled all over his forehead.

I sighed and took my wand out, flicking it in his direction in order to give him a clean forehead.

"I just can't promise that I'll be the one to deliver all of your lessons, that's all," I explained patiently. "I'm fairly certain Professor Sprout can help you with biology, it shouldn't be so terribly different from Herbology and the differences that are present should be easy enough for us to figure out. Literature is something I can help you with, I'm sure. Sirius already volunteered to help you with Physical Education—"

"I still have to take Gym?" he groaned, slumping backwards in his seat. "Why do I need _Gym_?"

"Who is Jim?" I frowned.

He stared at me, his hands frozen as they raked over his face while I stared back waiting for an explanation.

"Wait, you aren't kidding?" he asked after several moments.

"No."

"Gym is short for gymnasium, it's where PE is taught, if you can call it teaching," he shook his head dramatically.

"Well, it is on the curriculum from your secondary school, so yes, you still need to take it. I think Dumbledore said something about teaching you a language, but I need to double check that it's a human language first," I frowned to myself but I did notice the way his face lit up. "Anyway, Professor Burbage knows enough about muggle history to help you out there; we're just lucky it's supposed to be European history this year for you. She's going to do some extra research into US history in case you're still with us next year as well. I'm afraid you won't learn anything about technology at all while you're here though."

"I've lived without my Gameboy this long I guess," he sighed unhappily. "And my Nintendo..."

"Now there is also a class called Life Sciences that you're supposed to take," I said, choosing to ignore his whining; Kailey had explained about video games and they just sounded like a waste of space and time. "According to the book I read it talks about…your body." We both turned bright red. "Madame Pomfrey is going to help you with some of that."

"Why not Sirius? Or Remus or James? Or even Kailey's dad?" I managed to suppress a snort at the idea of any of them talking to Kaleb about what this class entailed. Especially Snape. "Why does it have to be a girl?" his voice went up a pitch as he complained. "Dad already tried to give me the Talk," he added hopefully.

"Tried?" my lips quirked.

"It amounted to me uh… 'keeping my rocket in my pocket'…" he trailed off when I snorted. "Do I really need to take a Health class?"

"I'm afraid so," I nodded. "Don't worry, I won't even help you with that, if you have trouble go straight to Sirius."

He gave me a pleading look for a moment longer before sighing and shaking his head.

"When are they all going to have time to teach me?" he asked finally accepting the position he had been placed in. "And where am I going to go to talk to them all?"

"You can go to the Hospital Wing while you're with Madame Pomfrey just in case a student needs her while you're in there. Sirius said something about commandeering the Quidditch pitch but I don't know if that's actually going to work, you might go to the Room of Requirement instead—it turns into whatever you need it to be. I still need to talk to Professor Sprout and Professor Burbage just for confirmation," I sighed when I caught the bored expression on his face. "Here, look at this list of books and let me know which one you would like to start with."

"I get to choose which books I read?" he asked excitedly, though his face fell when he saw the list I had given him. "Do I really need 'Romeo and Juliet'? Everyone knows how that one goes," he groaned.

"You know the basic storyline, but I doubt you know the details and those are what drive a story," I replied with a shake of my head. "And like I said they're on the curriculum. Don't you want to keep up with your friends?"

"If I have to read I want it to be something good," he countered immediately.

"How about this; for every muggle book you read, I'll find you a wizarding version. Sound like a deal?"

"There's no wizarding version of 'Romeo and Juliet'…" he trailed off, frowning at me.

"Of course there is," I grinned. "It's just considered the story of Pyramus and Thisbe, a witch and wizard who are destined to be lovers but the unfortunate presence of a jealous witch animagus plots to tear the two apart. It's like that with a lot of Greek mythology now that I think of it…" I trailed off in thought for a moment before I caught the look on Kaleb's face. "Would you care to begin Shakespeare's best-known love story now?"

He pulled his chair closer to his desk, sitting up straight while I summoned two copies of the play from the stack of books Dumbledore had ordered for Kaleb's benefit.

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View: _

"I can't decide if I like having a free period first thing in the morning or not," I confessed as Harry, Ron and I made our way to the dungeons where we would have our first DADA class with my dad. We had spent the morning doing what amounted to nothing. Ron and Harry had played a few rounds of chess with me inserting moves for either side whenever I saw fit.

"Why not? Don't you think it's a relief?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Just think; we won't be rushed at breakfast ever again."

"This year," I reminded him. "But I'm more afraid that I won't bother to do my homework until the morning it's due."

"You are pretty good at procrastinating," Harry nodded with a small smile. "Like the time you didn't finish your History essay until lunch the day it was due."

"Exactly, and I don't think I can get away with that stuff with dad."

"You couldn't get away with it with Binns," Ron reminded me. "Didn't you get a T on that one?"

"I got a P thank you very much, Mr. I-Get-T's-Routinely-In-History," I corrected, laughing when he stuck his tongue out at me. "Doesn't matter, we never have to deal with Binns ever again."

"No, we're just all stuck with your dad for the rest of our years here," Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you say, Kailey, it's still a right pain to have him harass us all the time."

"No one ever said it wouldn't be a pain," I shrugged, secretly hoping that we _would_ have to deal with my dad for the rest of our schooling. As in, he _wouldn't_ get hit by the stupid DADA curse.

We found Hermione standing in front of the classroom with a small group of our fellow sixth years, including Draco. He ignored us as though he hadn't just spent an entire summer living under the same roof and befriending my brother. That suited me just fine; I didn't need to deal with his bull anyway.

Hermione just had enough time to bet against my dad in the homework department before the door to the classroom flew open. Snape surveyed the class briefly, his lip lifting into a sneer before he gestured for us to go inside and find seats. He took attendance, managing to skip my name completely and then giving me a look of challenge to see if I would correct him. I glared at him, pleased when I caught the flicker of approval that flashed across his face. Maybe I was getting better at copying his expressions. Either way it didn't matter as long as I fulfilled my role as an abandoned daughter.

Anyway, after the most disturbing description of Dark Arts I had ever heard (Harry gave me a look that said I should have warned him), Snape allowed us to pair off to practice non-verbal casting. Harry looked between me and Ron for a moment, obviously not sure if he was supposed to pair with me because I was his girlfriend or with Ron because he was his best mate. I winked at him and moved to stand with Hermione.

We faced off for a few minutes, our faces turning a bit pink as we tried to figure out how to defend ourselves and cast spells at the same time. Luckily, I had thought to ask Keena what the best thing to do for this type of lesson would be beforehand; I was the only person in the room who was still breathing consistently, though I was pretty sure Hermione would still beat me out in casting first.

_Expelliarmus_…_Expelliarmus_… I thought, feeling sweat beginning to accumulate on my forehead. I gripped my wand harder and stared straight at Hermione's wand. Snape paused to watch us and I felt a strange sensation in the back of my mind. Of course he needed to see what I was thinking. Instead of thinking about snogging Harry to gross him out, I fueled my anger into my next attempt. _EXPELLIARMUS_!

Light shot out of my wand, shocking me into a gasp, and Hermione's wand flashed white light, repelling my curse effectively. We both let out a sigh of relief that we had actually succeeded and I couldn't help but grin and glance at Snape. No approval but no sneer either. And, of course, no points for Gryffindor.

A few others looked between us enviously and I'm fairly sure some of the Slytherins were muttering about how "Of course it would be Granger and Snape, the know-it-all and the Death Eater's daughter for all that they hate each other now." I ignored the mutterings in favor of high-fiving Hermione.

"How'd you do it?" Ron muttered, his wand still trained on Harry, though Harry seemed to be asking Hermione the same thing.

"A lot of concentration and remembering to breath," I whispered back, glancing towards Snape, who was now staring Neville down. "That's what Keena said to do, anyway."

"You talked to Keena first?" he sounded put out that I hadn't shared the knowledge before.

"Course I did; I knew I'd be paired with Hermione."

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape spat suddenly from behind me. "This lesson is about _silence_, Mr. Weasley."

He swept away from us to help a Hufflepuff who was turning blue. Apparently Keena was right about the whole not remembering to breathe thing. Unfortunately I was too aggravated with my dad to care at the moment. I wasn't sure if he normally would have taken five points from us each and he was just choosing to take all ten from Ron or if he was just taking ten points from Ron.

I turned to face Hermione and took a defensive stance. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment, aiming her wand at mine. We had both agreed beforehand that we would only use spells that we had mastered in third year. I had asked why not fourth and been told that that was when my Reductor curse had really come into its own. I chose to take it as a compliment.

It didn't take me long to discover that being on the defensive was much harder than offensive. I had no clue how close she was to casting her spell and so had to constantly repeat "Protego" in my head. I felt like I was wasting energy. If I was forced to defend myself in the real world, wouldn't I want to do it verbally anyway?

The thought caused me a moment of hesitation and suddenly a light was barreling towards me. I slashed my wand through the air, all of my energy focused on repelling her Petrificus Totalus jinx. The shield barely went up in time, but it came up with such a force that it caused the jinx to rebound and go flying towards my dad, who had been about to torment Harry by the looks of it. Harry noticed the spell before my dad and dodged out of the way, leaving Snape wide open to the attack.

He threw a shield up, but only managed to block part of the spell and his unprotected arm went completely rigid. The class, though silent before, went completely still as we watched our professor's face turn to one of complete and utter rage. For a split second, I hoped that he would blame Hermione and not me before realizing that that was a terrible fate to wish on anybody. Luckily, Hermione wasn't the one that he blamed.

"Ms. Macauley," he said through his clenched teeth, his eyes rising to lock with mine. "Stay behind. The rest of class is dismissed," he finished just as the bell rang signifying the end of class.

My peers scurried out of the room, though my friends lingered a little longer, trying to gauge exactly how dead I would be when I saw them next. Hermione offered me a horrified apology which I shook off and Ron gave me a look of sympathy. Harry looked like he wanted to stay behind with me, but Ron dragged him out without even waiting for me to give him a look. Entirely too quickly I was left alone with my furious father. He flicked his wand at the door with his working arm and I managed to stop myself from gulping.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for two successful attempts at non-verbal magic on the first day," he began and my jaw dropped. "Don't be so surprised," he sneered. "You know I have to act that way in front of everyone."

"I know but I can't believe you're only giving us twenty!" I cried, flinging my hands in the air, sparks flying from my wand which I hastily set down when he glared at me. "Especially after you took ten off of Ron just for asking me how I managed to do it!" I continued glaring at him when he rolled his eyes at me. "Seriously, dad, this is wicked unfair even for you."

"I think it is fairer than I ever am with Gryffindors," he argued pointedly. "I can't just give you more points because you are my daughter."

"Dad, you _only_ give Gryffindors points _because_ I am your daughter," I pointed out, folding my arms and giving him a look.

"Then you should feel thankful that I give you any points at all," he stated, turning his attention to his arm. "Especially after what you did to my arm."

"I didn't do it; I was on defense that time," I smirked. "I didn't realize my shield was strong enough to repel her jinx."

"Actually, that means her jinx was strong enough that your shield was unable absorb its power. Perhaps I should take the points back…" he raised an eyebrow at me when I sputtered confusion. "Surely you were taught that the Protego shield is meant to absorb jinxes so that they cannot rebound accidentally and attack another wizard?"

"No one ever taught us the Protego charm, dad," I shook my head. "Harry and I learned it out of the book for the tournament and then last year he taught it to the DA."

"The DA?" he asked warily.

"Dumbledore's Army? The reason that Dumbledore got sacked last year?" I suggested slowly. "Harry took over as our DADA professor after Umbridge stopped Keena from helping us. How else do you think so many people passed their OWLs?"

"It might explain Longbottom's case," he admitted grudgingly. "How many points should have been taken off each house for this illicit club of yours?"

"Nice try, dad, but Sirius told me that you can't hand out detentions or take points off from previous years come September first. I checked with Remus to make sure he wasn't wrong," I added with a smirk when Snape opened his mouth to argue with me. "Can I go now? This is eating up my break time if you hadn't noticed."

"What I noticed was that you have a free period after break and another after lunch. Why aren't you taking Arithmancy?"

"I don't have an OWL in Arithmancy," I shrugged. "I don't need it anyway, not to do what I want to do."

"And what exactly is it that you want to do?" he asked, a sneer preparing to escape from his lips.

"Experimental Potions," I replied promptly. His face soured. "For the twins," I added brightly, privately disappointed that he wasn't pleased that I was doing something with Potions. "I've already helped them out with a few of their products and they pay me really well—"

"And what happens when their little shop fails and you are left on the streets?" he snapped. "You will have no real experience to offer on a decent resume."

"First off, their shop won't fail I happen to know the future remember?" I shot back, glaring at him. "Besides, Remus thought it was a good idea."

"Lupin is not your father," he hissed, his eyes glittering ominously.

"Well according to the Ministry of Magic, yes, he is," I snapped my mouth closed when I realized what I had said. Snape's face was murderous and anyone with any common sense would have bolted. "And don't you dare be angry with me or Remus for that one, dad; it isn't our fault that you decided to join up with his royal darkness all those years ago! Not to mention, Remus is getting married so I'll finally have a woman to call 'mom' again. I have my own Potions room and I don't have to live at the castle by myself in the summers or feel like the outcast at Potter Mansion anymore. Sorry if I go to Remus for help now, but he doesn't have to pretend to hate me every time someone else is in the room!"

I finished my rant panting, my glare matching Snape's completely. I was willing to bet that we had never looked more like father and daughter than in that moment.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Ms. _Lupin_," he sneered.

"Go wash your hair," I sneered back before turning on my heal and marching out of the classroom, slamming the door behind me before he could manage to take any more points off of me.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View: _

The door to my office slammed open and Kaleb and I looked up from our reading to see Harry stalking towards us. He halted his march when he stood right in front of us and Kaleb spared me a nervous glance before hastily moving to pack his things away so that he could go out into the classroom. Harry didn't even spare him a look of remorse as he shut the door quietly behind him.

"I just spent the last half hour trying to convince Kailey that no, Snape doesn't actually hate her and that she was right to be angry with him for how he was talking to her. I want to go and yell at him, but he'll just take more points off of Gryffindor and she doesn't want me to end up with detention with him this early in the year," he said calmly, though he clenched his jaw at the end of it and his hands were tightly fisted into balls.

"Okay," I said slowly in reply. "So they had a fight, not terribly unusual of them, Harry. Why was this one worse?"

"He insulted Remus and told Kailey that she shouldn't think of him as her father. And he disapproves of her working for the twins," he said, though it looked like it was dawning on him how insignificant the argument really was. "She's really upset though, Keena," he sighed, sitting down across from me. "He called her 'Ms. Lupin' and you know how she hates when he does that to her name."

"I do, and I'm not saying she shouldn't be upset, but I think _you_ might be overreacting," I said, folding my arms and giving him a small smile. "It is the first day of school and this is the first time she's seen Snape in a few months, Harry. Think about the fights you have with your father; do you really mean everything you say to him, or even to Kailey, every time?" he shook his head quickly. "Don't you think this might be the same thing?"

He thought it over for a few moments. I waited patiently for him to come to his conclusion, though I did glance at the clock on my desk briefly; didn't he have any classes after lunch?

"Okay, I suppose you're right," he finally admitted bringing my attention back to him. "I was just mad that she was upset, I guess…" he trailed off and kicked at the floor.

"Harry, are _you_ alright?"

He jumped and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…" he trailed off when I gave him the look. He blew out a gust of air and shook his head. "I'm confused. Happy but confused."

"Any idea as to why?" I pressed gently.

"I really like Kailey," he said simply, though he wouldn't look at me while he said it. "More than like her, really, I think I might…that I might…" he struggled for a few moments before looking up to see if I understood where he was going. "Anyway, how do I tell her? And how can I tell if she feels the same?"

"I don't know if there's a way to tell you that, but as far as actually telling her…" I shrugged my shoulders. "Just tell her. But only if you're prepared for what words like that can lead to."

"I know but…I just can't help it, I want to be with her all the time and…and…" he turned bright red. "I just get these feelings that I want her to want me the same way…"

Before I could reply to that, a pop in the corner of the room distracted us. We looked over to see that it was Sparky holding the baby, who was screaming her head off.

"I is sorry, Mistress, but little miss is only saying she is wanting you," Sparky explained, her eyes watering in her distress. "It is being like this all day," she added over Aradia's wailing cries.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll take her," I replied, standing up and taking my daughter in my arms. "I'm sorry, Harry," I added when I caught him watching his baby cousin.

"N-no, it's fine," he answered, standing up as well. "I should go now anyway, Potions is coming up and I don't want to be late."

He left the room in a hurry and shut the door gently behind him. I glanced at Sparky to see she looked as confused as I felt.

"Why is Master Harry not liking little Miss?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not…oh," I smiled widely. "Never mind, Sparky, it seems we had good timing today."

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View: _

I dropped my bag onto my desk in the Potions room, not at all in the mood to do anything having to do with Potions. Yeah, it had turned into one of "those" days. Hermione humphed something about safety in the Potions lab when the knives and scales clanged together but Ron had shot her a be-quiet-she's-angry look. Harry had done nothing. Smart boy.

I sat down heavily on my stool and waited for Slughorn to waddle to the front of the classroom, absentmindedly staring at the three small cauldrons at the front of the room. It would be interesting to see if I would be able to make better short cuts than my dad for the Draught of Living Death. If I had, I was definitely going to brag about it as soon as I had the chance. If not, I would work on it until I had. Just to spite him.

I took a deep breath and was hit with a wave of scents, mainly consisting of burnt wood and a musky sort of smell that reminded me of pine. I felt Harry shift beside me and immediately felt stupid for not remembering about the Amortentia that was sitting not too far away from us. I snuck a glance at him and saw that he was slowly turning red.

"What's wrong?" I muttered as the class arranged itself.

"Did you put on extra perfume or something?" he muttered back, sounding choked.

"No, it's just a potion," I answered, nodding towards where it sat steaming at the front of the room. "Besides, I don't even wear perfume. Do you want me to switch seats with Hermione?" I teased, secretly hoping he said yes because it would be easier for me to concentrate on staying mad at my dad.

"No," he grinned, bumping shoulders with me. "I might need your help with this class after all."

Slughorn brought the class to order before I could reply. He directed Harry and Ron to the cupboard to gather scales, ingredients and a copy of the book. While they went to gather their things, he took attendance. A slight curl of his lip formed in distaste when he got to Malfoy's name. When he got to mine, I was given a cheerful greeting. I smiled briefly in reply but he was not deterred by my apparent attitude; I probably had my dad to thank for that. Nobody could look rude next to Snape.

Harry slumped back down in his seat next to me, his book landing on the table with a thump. I gave him a confused look and he jerked his head towards Ron's book, which looked almost brand new. I rolled my eyes at Harry and he shrugged back while Ron grinned widely in victory.

"Now, to start off today's class I have prepared a few potions for us to take a look at. Just so that you all get an idea of what you should be able to do after you've completed your NEWTs," he added proudly, puffing up his chest and causing his already tight waistcoat buttons to strain. "Can anyone tell me what this one here is?"

Colorless, odorless, looking deceptively like boiling water; it was clearly Veritaserum.

"Yes, dear?" he said, pointing at Hermione.

"It's Veritaserum, sir, a colorless odorless potion that forces a drinker to tell the truth," she answered with ease while I mentally patted myself on the back.

"Very good! Now, how about this one, the Ministry has been warning us about it lately—yes?" he broke himself off when he spotted her hand in the air again.

"It's a Polyjuice Potion, sir," she answered promptly.

"Yes, yes it is indeed!" he answered merrily, glancing around the room briefly before he continued, "Now this third one—yes, dear?"

"That's Amortentia, sir!"

"Indeed it is, but it seems foolish to ask if you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world," she answered quickly, leaning forward slightly on her stool.

"Correct, my dear, correct! I assume you noticed it's rather distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam is rising in the characteristic spirals! It's also supposed to smell differently to each person," she paused for air and I kicked her shin before she could open her mouth again. She turned slightly pink but didn't look away from Slughorn who was staring at her as though he had caught the last canary from the cage.

"What is your name, my dear?"

"Hermione Granger, sir," she answered confidently, the pink draining from her face.

"Granger as in Hector Dagworth-Granger, founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't think so sir," she frowned. "I'm a muggle-born, you see."

"Ah ha, so you must be the muggle-born friend Harry here was telling me all about!" he boomed and I felt Harry shift uncomfortable beside me while Hermione leaned forward in front of me to give Harry a curious look. "You certainly live up to the expectation, Ms. Granger! Best in the year, indeed! Well, go on and take twenty points for Gryffindor!" he clapped his hands once or twice as he grinned at Hermione. This time she did turn bright red.

"It's only true," Ron grunted, annoyed. "Everyone knows it."

"Why did you kick my shin?" Hermione muttered to me, ignoring Ron completely.

"I didn't think everyone needed to know that you smell freshly mown grass and new parchment with Amortentia around," I smirked at her and she blushed. "Though I am curious about the third scent?" she didn't answer me, just bumped my shoulder and pointedly turned to face forward.

"Sir, you haven't told us what is in that cauldron," Ernie was pointing to a small black cauldron sitting on Slughorn's desk.

I turned my full attention to the golden concoction, wondering if I would be able to make my own batch someday.

"Ah yes, Felix Felicis," Slughorn grinned at Ernie. "I'd wager Ms. Granger knows what it is and probably you as well, Ms. Snape?" he paused offering me the answer.

What the heck?

"It's a luck potion, sir, but it can become dangerous if taken too often thanks to how the body reacts to some of the ingredients over time. But, if taken sparingly, it will help you to accomplish anything your heart desires. Well, almost anything," I corrected myself with a shrug. "The street name is Liquid Luck," I added and he beamed at me.

"Excellent, and perfectly correct; Felix Felicis can be dangerous if taken too often. Ten points to Gryffindor, Ms. Snape!" he said, placing lids over all four of the potions before turning to face us once more. "And it is our prize today for the best potion brewed! One vial of Liquid Luck to whichever wizard, or witch," he paused to wink in my and Hermione's direction, "Can best brew a Draught of Living Death, which may be found on page ten of your book. I should first warn you, however, that you may not use Felix here for any sort of organized competition, such as exams or a Quidditch match. You will receive enough for a twelve-hour dose of luck, so to the winner, use it wisely! Now, off you go!"

The class immediately went to work; several people even brought their books forward with them to read which ingredients they would need. Harry gingerly opened his stained and inked copy, clearly afraid that it might fall apart. I gave the book a nasty glare for a moment before throwing myself into my work.

Seven minutes in and my potion was already emitting bluish fumes into the air. I was paying close attention to Harry's potion as he worked. So far I had changed two of the steps and he had changed none. I smirked to myself and looked closely at the next set of instructions, waiting for my one minute of sitting time to be up. My potion was turning slowly to a lilac color now. If I cut up the sopophorous bean I would get less juice, which meant more beans and more time. If I crushed it, I would get more juice and less time to brew. But, if I crushed it part-way, used half of the juice, stirred seven times counterclockwise and once clockwise before adding the rest of the juice, it would cut down on even more time as well as cutting down on stirring because the juices would begin linking to the other ingredients earlier so that when the rest were added they would just join up with the first round of juices.

The minute was up and I put my plan into action. I squeezed half of the juice into my cauldron, noting mentally that Slughorn was watching me, before I began to stir. He made a noise in his throat but I ignored him. I finished stirring and added the rest of the juice. The lilac color immediately began fading into clear liquid. Slughorn made an interested noise again, but I just moved on with my stirring and he left to inspect another table.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione hissed and I looked up at her. Her hair was as bushy as ever and she was glaring at my potion. "Harry? How did _you_ do that?" she demanded before I could reply.

"Just add a clockwise stir every—"

"No! The book clearly says counterclockwise!" she replied angrily turning back to her stubbornly purple potion.

Harry and I exchanged looks and I grinned while he shook his head. I looked down at his potion and was pleased to see that mine was far lighter. One last look in the book told me I would be done once my potion was clear. I sighed; I hated when potions books didn't have clear numbers for me to play around with and I immediately wished I had kept better count.

"Time is up!" Slughorn called. "Please remove your cauldrons from the fire," he added.

He went around the room slowly, inspecting each potion, some more carefully than others. He stirred Draco's potion once and clucked his tongue at Nott's attempt. One of the Ravenclaws looked like she was going to burst into tears when Slughorn passed hers by without a second glance. Finally, he made it to our table. He smiled ruefully at Ron's mess and gave Hermione's a pleased nod before he paused between me and Harry.

"My goodness!" he crowed happily. "It looks as though the two of you have nearly tied!"

I looked down at Harry's potion again. It was slightly less translucent than mine was. I smiled proudly at the idea that I had beaten my father in Potions. He had made those changes when he was sixteen after all.

"In fact, my old eyesight does not permit me to determine the winner," he continued and my smile faltered. What was he talking about? Mine was definitely lighter! "Luckily, I have a way of testing these magnificent potions," he finished happily, waddling over to the front of the room to his desk.

"Kailey, yours is definitely lighter," Hermione muttered, her face clouded with confusion. I nodded in agreement but watched warily as Slughorn returned with two bright green leaves.

"Professor Sprout brought these in for me this afternoon just in case something like this happened," he explained. "These oak leaves have been treated with a solution that should help them stay green longer. However, if placed into these potions they should quickly disintegrate. Whichever leaf disintegrates first will show us which potion was closer to completion," he finished, waving everyone else forward to watch.

He held the leaves over each potion, counted to three and released them.

I breathed a sigh of relief when mine was the clear winner by a full three seconds.

"Well that settles it, then! Ms. Snape, congratulations my dear!" he cried happily, pulling a small vial out of his pocket. "You are the lucky winner today! But be warned; you must use it wisely," he cautioned me as I reached out to take it.

"I will sir, thank you," I smiled, holding tightly to my prize.

We were hardly out of earshot of the classroom when Hermione began hounding me.

"You shouldn't experiment in the classroom, Kailey!" she said sternly.

"Where else would I experiment?" I countered, rolling my eyes. "Slughorn is a great potioneer, like it or not, so he's probably the best one to screw up around. He's the one who taught when my dad went here," I added.

"That's not good enough, Kailey, what if we all got hurt or poisoned while you experimented? Look at what happened to Harry over the summer," she gestured to my boyfriend as he turned bright pink.

"That's not fair, I told him not to stand so close to the fumes," I countered angrily. "Besides, not following the book is more interesting."

"It might as well be cheating," she grumbled. Ron shook his head while Harry bit one of his lips.

"It's not cheating!" I replied shrilly. "I'm doing my own work, aren't I?"

She huffed but said nothing else for a few minutes. And then…

"Harry, how did _you_ get so far today?" she demanded.

"For Merlin's sake," Ron groaned, looking up at the ceiling as we approached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Does it really matter, Hermione?" he continued while I gave the password.

"Yes, it does, because if he was following Kailey without knowing what she was doing when she hardly knew what she was doing then we could have been in even more danger!"

"That isn't what was going on, Hermione," I grumbled, giving a first year a look that I had learned from my dad. He squeaked and got himself and his things away from the couches in front of the fireplace.

"Then what? Did you tutor him over the summer or something?"

"I got it out of my book," Harry interrupted, taking Hermione's attention off of me. "Someone messed with the margins."

"So you were just following whatever that person wrote?" she was horrified and the frizz of her hair made her look slightly insane. Before he had a chance to reply she was hounding him. "I can't believe you would do that, Harry! That is so dangerous!"

"What's so dangerous?" I half-turned at the sound of my little brother's voice. "Hey Kailey, how was school?"

"It was good," I replied, happy to have him here to distract Hermione. "How about you?"

"It was actually interesting," he admitted. "Keena knows way more than I thought. There are lots of connections between the muggle world and this one, did you know?"

Hermione huffed loudly and the two of us turned to give her identical looks of annoyance. Unfortunately she wasn't deterred.

"How do we know that that book is safe to use, Harry?" she said, much more calmly this time.

"It's safe," I replied, waving a hand. "As long as he's not an idiot about it," I added quickly, thinking of _Sectumsempra_. "Like, the potions notes are definitely fine."

"There's more than just potions notes?"

I grinned and motioned zipping my lips and throwing away the key.

All three of them groaned simultaneously.

**That's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! (Also, thanks for the review, Will Catch a Grenade 4 TL!) Up next will be chapter 11!**

**:-D **


End file.
